A Touch of Destiny
by Guin Parris
Summary: This is the story of Will and his dear childhood friend, Guinevere Sparrow nee Parris . This is their adventures from childhood to their later adventures. Co-authored by Mrs.WillTurner92.
1. Chapter 1

A Touch of Destiny

Chapter 1: Guinevere and Will

The day was damp and cloudy in London, England. It was not the suitable weather for anyone to be found outside. That was not the case for two children. At a small house in Canterbury, two children, a boy and girl, circled around the garden at play. The boy was tall and darkly handsome with silky, brown curls, golden, tan skin and soulful, chocolate brown eyes. He was Will Turner, son of William and Emma Turner.

The girl was just matching Will's height and equally beautiful. Here hair was long and in dark curls and her eyes were the brightest shade of brown. Unlike Will, her skin was as white as snow. Her name was Guinevere Parris, daughter of Christine and George Parris.

Will and Guinevere had been friends since before they were born. Their mothers, Emma and Christine, were neighbors and became fast friends over banoffee pie. Will and Guinevere did everything together from crying to laughing to fighting to playing. Although they didn't admit it openly, they loved each other and were inseparable. Unfortunately, not everything went well for them. Guinevere was already an orphan; her mother died giving her life, and her father soon after. Will's mother had just passed away and his father was serving as a merchant sailor. Will wanted to find his father, but he knew to do so would break Guinevere's heart. One day, he decided to tell Guinevere his plan.

He and Guinevere played their games as they did before and Will did his best not to seem distressed. However, Guinevere was not fooled.

"Dear William, what is the matter?" Guinevere asked gently.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Will lied.

"Don't try to lie to me, Will. Something's troubling you," Guinevere said knowingly, "Is it your mother?"

Will sighed. "Sit with me, Guin."

"Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like what you're going to tell me?" Guinevere asked.

"I don't think you will," Will told her, "You know my mother is gone now."

"We're stating the obvious," Guinevere replied, "Go on."

"My father is a merchant sailor in the Caribbean. He sent me this medallion," Will said slowly, revealing his gold skull medallion, "I have only seen him once in my life. Now that mother is gone, I…I want to find my father in the Caribbean."

Guinevere said nothing in response.

Will sighed. "I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to hurt you. Guin?"

"You're leaving?" Guinevere asked, swallowing hard.

"At dawn tomorrow," Will replied.

"When were you going to tell me?" Guinevere asked crossly.

"I knew you'd be angry with me, Guin," Will told her.

"You're darn right I would be!" Guinevere exclaimed, "We've never been apart for twelve years. Twelve years! And now you're leaving me?"

"Yes, we've been together for twelve years," Will whispered, "And we've had twelve wonderful years. And no, I'm not leaving you. I would never do that."

"_Really?_" Guinevere asked sharply.

"Yes," Will replied, "You're the only friend I've got. I couldn't leave you."

"But you are willing to sail away from me for your father?" Guinevere demanded.

"I love my father and he's all the family I've got now," Will explained, "Wouldn't you give anything for your family?"

Guinevere sighed. "Anything and everything."

Will took his best friend's hands. "I feel so guilty now, my dear Guin. What can I do to repent?"

"You can promise me you'll come back," Guinevere told him.

"I promise," Will told her.

"Are you certain?" Guinevere asked dubiously.

Will sat on one knee and held up his hand. "I swear on pain of death, on the blood in my veins, that when I find my father, I swear to return to Canterbury, England and Miss Guin Christine Mary Parris. Satisfied?"

At last, Guinevere smiled. "That'll do, Will. That'll do."

"Thank goodness," Will sighed.

"You will promise to write me, won't you?" Guinevere asked.

"I'll write all the time. You have my word," Will promised.

"Well, now that we've got that sorted," Guinevere said confidently, "Are you going to play with me or what?"

"Just so you know, you're it!" Will laughed.

"Oh, you little pirate!" Guinevere groaned as she chased after Will.

So Will and Guinevere chased and tickled each other for one last time. If this was the last time they'd see each other before their first time apart, it didn't feel that way to them. They played as if they would spend an eternity together. Both of them were happy to share each other's company, no matter how long.


	2. Elizabeth Swann and Friends' Farewell

Chapter 2: Elizabeth Swann and Friends' Farewell

Meanwhile, in Greater London, at a large mansion, a girl stood on a balcony, singing. She was a small, lovely girl and her hair was golden brown in bouncy ringlets. Her eyes were a light brown and brightened her rosy face. Elizabeth Swann was the name of this girl.

Elizabeth was the daughter of Weatherby and Emily Swann. Emily Swann died just a year after Elizabeth's birth. Weatherby was left to raise his daughter and since his wife did not give him any other children, Elizabeth became his treasure. He raised her to be a proper lady of her high class, but he would indulge her every now and again. He would let her read books about naval procedure and even pirate adventures. She would attend legal meetings with him as well. Swann also took it upon himself to find a suitable husband for his daughter, even though she was only twelve. He found such a husband in Lieutenant Norrington, a rigid, but respected officer in the Royal Navy.

Elizabeth would meet Norrington that very day. Her father received word that he had been appointed Governor of Port Royal, Jamaica by the King. That day, Elizabeth packed up and was ready to sail away to Jamaica. However, she wasn't quite happy about it.

"Father, England is our home. Why do we have to leave?" Elizabeth complained.

"Because the King asked me to be Governor and I can't be Governor of Jamaica from England, can't I?" Governor Swann told her.

"Does the King not control the Americas from Britain?" Elizabeth asked.

Swann smiled at his daughter's intelligence. "Yes, he does. I promise that Port Royal will be just like England."

Elizabeth brightened. "Will we meet any pirates?"

Swann's face wrinkled. "I think there's a chance, but I hope not."

"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate," Elizabeth said.

Swann gave an uneasy smile. "I'm sure it would be."

Later that day, Elizabeth and Weatherby boarded the _H.M.S. Dauntless. _

"The _H.M.S. Dauntless_ is the pride of our Royal Navy," Weatherby told Elizabeth as they boarded, "It has more than fifty guns and a crew strong enough to make any pirate stop in his tracks."

"Really? Do you think we'll meet pirates on this trip?" Elizabeth asked excitedly.

Before Weatherby could speak, another man replied.

"We may, Miss Swann," said the sailor with brown hair and ice-blue eyes, "If we do, I shall assure you that they won't have the stomach to board my ship."

"Lieutenant Norrington," Weatherby greeted.

"Governor, always a pleasure to be at your service," Norrington replied.

"Elizabeth, this is Lieutenant James Norrington," Weatherby addressed, "He will be protecting Port Royal."

"From pirates?" Elizabeth asked.

"Anyone who dares to disturb the law, including pirates, Miss Swann," Norrington replied.

"How fascinating!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"It certainly is, Miss Swann," Norrington said with a smile.

"Elizabeth, why don't you run along now?" Weatherby suggested, not liking the conversation between his daughter and Norrington.

Elizabeth scampered off, leaving Norrington with Weatherby. "Your daughter is quite a spirited child, if it's not to boldly spoken."

"She reminds me of her mother. A fine woman, she'll be someday, don't you think?" Weatherby said.

"A very fine woman," Norrington agreed.

Elizabeth hopped up to the balcony and looked out into the fog. Soon, she would be on the sea, en route to meeting pirates. Elizabeth was ecstatic and she was happy to be going to Port Royal.

Softly, she began to sing:_ Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirate's life for me! _

Meanwhile, another ship was preparing to make sail. _The Princess, _a cargo ship, was about to sail out to the Caribbean. Will and Guinevere stood at the docks before Will prepared to board.

"You'd be wise to write me every day and keep your promise," Guinevere warned Will, "I don't want to go daft waiting for you."

"There will be no need for that," Will reassured her, "I will find my father and come back to you right away. We'll be a family."

"If you say it, then it will come true," Guinevere declared.

"Precisely," Will replied.

Guinevere embraced Will as tight as she could. She couldn't help tears falling down her face, wetting her pale cheeks.

"It will be all right, Guin," Will comforted her, "I'll be back before you know it."

"We've never been apart," Guinevere sobbed, "I don't want to let you go."

"I don't either," Will told her, taking her hand, "but I must go so I can come back to you. I promised to return."

"What am I supposed to do without you?" Guinevere asked glumly.

"You speak as if you'll never see me again," Will told her, "Just because I'm not in front of you doesn't mean I'm not there. You can find me in here."

Will pointed to Guinevere's heart.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Guinevere said with a smile, "In fact, it sounds lovely coming from you."

Guinevere and Will shared one last tight hug before the horn sounded. Slowly, Will let his hand slip from Guinevere's and he boarded the vessel. Guinevere watched Will walk away from her for the first time in twelve years. She saw him turn back at her and smile. Her heart lifted, Guinevere beamed and waved. She kept her eye on Will until he faded from her sight. Then, she watched _The Princess _sail away and into the horizon. The tears she might have shed dried and she smiled as bright as the sun. She knew in her heart that she and Will would meet again.


	3. Will and Elizabeth

Chapter 3: Will and Elizabeth

The next day, Will worked as a cabin boy to make his passage to the Caribbean. He perfectly adapted to life at sea, despite never leaving England. He enjoyed gazing at the clear, blue sea and the sun on the horizon. He also did not have as much work to do so he was alone frequently. Despite these comforts, Will still felt empty in his heart. Although he was going to find his father, Will desperately missed his dear Guinevere. She had been the only family he knew for so long, he felt he was not whole without her. He knew exactly how Guinevere felt the day he told her he was leaving: heartbroken, alone, distanced. Will's heart ached to be with her again, but alas, it was too late to turn back.

As he stared out to the sunsets and sunrises Will often sighed to himself, _Guin would've loved this. _

He often wondered what Guinevere was doing and how she would cope while he was gone. Just as Guinevere requested and he promised, Will wrote many, many letters to her.

_Dearest Guin, _

_It has only been one day since the sea has parted us and already I miss you terribly! I've been missing you since we last met on the docks. I've been working my way as a cabin boy but there is not much work here. Despite your absence, it is quite lovely. I am alone often and the sunsets and sunrises are as beautiful as you. I am greatly saddened that you are not with me, but I am willed on by the hopes of meeting my father. More than that, I am willed on by you. I have not forgotten what I promised and I will keep that promise, but you knew that, didn't you? I wouldn't dare abandon my promise, or risk you charging after me and giving me a sound lashing. I am thinking of you often and I pray you are happy despite my absence. I meant what I said and we will be a family. I promise. I'll be home soon before you know it. _

_All my love, _

_Your Will. _

_P.S. Keep a weather eye on the horizon _

Will only hoped that his words were a comfort to Guinevere as they were to him. To ease his uncertainty in his heart, Will knelt by his bed, clasped his hands, and recited a prayer for Guinevere every night.

"Lord, please let Guin be happy while I am gone," he would pray, "Give her comfort and only pleasant thoughts of us. Let her dreams be sweet. I only pray for her happiness, Lord. She's a good girl and the best friend I know. Please, bless her, Lord. Amen."

With each prayer every night, Will's distance from Guinevere became more tolerable. What truly kept Will going during this time was his promise. He told Guinevere that he was not leaving her forever and he'd be with her. He promised that once he found his father, he would return.

Every day and night, Guinevere's words echoed in his mind, _You'd be wise to write me every day and keep your promise. I don't want to go daft waiting for you._

He would not abandon Guinevere and he'd return. With this thought, he was able to get on with his voyage. Will knew he'd be with his father and return to his beloved Guinevere. Little did Will know fate had something else planned for him.

While going about his business, Will looked forward to meeting his father. He wondered below decks and fingered his gold medallion his father sent to him. Suddenly, he felt a shudder in the ship. Puzzled, Will headed up to the boat deck to investigate. When he emerged, he saw the captain and officers scrambling around the deck in distress. Will turned around and saw a ship through the fog of the day. Atop the ship, Will noticed a Jolly Roger. The skull seemed to be cracking a toothy smile at him. Suddenly, _**KABOOM! **_Cannon fire ripped through the hull of the _Princess! _Startled, Will strayed backwards and tumbled overboard. He struggled in the water and watched as the _Princess _was blown to bits before him and ignited in flames. Hastily, Will clambered atop a wooden blank and lay there in exhaustion. The last thing Will registered in his mind was one last toothy grin from the Jolly Roger of the black ship. Will then faded into darkness and registered nothing more.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth looked out into the fog and began to sing_: Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me! We pillage and plunder, rifle and loot, drink up me hearties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, drink up me hearties, yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me! We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack, drink up-_

A large hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder. Elizabeth gasped and looked up to a weather-beaten face.

"Quiet, missy!" the man scolded, "Curse pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us do you?"

Before Elizabeth could reply, Lieutenant Norrington's rigid voice sounded. "Mr. Gibbs, that will do!"

"She was singin' bout pirates," Gibbs said, "Bad luck to be singin' bout pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog, mark my words."

Norrington nodded. "Consider them marked. On your way."

Gibbs ambled off and took a swig from his flask. "Aye, Lieutenant. It's bad luck to have a woman aboard, too. Even a miniature one."

Elizabeth had different, more optimistic ideas about pirates. She did not see them as people to be feared. Ever since she left England, Elizabeth wished and anticipated to meet a pirate. She thought the experience would be fascinating and wonderful She was not a bit afraid or superstitious about pirates.

"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Norrington smiled. "Think again, Miss Swann. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who wears a pirate brand or sails under a pirate flag gets what he deserves. A short drop and a sudden stop."

Perplexed, Elizabeth turned to Gibbs, who yanked on his kerchief. Elizabeth gasped in horror. She couldn't believe that every pirate deserved such a terrible fate as a hanging. Norrington seemed to harsh in his vow or too passionate Elizabeth thought.

"Lieutenant Norrington, I admire your fervor, but I'm concerned about the effects this will have upon my daughter," Governor Swann interrupted.

"Apologies, Governor," Norrington said dutifully.

"Actually, I find it all fascinating," Elizabeth said passionately.

"Yes, that's what concerns me," Swann said flatly.

Elizabeth turned her attention to the sea. If she could not meet pirates yet, perhaps the sea would comfort her. Just then, her eye was drawn to a floating parasol.

_Where did you come from? _Elizabeth wondered to herself as she smiled.

Elizabeth turned and her eyes widened. Emerging from the fog, Elizabeth spotted a figure floating atop a plank!

Elizabeth turned to the men and pointed to the sea. "Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!"

Norrington and his crew dashed to the starboard side and gazed out to sea where they spotted the figure.

"Man overboard!" Norrington shouted, "Fetch a hook! Haul him aboard!"

Elizabeth watched anxiously as the limp figure of a little boy was hoisted aboard the _Dauntless. _She hoped that the efforts to save him were not in vain as she watched Norrington examine him.

"He's still breathing," Norrington declared.

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief to know the boy was alive. She was glad he could be saved.

"Mary, Mother of God!" Gibbs exclaimed.

Everyone looked out to see the charred remains of the _Princess_ with wide eyes.

"What happened here?" Swann gasped.

"Most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels aren't heavily armed," Norrington said wisely.

"Lot of good it did them," Gibbs groaned, "Everyone's just thinking it, I'm just sayin' it: pirates."

Swann laughed nervously. "Well, no proof of that! Could've just been an accident."

Norrington didn't like what he saw. Merchant vessels were a prime target of pirates. For all he knew Gibbs could've been right. He wanted to find out what caused this destruction and find those responsible.

"Rouse the captain! Launch the boats!" Norrington commanded, "Heave to and take in sail!"

Elizabeth watch as the poor, half-drowned boy was moved aft and layered in blankets.

Swann took her aside by the hand. "Elizabeth, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him."

Elizabeth nodded and hurried to attend to the poor boy. Her father had no need to ask her this duty. She wanted to help the boy as soon as she saw him. Elizabeth gazed at the dark-haired boy with a kindness in her eyes.

_He's quite handsome, Elizabeth thought. _

As gently as she could, Elizabeth bent down and brushed the boy's dark locks away from his face. As she did so, she trembled and her heart thumped. Just then, the boy gasped awake and grabbed her wrist.

Elizabeth was quick to calm the boy. "It's okay. My name is Elizabeth Swann."

"W-w-Will Turner," the boy moaned.

Elizabeth smiled at him. "I'm watching over you, Will."

Comforted and weak, Will gasped and then slipped back into darkness. Elizabeth smiled at Will's comfort and noticed something around his neck. She tugged the chain free and beheld a gold medallion with a skull etched in. Elizabeth knew this meant only one thing and her heart skipped a beat.

"You're a pirate!" she gasped in wonder.

"Has he said anything?" Norrington asked.

Elizabeth hid the medallion behind her back and turned to Norrington. "His name is William Turner," she addressed, "That's all I found out."

Norrington nodded and signaled his men. "Take him below."

Elizabeth watched as Will was taken below decks. She secretly took out the medallion and as she did, she noticed a black ship in the fog. Atop the ship, a Jolly Roger smiled at her. Elizabeth shut her eyes, trying to escape the smile.

"Elizabeth!" called Governor Swann.

"Father!" Elizabeth gasped.

"I want you to stay below with the boy," Governor Swann told her, "He'll need you when he wakes. Take care of him."

Elizabeth nodded and proceeded below decks to check on Will. She saw Will lying on a hammock under layers of blankets with a washcloth on his head. Elizabeth took a stool and sat beside Will. Elizabeth thought Will looked so beautiful, despite his weakness. Carefully, she took his hand in hers and brushed away his hair.

Will moaned and opened his eyes. "Miss Swann?"

"Shh," Elizabeth comforted, "My name is Elizabeth. You may call me Elizabeth. What may I call you?"

"Will," Will replied, "Where am I?"

"Aboard the _H.M.S. Dauntless_. We're headed for Port Royal, Jamaica where my father will be Governor," Elizabeth explained, "How did you come to be here? Do you remember?"

"I was working my way as a cabin boy," Will said, "I am trying to find my father. He's a merchant sailor in the Caribbean. I was knocked over after the cannon fire tore into the hull of my ship. The last thing I remember was a skull and crossbones."

"I saw the same ship," Elizabeth told him, "Pirates, I'm afraid."

"What will happen to me now?" Will wanted to know.

"You're in my charge," Elizabeth said, "You will be staying with me in Port Royal. My father will find you a trade and you'll get settled."

"Thank you, Miss Swann," Will said appreciatively.

"Elizabeth," corrected Elizabeth, "I want you to rest, Will. We will be in Port Royal soon. You're safe here and you'll be all right."

"Thank you," Will replied.

Elizabeth watched Will as he closed his beautiful eyes. She breathed a sigh of relief knowing Will was comforted and safe. She felt connected to him now and it wasn't because of her charge. Elizabeth felt like now she was meant to look after Will forever and she never wanted to leave him.


	4. Guinevere's Heartbreak & Moving On

Chapter 4: Guinevere's Heartbreak and Moving On

Will spent the rest of the voyage in a comfortable cabin not far from Elizabeth. Governor Swann and Lieutenant Norrington came to his cabin to question the boy.

"How did you end up in the shipwreck?" Governor Swann asked.

"I was crossing from England as well. I was searching for my father in the Caribbean," Will explained, "The next thing I knew, my ship was under attack."

"Did you see the vessel that attacked your ship?" Norrington wanted to know.

"All I saw was the ship's colours," Will said, "A Jolly Roger. The skull seemed to smile at me before I faded."

"Mr. Gibbs must be right," Norrington said pensively, "Pirates are known to attack merchant vessels and fly black colours of skulls and crossbones."

"Is there anything else I can do, Sir?" Will wanted to know.

"You have been all the help, Mr. Turner," Norrington said, "We shall catch those vile creatures and see that they are brought to justice. I will see to it myself."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Will said appreciatively.

Norrington strutted out of the tiny cabin and to the boat deck. Governor Swann remained in the cabin.

"Where shall I go in Port Royal? I have no home," Will asked, fearing for his future, "I was told by Miss Swann that my future was in Port Royal."

"No need to worry, dear boy," Swann reassured him, "You will be safe in Port Royal. I shall see to it personally that you are given a home and a trade on our arrival. My daughter was quite right. Your future is secure."

"Thank you, Governor," Will said gratefully.

"We shall be arriving in Port Royal very soon," Swann told him, "Take some rest while you can, Mr. Turner. In the meantime, my daughter Miss Swann will not be far away if you need assistance."

"I am grateful for your generosity, Governor," Will said.

Swann smiled and exited the room. Will sat alone and all that had transpired whirled about in his mind. Leaving Guin, searching for his father, starting a new life. A new life! He would be separated from all he loved. He wondered how Guinevere would take this parting. Will knew in his heart that she would be as hurt as she was when he told her the news that he planned to leave. Excepting Will, Guinevere had no family to speak of.

_Poor Guin, _Will thought to himself.

Just as these gloomy thoughts entered his head, there Elizabeth entered the cabin.

"Miss Swann," Will greeted.

"Elizabeth," corrected Elizabeth, "Are you well?"

"I'm quite well, Miss Swann," Will told her.

"How many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" insisted Elizabeth.

"At least once more, Miss Swann," Will told her.

Will turned his eyes away and sighed ruefully.

"What's the matter?" Elizabeth asked, concerned.

"I miss my friend," Will told her, "I promised her that I'd return once I found my father."

"But she has family, doesn't she?" Elizabeth asked.

"No," Will replied glumly, "Her mother was taken just years after her birth, and then her father."

Elizabeth lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry. But all is not lost. You are alive and so is she. You'll meet again."

"I know," Will said with a smile, "I feel it in my heart that I will see Guin again. She's all the family I have left."

"Could I be your family?" Elizabeth asked keenly.

"What?" Will asked, startled.

"You may not have your friend with you, but you are not alone," Elizabeth said optimistically, "I will be here for you, always. I'm watching over you. Could I be your family?"

Will was taken aback. He could only stare at the lovely Elizabeth. He had only known her for a short time and he had feelings for her. Will could feel his heart skip a beat and it felt like it was going to burst.

Will threw his arms about Elizabeth. "Thank you, Miss Swann! I'll never forget your kindness. I'd be honored to have your company."

"You are most welcome, Will," Elizabeth replied happily, "I'm glad to have met you and it will be wonderful to be with you in Port Royal."

"Thank you for giving me a family," Will said sincerely.

"I was happy to give it," Elizabeth said with a smile.

Elizabeth hugged Will once more. Will felt his heart lighten in her embrace. He had never felt this way before. Will never wanted Elizabeth to leave his side. He knew that he loved Elizabeth Swann.

Meanwhile, across the pond, Guinevere was left to fend for herself after Will's return. She waited for him faithfully every day, as she promised. Her heart was lifted as if some heavy burden had been removed with each cheerful letter from her dear friend Will. She would always let him know she was safe and waiting for him to return in her letters.

_Dearest Will, _

_You cannot even comprehend how much I am missing you every day. I miss running through the gardens, teasing you about pirates, etc, etc. You needn't worry about me. I am safe and in good health since our parting. I eagerly await your return with your father, William. It will be lovely to have a family once more. I pray for you every night and day that you find your father and for your happiness. Do not forget to honor your promise, else I shall have to come out to the Caribbean and drag you back to England myself! I do not expect you to forget, as the honorable gentleman Will Turner has never made a promise he hasn't kept. I will wait for you and my eye shall be on the horizon. _

_All my love, _

_Your Guin. _

_P. S. Don't forget to write back, like you promised. _

So Guinevere wrote to her dear friend Will, hoping her words would comfort her beloved friend. She then recited a prayer before laying her head on her pillow every night.

"Lord," she would begin, "Please bless my beloved Will Turner. I wish for his happiness and safe return to England. Please ensure that he is safe and returns to me. I love him and he is like my heart. I cannot live without him. Amen."

With every passing day, Guinevere continued to pray for Will's safe return. However, she noticed that she had not gotten a letter from Will less than a fortnight. Guinevere began to fear for the worst.

_Will, where are you? _she asked apprehensively.

Days and days passed and still no word from Will. Guinevere's heart felt like it would burst. Will had never made a promise he never kept. Guinevere did not know why he had not been writing to her.

_What if he's forgotten me? _Guinevere asked herself in dread.

Guinevere would learn the truth only one day later. Guinevere was in town and she overheard whispers from the townspeople. She overheard an officer speaking with a young woman.

"Good day, sir," said the woman casually.

"Good day," greeted the officer, "Have you heard the news?"

"What news?" asked the lady, intrigued.

"There's been a pirate attack on a merchant ship," replied the officer.

At the words pirate attack, Guinevere listened intently.

"Pirates? Where?" gasped the woman.

"Just off the Caribbean," explained the officer, "The ship was identified as the _Princess._"

Guinevere's eyes were huge. _The Princess? _

"My goodness!" exclaimed the woman.

"There has been no word on any survivors," said the man glumly.

"I pray those who died find peace," said the woman.

Guinevere froze where she was. She felt like a knife had been driven through her heart. Unable to control herself, Guinevere raced back to her home she shared with Will. Upon reaching Will's abandoned house, Guinevere was overwhelmed by the memories the garden held. She and Will chasing each other, jesting and tickling. It was all to painful to bear for poor Guinevere.

In a fit of sorrow, Guinevere shouted at the top of her lungs. "**AHHHHHHHH!**"

Depleted, Guinevere mournfully sank to her knees. She then lay down on the cool grass and sobbed unrestricted tears. Her tears sank into the grass that she caressed. Guinevere curled up into a ball holding her legs tightly, as if for warmth.

"Will…Will… Will…" Guinevere sobbed, "Will, please! Will! Don't leave me! **Will!**"

And so Guinevere continued to cry out. She had lost the only man she called family. She felt she lost her heart. Guinevere felt as if she had died along with Will.


	5. Will's New Life and Guinevere's Rescuer

Chapter 5: Will's New Life and Guinevere's Rescuer

As Guinevere grieved, Will felt heartbroken as well. He knew that he would never be able to see his friend again, unless by some miracle. As he lay in his cabin, Will's thoughts strayed to her. Was she all right? Could she live without him? He wished so much to see her once more. Just then, Elizabeth knocked on his cabin door.

"Will?" she called, "Are you decent?"

"Yes," Will replied, sitting up on his hammock.

"Ah, still abed at this time?" Elizabeth laughed, "The sun is shining and it is a beautiful day."

"What other news is there?" Will asked.

"We've just arrived in Port Royal," Elizabeth explained, "My father shall have you apprenticed in no time. We heard that Port Royal is in need of a blacksmith's apprentice. My father was thinking of having you work there."

"Thank you, Miss Swann," Will replied gratefully.

"Will, how many times more will I have to ask you to call me Elizabeth?" sighed Elizabeth.

"You are a lady of higher birth than me," Will replied bashfully, "At least once more, Miss Swann."

"Very well," Elizabeth said, "Come, my father is expecting us."

Hand-in-hand, Elizabeth led Will up to the main deck to disembark.

Governor Swann was there to greet the two. "Ah, Elizabeth, and Mr. Turner. We are ready to settle in Port Royal. I imagine, Mr. Turner, that Elizabeth told you we are apprenticing you to the town blacksmith. You shall have a fine career, boy."

"I thank you for your kindness, Governor," Will replied graciously.

"Excellent," Swann said proudly, "Come along."

Will and Elizabeth gazed all around at their surroundings. Port Royal was a bustling, tiny town sandwiched in the Fort Charles. The sun was bright on the town and the Union Jack waved proudly in the wind.

"My father told me Port Royal would be like London," Elizabeth said with approval, "What do you think, Will?"

"Much like London, I agree," Will said.

The first stop in Port Royal was the blacksmith shop. Will looked up at a statue of a blacksmith and a sign that read: _J. Brown Blacksmith Shop._

Governor Swann knocked on the door. Emerging from the door was a short, bearded man in a brown apron.

"What can I do for you, Sir?" asked the bearded man.

"I am Governor Weatherby Swann and I have heard you need an apprentice, Mister Brown," Swann explained.

"In fact I am, Sir," Brown replied brightly.

Swann ushered Will forward. "I found this boy drifting at sea. I am assured he will have a secure future here in your shop."

"What is your name, son?" Brown asked Will.

"Will Turner," answered Will.

"Have you worked in metal before?" questioned Brown.

"No," replied Will.

"Well, that is something we can remedy. You will be the finest blacksmith in Port Royal, no doubt," Brown replied.

"Thank you, Mr. Brown," Will said appreciatively.

"Very well," Swann said, pleased.

Will bowed to Elizabeth. "Good day, Miss Swann."

"Good day, Will," Elizabeth said.

From then on, Will lived in John Brown's blacksmith shop. He was taught how to improve on his reading and writing. Mrs. Emma Brown, wife of the blacksmith, supervised Will in this and was surprised how quickly Will learned.

"Dear boy, how bright you are!" she exclaimed.

"My mother taught me to read and write before she died," Will explained.

"And what a brilliant boy she raised!" Mrs. Brown marveled.

Will was taught by Mr. Brown how to cool metal and shape it into any structure. Will was also quite gifted in his metalwork and Mr. Brown was quite pleased.

"You are a natural, Will," he praised.

"Thank you, sir," Will replied.

Will knew that Elizabeth was right. His future in Port Royal was secure. He loved being a blacksmith and he was skilled at it. When night fell, his thoughts strayed back to Guinevere.

Meanwhile, a distraught Guinevere did not know what to do with herself. She lost the only man she could ever love. What more was there to do?

"Lord on High, deliver me," Guinevere prayed.

Since Will's death, Guinevere felt hollow inside. The beautiful English weather could not bring her pleasure. The house she shared with Will was empty and too painful for her to bear.

"How do I go on?" Guinevere asked herself every day.

Every day since Will's departure was agony. Guinevere felt as if she had no heart left. Then, one day, she came to a heartbreaking conclusion.

"There's only one thing left to do," she declared.

Guinevere traveled to the nearest beach she could find. Once she set her feet she felt the rough stones beneath her. Guinevere quickly filled her pockets with as many stones as possible.

Once her dress was heavy enough, Guinevere looked up to the sky and sighed. "I'm coming, Will."

Not daring to hold her breath, Guinevere descended into the chilly waters. Then, she let herself float, not caring if she lived. Slowly, Guinevere let the water take the life from her. Suddenly, before her life could be taken by the water, she was saved by an unknown. Guinevere coughed and sputtered as she regained her breath. She looked upon a man with a white wig and a red jacket and a large tricorn hat.

"You are lucky to be alive, Miss," the man said.

"Parris. Guin Parris," Guinevere addressed, "Who are you?"

"I am Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company," replied the man.

Guinevere did not know it, but her life was about to change dramatically with the meeting of this Cutler Beckett.


	6. Beckett and Guinevere

Chapter 6: Beckett and Guinevere

"What are you doing?" Guinevere demanded wearily.

"I believe I am saving your life, Miss Parris," replied Beckett.

"I don't believe I asked you to," Guinevere countered.

"Would you rather drown?" Beckett asked.

"Do you have to ask?" Guinevere retorted, "I didn't say I wanted your help."

"That's because you were gargling water," Beckett said smartly.

"Are you going to leave me alone or what?" Guinevere demanded.

"How old are you, Miss Parris?" Beckett asked.

"Twelve," Guinevere replied, "I'll be thirteen in one month."

"A young lady such as your age needs a lesson in manners," Beckett told her.

"You'll solve that problem in a moment," Guinevere said, "And you did not answer my question: are you going to leave me alone?"

"I already gave it. No," Beckett replied flatly.

"What makes you think I want to live, you pale moron?" Guinevere asked furiously.

"You never said you wanted to die," Beckett said.

"You have no idea why I am here and I prefer you didn't," Guinevere told him, annoyed.

"Sorry, but I can't just leave you to freeze to death," Beckett declared.

"Why not?" questioned Guinevere.

"I may be a wretch, but I am no monster and can't leave a child to die without cause," Beckett explained.

"What will it take to get you away from me?" Guinevere groaned.

"If you didn't want my company, you should've thought of that before you tossed yourself into the sea," Beckett told her.

"I wish you were a monster right now," Guinevere muttered.

"Hush before you make yourself worse," Beckett told her.

Although she wanted to say something in protest, Guinevere was much too weak. The coldness of the water had overwhelmed her and she was taken by chills and sleep.

Beckett then layered his coat over Guinevere's shaking, wet form. Hugging Guinevere's small body close to him, Beckett then gave her his warmth. He rose from the ground, carrying Guinevere in his arms. He made his way down to the docks to a grand English vessel bearing the colours of the East India Trading Company. Beckett entered the vessel with the ill Guinevere in his arms.

"My lord," Beckett called, "Lord Lawrence!"

Beckett then came across a man in a gray wig with eyes as green as the grass. "My lord Lawrence!"

"Mr. Beckett," Lawrence addressed, "What is the trouble?"

"We have a woman in danger," Beckett explained, showing Lawrence Guinevere's motionless form.

"Heavens! Bring her down below immediately!" Lawrence gasped.

Beckett then took Guinevere below decks, followed by Lord Lawrence. Beckett entered the physician's cabin and laid Guinevere on a bunk.

"We have someone in need of help, doctor," Beckett said.

"I can see that," replied the doctor, "What happened?"

"The lady was found on a beach," Beckett explained, "I pulled her out myself. Apparently, she did not want to live and I have yet to find out why."

"That can wait," the doctor said, "She's lucky you found her. She is hypothermic. She needs to warm immediately."

"Very well, doctor," Beckett said politely.

"If you would excuse me, I must get this woman out of these wet clothes," the doctor told him.

"Very well," Beckett said lightly.

Beckett exited the room, while the doctor removed Guinevere's sopping clothes and replaced them with a uniform of blue and yellow. Hours later, Guinevere awoke in the doctor's office with Beckett at her side.

"You again?" Guinevere demanded, rolling her eyes.

"I told you that you needed a lesson in manners," Beckett replied.

"I didn't ask you to pull me from that water, so I cannot thank you," Guinevere said curtly.

"I did not know your reasoning behind your desire to end your life," Beckett told her, "It seems odd that a girl of twelve would want to end her life."

"If you knew what happened to me, you'd understand," Guinevere said glumly.

"I will once you explain it to me," Beckett said.

Guinevere sighed. "I can tell you, but I doubt you'll understand."

"I can try," countered Beckett.

"I lost a friend," Guinevere began slowly, "His name was Will and we'd been friends since we were born. We lost our mothers together. He sailed off to the Caribbean to find his father and…and…"

"Go on," Beckett said expectantly.

"There was a pirate attack on the _H.M.S. Princess_!" Guinevere exploded, letting warm tears fall down her rosy cheeks, "That was the vessel my friend was traveling aboard as a cabin boy. He was killed in the attack. I could not go on and that is why I want to end my life."

"You certainly must not judge people before you know them," Beckett advised her.

"You're telling me you understand?" Guinevere asked.

"I do, and there is no need to end your life," Beckett told her, "A strong woman carries on. I see stubbornness in you, Miss Parris. You are too stubborn to give up on life in such a manner."

"Well, fancy that coming from a man who hardly knows me," Guinevere said in jest.

"I'm beginning to know you," Beckett countered, "And I know you would not have taken your own life."

"I died with my friend!" Guinevere exclaimed, "I loved him!"

"Would a girl of twelve no anything about love?" Beckett questioned.

"Clearly, you don't," Guinevere snapped.

"In this day and age, love is not the currency of the realm," Beckett said wisely.

"Oh, really?" Guinevere asked, annoyed, "What is?"

Beckett smiled. "It's sad to say that currency is the currency of the realm today."

"Sad for who? You?" Guinevere asked hotly.

"I'm afraid you'll find this notion sad in time," Beckett told her.

"Surprisingly, I can't agree more with you," Guinevere said wittily.

"Very good, at least we agree on something," Beckett said unctuously, "I shall leave you to rest, Miss Parris. Good night."

"Thank you. You're exhausting me already," Guinevere said wearily.

Beckett exited the room, leaving Guinevere to shiver under her blankets. Guinevere could not believe the wholly-headedness of Cutler Beckett. She couldn't understand why he could be so cold.

_What does that Buckethead know about love?_ Guinevere thought to herself, _Currency is not the currency in my world or this one. I should be grateful, but I cannot be. Will, where are you? _

Guinevere let these thoughts dwell in her mind until she fell into sleep. In her dreams, she was back at her garden with Will once more and she found peace in these dreams.

In the Caribbean, Will lay quiet, lost in his dreams. Suddenly, for a reason he could not explain, Will was startled awake. He could not sleep. His thoughts were once more focused on Guinevere. Will wondered where she was, and if she was well. Most of all, he wished that she was happy while he was gone. Will sat by his tiny bed and clasped his hands.

"Our Lord who art in Heaven," he whispered, "Hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done as it is done on Earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass on us. And lead us not to temptation, but deliver us from evil. Lord, if you hear my prayers, I pray that you look after my dear friend Guin. I pray that she is happy and in good health while I am gone. She is a good girl, Lord. Please, bless her with your Grace as you have blessed me. Amen."

Comforted by his prayer, Will laid back down on his bed. _I will find you, Guin. I will return to you someday. We shall see each other again. I promise. _

With that promise in his mind, Will allowed himself to sleep, determined to fulfill his oath someday.


	7. Moving On

Chapter 7: Moving On

"Will, where are you when I need you most?" Guinevere asked aloud to her silent cabin.

It had been a week since Guinevere was rescued from her fate by Cutler Beckett and she couldn't help but miss Will every day she was alive.

"All I want is to be with you, Will," Guinevere whispered, "Why is it I cannot get back to you?"

"Perhaps because you tried to kill yourself," interrupted Beckett.

Guinevere groaned. "As long as you're around, I might've made good on my promise."

"But you cannot fulfill that promise because as long as I live, you shall live," Beckett declared.

"That's what you think," Guinevere said smartly.

"I know so," Beckett corrected her, "Are you well?"

"What does it matter to you?" barked Guinevere.

"I'm trying to keep you alive, Miss Parris," Beckett told her, "If you are not well, then that is not good for either of us."

"You didn't answer my question," Guinevere said, "Why do you care if I live or die? What's in it for you, eh?"

"Did I mention a profit?" Beckett said slyly.

"Just make your point," Guinevere groaned.

"I'm quite charmed by you, Miss Parris," Beckett admitted.

"I think you've been drinking too much tea," Guinevere said.

"I'm as sober as I can be," Beckett said, "I have enjoyed your company over this past week."

"Funny, because you've been nothing but a thorn in my side," Guinevere said tonelessly.

"Please, enough with the fighting words," Beckett pleaded her, "Did I not save your life?"

"You did, but in case you weren't listening, I did not want to be saved," Guinevere said.

"But can I not be given some respect for what I have done for you?" Beckett asked, "I saved you and have given you a home on my ship. Does that mean anything?"

"No, sorry," Guinevere said dismissively.

"You do need a lesson in manners," Beckett told her, "You have no quarrel with me, and I have none with you. Please, put away the bitterness."

"How can I not be bitter?" Guinevere demanded, "You tore me away from being with someone I loved."

"The heart mends," Beckett told her, "Isn't it time to move on from this tragedy? You have a life, and I'm certain your friend would want you to live it."

"That's odd considering you don't know my friend," Guinevere spat.

"All the same, it is time to let go," Beckett told her.

"Suppose I did," Guinevere ventured, "Where would it get me?"

"Anywhere you could dream," Beckett replied.

"What if I should choose to hold on a little longer, say, forever?" Guinevere asked.

"You will move on," Beckett told her, "I know you will."

"Perhaps I will," Guinevere said thoughtfully, "Perhaps I won't."

"I think it wise if you did," Beckett advised.

"Since when do you tell me what to do with my life?" Guinevere demanded.

"Since you are a child and you have not seen as many winters as I have," Beckett replied, "You think you have no reason to live, but you do. You just deny it."

Guinevere nodded. "You've got wisdom for such an annoying man."

"I was hoping you'd see my point of view," Beckett said with a smile.

"Know this," Guinevere told him, "If I live, I live for my friend only. Not because of you."

"Your point is known," Beckett said.

"What becomes of me now?" Guinevere wanted to know.

"You will continue to recover here," Beckett explained, "Seeing that you have no money and no connections to speak of, you shall remain under my care."

Guinevere's eyes widened. "Under your _what?_ Did you just say care?"

"Yes, _my _care," Beckett told her.

"You mean I have to stay with you forever?" Guinevere asked with terror and annoyance gripping her.

"Not forever, Miss Parris," Beckett corrected her, "Unless you'd like to stay with me forever."

"I'd rather not," Guinevere said with disdain.

"Then you will be released," Beckett said with a grin.

"I hope sooner rather than later," Guinevere said, rolling her eyes.

"One of these days, you will appreciate me, Miss Parris," Beckett said knowingly.

"That day will be Judgment Day," Guinevere groaned under her breath.

Across the seas, Will struggled to move on every day without Guinevere. Elizabeth brought him great pleasure, and he was happy to be alive with her, but he felt without Guinevere, he was hollow. One day, while playing with Elizabeth, Will's feelings were as clear as the light of day.

"You look troubled, Will," Elizabeth said attentively.

"I haven't slept well," Will said glumly.

"Because of your Guinevere?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know how to move on without her," Will said earnestly, "I feel empty without her."

"You could be whole again," Elizabeth told him.

"It's not that simple," Will said sadly, "Guin and I were raised together. We've never been apart for twelve years. Twelve years is a long time. It's hard to let go. I don't know if I'll ever see her again."

Elizabeth took Will's hand. "You can't go on pining away for Guin like this, Will. I do not know Guin, but I do know she wouldn't want you to fret over her from sunrise to sunset each day. Don't dwell on the past, Will. If you look to the future, there is more comfort of seeing Guin again. I'm certain she is in your future."

"But what shall I do without her?" Will asked.

"Just carry on with your life. I'm certain that if you hold on to hope, Guinevere will find you one day," Elizabeth said gently.

Will smiled. "That is an encouraging thought. Thank you, Miss Swann."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Will, please. My name is Elizabeth."

"At least once more, Miss Swann," Will said politely.

Just then, Swann appeared. "Come now, Elizabeth. Mr. Turner must be getting back to his master."

"Father, at least one hour more?" Elizabeth pleaded.

"Mr. Turner is a learning apprentice," Swann said, "He cannot become a good apprentice if he plays with the Governor's daughter. Come inside."

"Good day, Mr. Swann. Miss Swann," Will said.

"Good day, Mr. Turner," replied Swann.

"Good day, Will," Elizabeth repeated.

"Elizabeth, I would appreciate if you'd show the same propriety the boy has shown you," Swann said primly.

"Good day, _Mr. Turner,_" Elizabeth sighed.

Will stood by and watched Elizabeth disappear into the Governor's mansion. He felt his heart lift at the last glimpse of her face.

That night, as Will slept in his bed, his head swirled with the advice Elizabeth had given him. He knew Guinevere was alive in England and she would be all right. Will was certain that Guinevere could be strong. He did have hope of seeing her again. After all, Will promised to return to Guinevere and he never breaks his promise. He began to accept in his heart that he'd never find his father. Will only really cared to return to Guinevere. He decided that it was time to move on. Will would return to Guinevere, but he was willing to wait for that day to come. Until that day, Will sought comfort with Elizabeth Swann, his new friend.


	8. The Future of Guinevere

Chapter 8: The Future of Guinevere

Eight years had gone by faster than a wave breaks on the sea. After eight years, Guinevere, now a lovely woman of twenty years, was dismayed to be in the company of Cutler Beckett after many years. Since she had no family and no connections, Guinevere was forced to remain with Beckett. After eight years, Beckett managed to become a lord in the East India Trading Company, and his business made him and Guinevere travel the world. They settled down at a large home in France when Beckett was not making business. Every year, she missed Will like a child misses their blanket. There was not a day every year that she did not think of him and want to be with him.

"It's been eight years and not a day goes by when I don't miss you, Will," whispered Guinevere as she sat alone in her room, "I wish you were here with me right now. I wish I were with you right now."

Just then, Beckett entered her room. "Good morning, Miss Parris. Still abed at this time of day?"

"Don't you know it's polite to knock?" Guinevere replied scornfully.

"It's not polite to be rude to your host," Beckett told her.

"How can I be polite to you when you show me no courtesy?" Guinevere questioned.

"Please, Miss Parris, enough of that," Beckett said primly, "I was just wondering if you liked some breakfast."

"Only if you poisoned it," Guinevere said nonchalantly.

"If I poisoned you, it would defeat the purpose of me keeping you all these years," Beckett reasoned.

"And what reason was that? To torture me?" Guinevere groaned.

"Why, to protect a child in need," Beckett told her, cracking a smile, "I'm not a monster, Miss Parris."

"That's debatable," Guinevere said bitterly.

"Please, if you wouldn't mind putting your bitterness aside, you must eat something," Beckett told her attentively.

"Fine, but only because my stomach won't shut up," Guinevere said reluctantly, "Just like you."

Guinevere attempted to follow Beckett, but he stopped her. "Please dress first. You are not decent for breakfast."

Guinevere rolled her eyes. "Why did he bother saving me?"

Guinevere ducked behind a dressing screen and proceeded to dress herself with her stomach howling. After she had dressed in a simple dark red dress, Guinevere proceeded downstairs to the dining room. The scent of eggs and biscuits filled the air as Guinevere entered the room and she relished it. Beckett pulled out a chair in his gentlemanly manner and she sat down. As soon as she did, Guinevere began stuffing her mouth with eggs, biscuits, and wine.

"Is the food satisfactory?" Beckett asked.

"Other than the fact that you didn't poison it, it's delicious," Guinevere said nonchalantly.

"There is a reason I haven't poisoned it," Beckett told her.

"I know that one, as you just explained it to me," Guinevere said, her mouth full of eggs.

"There's more to my reasoning," Beckett explained.

"Such as?" Guinevere asked expectantly.

"I've grown quite fond of you over these long years, Miss Parris. You and I are both lonely in this world. I do not want to be lonely. You are the woman that can be my company," Beckett said pointedly.

"What are you getting at?" Guinevere asked.

"I desire you as my wife," Beckett told her.

Immediately, Guinevere began choking on her wine and eggs.

"Come again?" she asked incredulously.

"I want to marry you, Miss Parris," Beckett repeated.

"And what brought this on? Are you sure you haven't been drinking?" Guinevere asked in shock.

"I have never been more sober," Beckett replied, "I have decided that I shall share my life with no one but you."

"Can I have some more wine? I think I'm going to faint," Guinevere said, her eyes wide.

"Do I have an answer?" Beckett asked, expectantly.

"What do you think?" Guinevere snapped.

"Please, Miss Parris," Beckett pleaded, "I do not wish you to be bitter with me. It has been eight years since I pulled you from your undeserved fate of drowning. Being bitter with me will not bring back your friend."

"Yes, but it's comforting," Guinevere said.

"You cannot dwell on the past forever, Guinevere," Beckett said astutely, "After eight years, it is time to move on. I offer you a chance to move on and forget this pain. Will you accept my proposal?"

"Hmm, let me think about that_-no!_" Guinevere said, her voice filled with scorn.

"How can you refuse my offer?" Beckett asked her pointedly.

"By saying no," Guinevere said snappily.

"How can you refuse after all I'm doing and all I've done?" Beckett asked.

"I never asked you to do anything," Guinevere said bitterly.

"But I have done everything for you," Beckett countered, "I have taken care of you for eight years. Eight long years. I think I have earned my dues."

"What you've earned is a right for me to knock you out," Guinevere said, her temper growing.

"Please, think of what I offer you," Beckett pleaded, "I offer you a position in society. You shall be saved from destitution and given a comfortable home. And you will never have to feel the pain of loss again."

"I'd rather be destitute and filled with agony," Guinevere groaned.

"Please, I don't want to see you suffer any longer," Beckett said earnestly.

"If you will excuse me," Guinevere said, rising from the table, "I shall go to meditate on your offer."

"Do consider it, Guinevere," Beckett advised her.

Guinevere retreated to the only peaceful place she had. She sat down on her bed and sighed. Slow tears came and splashed onto her blankets. Guinevere did not want to marry this boring Beckett. All she wanted was to be with Will again. Yet Guinevere knew that was not possible.

"What can I do, Will?" she asked in the darkness.

For hours, Guinevere sat alone in her room. She didn't want to marry Beckett, but she didn't want to be alone anymore. Thinking of Will was also unbearable. The thought of some hope of having a man who had some interest in her was tolerable. Guinevere knew she couldn't go on forever.

"God forgive me," Guinevere sighed.

Silently, she exited her room and headed downstairs to meet Beckett.

"Cutler Beckett," she addressed.

"Guinevere," Beckett greeted, "Have you come to a decision?"

"I have," Guinevere said slowly, her voice shaking.

"_And?_" Beckett asked in anticipation.

"Cutler Beckett, I accept your proposal," Guinevere said solemnly, "I am ready to move on and be your companion."

"Excellent," Beckett said.

"I am grateful for your offer," Guinevere said, choking on her words.

"And I'm happy you've accepted," Beckett said, grinning a charming smile that made Guinevere want to scream, "We shall wed in one week."

One week stuck in Guinevere's mind. She would have one more week to brood over Will and the future she'd never have with him.

As Guinevere entered her room, she gasped to herself. "What have I done?"

The one week of brooding flew by faster than time itself. Before Guinevere knew it, she was dressed in a silk, ivory wedding gown with a bouquet of daffodils. She knew that there was no turning back now. Guinevere knew that this was her fate sealed. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Guinevere answered.

A servant entered the room. "My lady, the wedding is ready to begin."

Guinevere's heart was in her throat. Whatever chance she had with Will, it was dead. Guinevere then willed herself to proceed to the altar. She did not acknowledge those around her. The only thing she knew was Beckett and the life she'd never have with Will. When the minister asked if Guinevere would have Beckett as her lawfully wedded husband, she numbly squeaked out the words: "I do."

Guinevere did not feel Beckett's lips on her when her fate was sealed. She could never be with Will in living or dying. Guinevere was now with Beckett. Miss Parris had now become Mrs. Beckett.


	9. Propriety

Chapter 9: Propriety

Along the eight years Guinevere had matured, Will had also grown into a fine man of twenty years. In eight years he remained in Port Royal under the apprenticeship of John Brown. However, Mrs. Brown, who furthered Will's education and had been dear to Mr. Brown, passed away one year before. This lead Mr. Brown to abandon his craft and instead, learn the art of the drink. With his master being drunk every day, Will honed his skills and created fine works. He even helped build the prison cells in Port Royal to hold the convicts and pirates captured by James Norrington. At the sight of the new prison, Governor Swann was amazed.

"This is quite a sturdy fortress, Mr. Turner! I'm impressed!" he praised.

"It's all in the half-pin barrel hinges," Will said, feeling pleased with himself.

"Please do thank your master for me, Mr. Turner," Swann said beaming.

Will's face fell. _What? My master? I make a fortress and he gets the credit?_

Despite wanting to howl, Will hid his resentment. "I shall."

Also viewing the new prison cells was Elizabeth, as expected. Will noticed her in a gold silk dress and was taken aback. Elizabeth had also grown to be a fine woman in eight years. He couldn't help smiling as she approached him.

"Will, this is wonderful work! You have a gift!" Elizabeth said in pleasure.

"I'm glad you approve, Miss Swann," Will said modestly.

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" she asked.

"At least once more, Miss Swann. As always," Will said, still smiling.

"Will, every day for the past eight years you've said that. I'm your friend. You have no need to stand on ceremony with me," Elizabeth groaned.

"Indeed, Miss Swann," Will agreed.

"Will, please. My name is Elizabeth," Elizabeth sighed.

"Yes, Miss Swann," Will said timidly.

Elizabeth sighed. She knew this conversation wasn't going anywhere. Just then, Governor Swann stepped in between the pair.

"Ah, Mr. Turner! I thought I'd find you two together," he said casually, "Might I have a word with you?"

Will glanced at Elizabeth, not wanting to part from her side for a moment.

Elizabeth simply nodded. "Mr. Turner."

Will knew he had displeased Elizabeth. He wanted to make amends, but he didn't know how. She was a wealthy Governor's daughter, and he was a blacksmith's apprentice. Regardless of their affection for each other, Will could not address her so casually. He let himself be taken by Governor Swann.

"Has working for Mr. Brown been productive for you?" Swann asked conversationally.

"Yes, very much so," Will replied.

"Ah, that is always good to hear," Swann said with a smile, "I noticed you've become fond of Elizabeth over the years."

"Certainly, sir. I mean, I appreciate what she has done for me. What you all have done for me," Will admitted.

"Well, that is why I wanted to talk with you," Swann said slowly. "You are a blacksmith's apprentice. A very skilled and gifted apprentice to be sure. But Elizabeth is not a blacksmith or blacksmith's apprentice. She is different. She is my daughter and of a higher rank than you."

"Indeed, sir," Will agreed.

"Then I trust you know your place, Mr. Turner?" Swann asked pointedly, "I do not mean to be cruel, but I only want the best for my daughter as your mother and father would've wanted the best for you. Therefore, when you are with Elizabeth, you will address her as 'Miss Swann'."

"I understand that part quite well, Governor Swann," Will said, hiding his annoyance.

"Good. And I trust that you cannot be in the same social circle, either. It is too scandalous for Elizabeth to be seen with someone below her station. I do not want a scandal for either of you. I hope you understand," Swann said gently.

No matter how kindly Swann arranged his words, it couldn't stop them from hurting Will. Will could no longer enjoy Elizabeth's company on his own free will. He had to treat her as his superior from that day forth. It stung him a great deal to lost this privilege.

"I understand, Sir," Will said humbly.

"Thank you, Mr. Turner," Swann said appreciatively. "I hope I'm not too hard on you."

Will wanted to howl. He had just been told that he could no longer spend the time with Elizabeth that he likes. Swann didn't think that was cruel? Once again, Will kept his composure.

"Not at all, Governor Swann," he said.

"You are a fine lad, Mr. Turner," Swann said with a smile. "If only you had been born of a more superior circle."

_If only,_ Will thought bitterly.

"I appreciate your compliment, Governor," Will said humbly.

"I'm glad you have a sense of propriety, Mr. Turner," Swann said appreciatively.

_I'm not,_ Will thought crossly.

Elizabeth then rejoined her friend and father.

"Will! This new prison will stand up against anything!" she said in amazement.

"Thank you, Miss Swann," Will said.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Will, please. My name is Elizabeth."

"At least once more, Miss Swann. As always," Will replied.

"The boy knows his place and I trust you know yours, Elizabeth," Swann said primly. "We really must be on our way now, shall we?"

Elizabeth half smiled at Will. "Good day, Mr. Turner."

As she and her father made their way out the prison, Will followed desperate to have one last glimpse of Elizabeth.

"Good day," he said before Elizabeth was out of earshot.

Elizabeth glanced back at Will and her gaze pierced his heart. With that she boarded a carriage and rode off back to her mansion. On the carriage ride, Swann was quick to reprimand Elizabeth.

"Your friend Mr. Turner is quite a fine man. He knows his place and has a sense of propriety," Swann said firmly. "But it seems you need to be reminded of your place."

"My place, Father?" Elizabeth questioned.

"You are my daughter. The daughter of the Governor," Swann began. "Mr. Turner is-"

"A blacksmith?" Elizabeth interrupted.

"Precisely!" Swann agreed. "You are from different circles. You must remember your place and respect it."

"Father, Will is my friend, not inferior to me," Elizabeth argued.

Swann sighed. "I'm not going to live forever, Elizabeth. I want to know that you are safe and provided for. Mr. Turner is a fine man, but he is below you in our world. No matter what you may think of him, he is still too far below you."

"I imagine you told him this too?" Elizabeth asked.

"I did," Swann admitted.

"It's not fair, Father," Elizabeth complained. "No one chooses your friends for you. That poor boy is lonely. We owe him everything for saving his life."

"We have given him a trade and a home," Swann countered. "If he is going to find any kindred spirits, it shall not be with you."

The carriage stopped just in front of the mansion. Before Elizabeth could get out, Swann stopped her.

"Please understand, Elizabeth," he pleaded. "I am trying to save you from disgrace as well as Mr. Turner. If I could let you be together, I would but that's not what society wants."

"I understand, Father," Elizabeth said bitterly.

With that she entered the mansion and secluded herself in her room. She then took out the gold medallion that she had taken eight years before. The gold still had its luster and Elizabeth held it close to her heart. She often thought of this medallion like a part of Will and it gave her comfort. Elizabeth then dressed in her nightgown and laid in bed, drifting into her dreams.

Across the sea, Guinevere and her new husband, Lord Cutler Beckett had arrived in their home on their wedding night. Guinevere was still as numb as ever while Beckett was as content as can be. Guinevere knew the worst was not over yet. Their marriage had to be consummated. Thinking about lying with this man nearly made her sick. She just married him, why consummate?

"I'm ready," Guinevere said numbly.

"For what?" Beckett asked.

"Our wedding night," Guinevere said. "We must consummate our marriage."

"Consummate? Did we not just consummate our marriage with a kiss?" Beckett asked incredulously.

"We did, but we consummate our marriage by…you know," Guinevere said, going red in the face.

"I'm a man of business, my dear," Beckett said. "I have business to do."

Suddenly, Guinevere was incensed. Her blood boiled.

_I go through the trouble of marrying this man and we don't even consummate it? _Guinevere thought indignantly.

"What sort of business other than our wedding night do we have?" Guinevere asked hotly, trying to keep her composure.

"There's a slave business to handle and it's booming," Beckett explained. "We're going to Madagascar to sell slaves."

"Please, dear, won't you come to bed with me?" Guinevere asked, her words betraying her feelings.

"I have work to do," Beckett said nonchalantly.

"Dear, it's only proper that we share this night together," Guinevere pleaded, putting her arms around Beckett.

Beckett turned to her. "You will soon learn what is proper when you are my wife."

"Such as?" Guinevere asked.

"Well, bearing my sons and being obedient to me," Beckett explained.

Guinevere felt as if she had been punched in the chest. She had just made herself a servant to this man.

"I see," Guinevere said.

"You best go to bed. We'll be sailing tomorrow," Beckett told her.

Without another word, Guinevere dressed in her nightgown and lay in bed. She could not believe that she had just married this man and he wouldn't even honor marriage traditions. What shocked her most was his love for business before her. She did not love this man, but at the same time, she was angry that he treated her with indifference.

_Will, what have I done? _Guinevere asked in the darkness.


	10. Captain Jack Sparrow

Chapter 10: Captain Jack Sparrow

After many days and nights, Guinevere found herself many miles away from her house, rather, her house with Beckett and on the open seas once more. As Beckett told her, they were on their way to Madagascar to trade slaves. Guinevere was not happy being away from home and leaving home to trade innocent people as property was not a good reason to leave home. She wasn't even happy at home, but at least at home she could have time for herself. On a vessel, there was little privacy. The journey was long and perilous, as there was a constant threat of pirate attacks. Guinevere often went up to the deck to take air. As she did, she was reminded of Will and his fateful journey. Slowly, she began to sing: _Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me! We pillage and plunder rifle and loot! Drink up me hearties, yo ho! Kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot! Drink up me hearties, yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me! _

"What an unusual song to sing," Beckett commented, startling Guinevere.

"I always used to sing it when I was young," Guinevere said.

"Singing a song praising pirates?" Beckett questioned. "That is unheard of. Particularly for a woman. You should not sing that song."

"Why not?" Guinevere added, masking her annoyance.

"We're at sea," Beckett told her.

"I thought we were in fairy land," Guinevere snickered.

"You will watch your tongue around me," Beckett scolded. "I will not have you singing a song about pirates. I do not want those creatures near my ship."

_Maybe I do,_ Guinevere thought grimly. _A pirate's life has to be better than the life I have now. Maybe they'll take me away with them._

"Creatures? Is that what they are to you?" Guinevere asked.

"My specialty is dealing with pirates," Beckett told her. "Anyone who commits an act of piracy or associates with a person of piracy is marked and later hanged."

"Without trial?" Guinevere questioned, her eyes wide.

"When they've engaged in piracy, there really is no need for trial," Beckett countered.

"That is not right," Guinevere protested.

"Neither is a woman trying to understand and advise a man in politics," Beckett fired back.

"You know, you only knew me when I was twelve. I could've been a pirate," Guinevere said smartly.

Beckett laughed. "I doubt that."

"If you knew I was a pirate, would you hang me, too?" Guinevere questioned.

"There is no place for pirates in this world," Beckett told her.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Guinevere said darkly.

"But you are no pirate," Beckett said with a chuckle.

_Unfortunately,_ Guinevere thought gloomily.

"I am not," Guinevere replied woodenly.

"And I am glad," Beckett said with a smile.

"You know, you are committing an act of piracy, yourself," Guinevere said pointedly.

"How so?" Beckett wanted to know.

"Slavery. You are buying and trading _human beings_. That seems very piratical to me," Guinevere said wisely.

"You have a narrow view of business and piracy, my dear," Beckett said, as if amused, "Slavery is not piracy. It's just good business."

"And whom are we doing this _good business _with?" Guinevere asked.

"Captain Jack Sparrow of the _Wicked Wench_," Beckett replied, speaking the name with pride. "He is one of the best sailors under my employment."

_More like slavery,_ Guinevere groaned to herself.

"Are you certain he has not drifted into piracy?" Guinevere asked in jest.

"If you were my employee, you'd know how I deal with those who turn against me to join the ranks of those worthless brutes," Beckett said menacingly.

"I suppose I'm lucky to be your wife," Guinevere said with a smile.

"Indeed, you are," Beckett agreed. "You should go back to the cabin. We won't arrive in Madagascar until dawn tomorrow."

"Yes, my dear," Guinevere said obediently.

_I hope this Captain Jack fellow isn't like Beckett,_ Guinevere fretted to herself as she ambled below decks.

At dawn, just as Beckett said, Guinevere found herself overlooking the island nation of Madagascar. Guinevere raced up to the deck to take in the sights. The water was of deep blue and beautiful. Guinevere looked out to see a white beach that lead into a lush forest.

_It's beautiful,_ Guinevere sighed to herself.

Guinevere watched as the ship docked in the harbor. She saw another ship, tall and of blue and red. There was a figurehead of a lady in pearl at the bow of the ship. Before reading the name of the ship on the stern, Guinevere had deduced that this ship was the _Wicked Wench. _

_All right, now where is this Captain Jack? _Guinevere demanded to herself.

She watched all of the crew go by, but not one man was the Captain. Rolling her eyes and bored, Guinevere approached Beckett.

"My dear, may I go into town?" she asked sappily. "I grow weary of being cooped up on this ship."

"You may," Beckett said.

"Where is the Captain?" Guinevere wanted to know.

"He's gone for a drink," Beckett told her.

_Bingo! _Guinevere said to herself as she hurried to the nearest pub.

The streets of Madagascar were not as crowded as the streets of London or Paris, and Guinevere made her way with ease. She then found a pub and went indoors. Inside the pub, there were men of all sorts and even some women with more spirit than Guinevere. Guinevere's eyes instantly fell on a lone man sitting in a corner of the pub. He wore a long, weather beaten trench coat and there was a large, brown tricorn hat upon his head. His hair was neatly arranged in dreadlocks. If he wasn't the Captain, Guinevere knew her eyes were not as young as before. She then purchased a drink and sat with the man.

"Might I join you?" she asked, sitting down in front of the man.

"Not many women come here, so why not?" laughed the man.

"I'm not from here," Guinevere told him.

"Where abouts, then, lass?" questioned the man.

"I'm from England," Guinevere said.

"Ah, the good old England!" chuckled the man. "Tell me, what's a lass like you doing in a bar like this?"

"I was bored, is all," Guinevere lied.

"Never known a lady to come to a pub out of boredom, but there's always the start of something new," Jack shrugged.

"I know this is a bit fast, but might I ask your name?" Guinevere asked politely.

"Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow," replied the man, taking pride in his name. "Who are you?"

Guinevere nearly lost her voice. "Guinevere, or Guin, actually. Guin Parris."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss," Jack said, raising his tankard.

"You are Captain of the _Wicked Wench_, aren't you?" Guinevere asked with interest.

"Don't believe I mentioned my vessel, but yes," Jack said indifferently. "What is it to you?"

Guinevere hastily made up an excuse. "I just find Captains attractive, is all. I like a man in uniform."

"Do you now?" Jack chuckled.

"Always wanted to meet a Captain," Guinevere said, getting lost in the deep brown eyes of Jack's.

Guinevere knew it as soon as she looked in his eyes. Jack, though she had only just met him, was the one. He was everything Beckett wasn't. He was not strict or controlling of her. He also didn't force Guinevere to be a different person. Guinevere was instantly taken with this roguishly handsome captain.

"Captain Sparrow, I know this is a bit forward, but I must tell you," Guinevere began. "I have no place to stay. I haven't any money."

"I have a ship," Jack said brightly. "You may share my quarters."

Later that night, Guinevere followed Jack to his quarters aboard the _Wicked Wench._ As she rested on a hammock, she told Jack of her friendship with Will and how she lost him.

"You can always see him again, you know," Jack said cheerfully. "Death doesn't end a relationship. It only ends if the two lovers decide not to be lovers anymore."

"You are right," Guinevere said, her eyes sparkling. "So what are you doing in Madagascar?"

"Selling slaves," Jack said tonelessly.

"Is it good business?" Guinevere asked.

Jack spat. "Depends on who you are. If you benefit from this, then yes. For those like me, not at all."

Guinevere's eyes lit up. "You do not believe in slavery?"

"Love, if people were meant to be slaves, we'd have no freedom and we'd cease to be human," Jack said wisely.

"I see," Guinevere agreed. "What is freedom for you, Captain?"

"My freedom is on the sea," Jack said wistfully. "If I wasn't such a lunkhead, I'd be out sailing wherever I want. That's what a ship is for. What is freedom for you, Guin?"

"Here," Guinevere said, hiding her passion. "Away from those forcing me to be someone I'm not. If I were smarter, I'd be out looking for Will right now."

"Seems we both share the same desires for freedom," Jack noted.

"Captain, I have an idea," Guinevere said brightly. "Why don't you run away? Cancel the slave trade."

"I like that idea," Jack said, his eyes glowing. "I could free those slaves instantly. Then I'd be free to sail where I like. I think it's worth a shot."

"What have you got to lose?" Guinevere asked with a laugh.

"Take what you can," Jack said with a smile.

"Give nothing back," Guinevere replied.

"You know, I've only known you for mere hours and I like you," Jack said contently.

"As do I," Guinevere agreed. "This is the first taste of being a real person. You're the first person who has reminded me that it is all right to be me."

"Glad to know," Jack said.

"Captain, I want to kiss you," Guinevere said lustfully.

Jack kissed Guinevere on the cheek. Guinevere's eyes were on fire and she could not control her desire any longer.

"No, not there. Here," Guinevere whispered.

She then drew Jack into a long kiss. Though he did not expect it, Jack did not fight this woman. Instead, he and Guinevere embraced each other and continued to kiss. Guinevere tossed away Jack's hat and then lifted his shirt above his head. The two then laid down together on a hammock.

"I think I'm in love with you. Savvy?" Jack whispered.

"Aye," Guinevere whispered.

That night was the first night Guinevere and Jack had together. Little did they know that their lives were about to change drastically from that one night. Guinevere also did not know that while she was spirited away by Jack, Beckett sent one of his servants, Mercer, to follow her.


	11. Unexpected Surprise

Chapter 11: Unexpected Surprise

By the next morning, Guinevere felt the sun warm her face as she woke. She then turned over to look at Captain Jack as he slept beside her. A pleasant smile spread across her face. Guinevere was a devout Catholic, and she did not believe in adultery, but she felt satisfied. She did not feel as if she committed a sin. Guinevere felt released, as if she were a freed slave like those her husband intended to trade.

_Dear Lord, have mercy on a desperate woman, _Guinevere prayed, kissing her rosary.

Jack awoke and turned over to Guinevere. "Top of the morning to you, Miss Parris."

"And the same to you, Captain," Guinevere greeted heartily.

"I trust you slept well?" Jack asked.

"I've never slept better," Guinevere said, beaming.

"Not even with your _husband?_" Jack asked pointedly.

Guinevere's eyes widened, but she hid her shock. "What husband? I never said I was married."

"Truthfully, young missy, you did," Jack said. "Your ring on your left hand told me everything."

Guinevere looked down at her left hand to find the ring was still there! _That blasted ring! _

"So, tell me who you really are, missy," Jack demanded, crossing his arms. "Are you trying to swindle me?"

"No, nothing treacherous of the sort!" Guinevere said hastily.

"Then who are you?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"My name is Guin Parris, but it is my _maiden _name," Guinevere admitted. "My real name is Guin…Beckett."

"That's some light on the subject," Jack said with satisfaction. "Wait, what did you say your name was?"

"Guin Beckett," Guinevere replied.

"Bugger!" Jack groaned. "You're married to my _employer?_"

"Unfortunately, yes," Guinevere admitted, grimacing.

"Who's unfortunate here, Mrs. Beckett? If he finds out I'm doing private business with his wife I'm a dead man!" Jack gasped.

"Be thankful you're not married to him!" Guinevere countered. "I'd rather be dead than be married to him right now."

Jack shook his head. "You certainly need to rethink your priorities, missy."

"Perhaps I do," Guinevere agreed.

"So, is there truth to the other tales you've told me, or no truth at all?" Jack questioned.

"Everything else I told you was true," Guinevere said honestly. "I swear on the grave of my dear Will Turner."

Jack shook his head in acceptance. "Swearing on the grave of one is a pretty serious swear that one could swear, so I'll believe what you swear. But why did you come here?"

"You invited me, unless the rum got to you," Guinevere said slyly. "I was bored. I hated being here, and I heard the tales of you. I was curious."

"Didn't you know that curiosity killed the cat?" Jack asked sourly.

"We're not dead yet," Guinevere reassured him. "My husband knows I went into town. He doesn't know I'm here."

"What part of that phrase is supposed to comfort me?" Jack asked tonelessly.

"I can save your life," Guinevere told him. "I will just go home, make up some convincing story, and you're off the hook."

"I like that plan. Simple and easy to remember," Jack said smugly, a smile crossing his gold teeth.

"I'm glad you approve," Guinevere said with a smile.

"You better go," Jack told her. "Just so you know, I really do like you."

"And I really like you," Guinevere replied, smiling gaily.

Suddenly, Guinevere felt a great pain in her and she collapsed, holding her stomach.

"AHH! That hurts!" she cried in agony.

"What's wrong? Did you have too much rum?" Jack asked in concern.

"I don't think it's the rum," Guinevere replied between grunts of pain.

"What is it then?" Jack asked, dumbfounded.

Guinevere's eyes widened in shock. "Oh, God."

"_Oh, God_ does not sound very encouraging," Jack said grimly.

Guinevere wiped the shock from her face instantly. "Nothing. I just need to get back to my husband."

"Love, you were just crying your heart out in pain. I'm not so sure that this is a good idea. Savvy?" Jack suggested.

"My husband will suspect something if I don't return soon, and that will be bad for both of us," Guinevere explained. "Just stay on board, and I'll tell him I was tired."

"I have your word on that?" Jack asked warily.

"I don't think you have a choice," Guinevere advised him.

Jack nodded. "Point taken. It was a lovely night, by the way."

"Feelings mutual," Guinevere said sincerely. "Good day, Captain Jack."

"Good day, Mrs. Guin," Jack said.

With all haste, Guinevere hurried back to Beckett. Her pain was gone but she couldn't ignore it. She knew what the pain in her belly was.

_God, I think I'm pregnant! _Guinevere gasped to herself.

Guinevere was certain she had to be. She had just lain with another man. It couldn't be anything else. While she would be overjoyed if she were with child, Guinevere fretted about the consequences. She knew Beckett would leave her if he knew. Guinevere would've welcomed a chance to be free of him, but her financial status prevented her freedom. She also worried about Jack. If Beckett knew he was the father, Jack would certainly lose his job or worse.

_Dear Lord, have mercy! _Guinevere prayed just as she returned to Beckett.

Beckett was just on the wharf when Guinevere got back. Guinevere shuddered as Mercer, Beckett's right hand man, approached. Mercer was a graying man with a mysteriousness that made Guinevere uncomfortable.

"Ah, there you are, my dear," Beckett greeted casually as he noticed Guinevere. "I was worried about you."

"I do apologize," Guinevere said politely. "I was taken ill last night. I'm all right now."

"You are just in time. Captain Sparrow is on his way to meet us," Beckett told her.

"Captain Sparrow?" Guinevere inquired.

"Yes. The captain of the _Wicked Wench_," Beckett replied. "He is bringing a profit of precious slaves. I noticed you had an interest in meeting him."

"It will be a pleasure," Guinevere said, hiding her attraction for the captain.

Guinevere hurried back to the ship to change into a new dress. Just as she reached her cabin, Guinevere keeled over and felt herself turn green. The pain in her belly was unbearable. Guinevere knew that there was no reason she couldn't be pregnant now. Quickly, she slipped on a cream colored dress and hurried back outside.

"So, what is this Captain Sparrow like?" Guinevere asked casually. "Is he amiable? Courageous?"

"He is one of my best employees," Beckett replied proudly. "He takes orders without question."

"Without question?" Guinevere gasped. "Surely he must be curious."

Beckett chuckled. "If he were ever to question my orders, well…"

"Well what?" Guinevere demanded, her voice rising a little.

"The consequences would be most severe and he'd be a marked man," Beckett explained.

Guinevere swallowed hard. She knew what that meant. Over the years, she had seen Beckett use a cruel tool for punishment on those who stood up against him. It was a hot iron with the letter 'P' on the bottom. Beckett often used this tool before he banished workers from his service. Guinevere knew this was serious. If Beckett found out Jack got her pregnant, he would suffer that same fate.

Composing herself, Guinevere nodded. "I see."

Just then, Captain Jack Sparrow came to the docks, swaggering in his usual way that made Guinevere love him.

_Oh bugger, _Guinevere groaned to herself.

"Ah, Captain Sparrow!" Beckett greeted smoothly. "I am glad to see you."

"Thank you, Lord Beckett," Jack said humbly.

Beckett turned to Guinevere. "This is my wife, Lady Guinevere Beckett."

"Guin Beckett is better," Guinevere said kindly, trying to hide her familiarity.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Beckett," Jack greeted, removing his hat and kissing her hand.

Guinevere shuddered as those lips touched her cold hands and her heart was pounding. She recalled those lips on hers hours before.

"The pleasure is all mine," Guinevere replied.

"I trust you delivered the shipment of slaves, Sparrow?" Beckett inquired.

"Indeed I have," Jack said, hiding his disgust.

Guinevere watched in horror as a column of African Americans marched down the gangplank in chains, ropes, and yokes. The slaves did not look at anyone as they were escorted to their new lives. Guinevere could feel they were frightened and she was ashamed for marrying Beckett. She looked up to see Jack's reaction. Jack's face was cold and stoic as he watched the slaves disembark. His tone made Guinevere shudder.

"Excellent work, Mr. Sparrow," Beckett praised.

"Captain Sparrow, if you please, Sir," Jack corrected politely.

"Very well, Captain," Beckett agreed.

"You may rest. We will deal out a new shipment tomorrow," Beckett told him. "Come, my dear."

Guinevere was lead away by Beckett, but her eyes staid bound to Jack and him to her. Before reaching her cabin with Beckett, an idea was devised in her mind. If she were pregnant, Beckett wouldn't need to know. Guinevere decided that she would convince Beckett to consummate their marriage and then she would tell him that she is pregnant. Beckett would then think the child was his and have no suspicions. This was the best plan Guinevere had; she knew it had to work. Later that night, Guinevere put her plan into motion. She dressed in her silky nightgown and entered Beckett's quarters.

"Darling, it is late," she said, feigning concern and lust as she wrapped her arms about him. "Come to bed."

"I'm a business man," Beckett said nonchalantly. "I have a lot of work to do."

"Can it wait?" Guinevere whined. "I'm so lonely with my bed empty every night. Your first business is with me. Besides, without your proper rest, you cannot be a very effective business man."

Beckett smiled, amused. "Go to bed, my dear. I will follow."

Pleased that her plan was working, Guinevere hurried off to bed, smiling to herself. Guinevere lay down on their feathery bed and waited for her husband. Beckett lay with her, and Guinevere began to kiss his lips. Beckett did not resist his wife. He instantly began to shower her with kisses. All through the night, they carried on kissing intensely. It wasn't until the early morning hours that weariness finally overpowered them. Guinevere drifted off to sleep with a smile on her pretty face.

The next morning, Guinevere found her bed empty.

_Typical,_ she thought to herself.

Much to her surprise, Beckett came out from his quarters, straightening his cravat.

"How are you this morning, my dear?" Beckett asked.

"Very well, thank you." Guinevere said contently.

She rose from the bed and just as she did so, she keeled over and turned the deepest shade of green. Beckett was quick to catch her.

"My dear, you are ill!" he gasped in utter concern that stunned Guinevere.

"No, no. I'm fine," Guinevere said weakly.

"No you are not," Beckett countered, turning to one of his servants. "Fetch the doctor!"

"That is fine, but I'm just a little weary. I need to rest," Guinevere insisted.

"Very well," Beckett agreed before turning to a maid. "Rose, make sure Mrs. Beckett is comfortable."

"Yes, Sir," Rose said obediently.

Beckett took his leave.

Rose then sat by Guinevere's bed. "How are you, Guin?"

"Terrified to death," Guinevere said, her skin white as her sheets.

"You'll get better soon," Rose reassured her.

"It is when your husband will kill you," Guinevere countered.

Rose wrinkled her brow. "What are you talking about?"

"You know Captain Jack Sparrow?" Guinevere asked.

"Yes," Rose replied. "What's he got to do with this?"

Guinevere bit her lip. "I slept with him, and I think I'm pregnant."

Rose's grey eyes were as big as coins. "You did _what? _You think you're _what?_"

"Again, I slept with Jack, and I think I could be pregnant," Guinevere repeated, annoyed.

"Guin, do you have a brain in your head?" Rose asked, aghast. "Do you have any idea what Beckett will do if he learns the truth if he doesn't know already?"

"That is why I consummated our marriage," Guinevere replied. "Now, if I am pregnant, he'll think the baby is his."

"You can't keep the truth hidden, forever. I will be the one to say 'I told you so' when it comes out," Rose said warningly.

"And I will hold no grudge against you," Guinevere said. "Either way, Beckett has no way to know. He'll never know now as long as you keep your mouth shut. Can you do that?"

"Certainly," Rose sighed.

"What do you plan to do about Jack?" Rose asked, after a moment.

"I have to get him away from Beckett. He won't be safe," Guinevere explained.

"Just how will you do that?" Rose demanded.

"He hates being a slave trader. He told me so," Guinevere said. "If I can convince him to leave Beckett's business, he'll be safe."

"What about you?" Rose asked.

"I go with him," Guinevere said simply. "I want to be free. Will is dead so this is a chance for a new life. Once I get away from Beckett everything will be fine."

"I sure hope you're right," Rose said with a sigh.

Unbeknownst to Rose and Guinevere, their conversation was overheard by Beckett's toady, Mercer. It was this knowledge that would set in motion the fates of Guinevere, Jack, and Rose.

Meanwhile, in Port Royal, Will was dealing with his new restraints in society. He was so tortured by not being able to see Elizabeth like he used to do. She was his comfort when he lost Guinevere and now he had nothing. Will went on day and night crafting new swords and other metalwork to avoid the pain of his isolation. One night, he heard a rap at the door. To his surprise, it was Elizabeth who came to call.

"Miss Swann!" Will greet warmly. "What brings you here?"

"Let me in, and I will tell you," Elizabeth replied.

Will stepped aside and ushered Elizabeth in. "May I get you anything, Miss Swann? Tea?"

"I'd like some tea. Thank you, Will," Elizabeth said gratefully.

Will banged around the forge and put on a fresh kettle over the fire. "So what brings you here?"

"I had to see you," Elizabeth told him.

"But your father said-" Will said before Elizabeth interrupted.

"My father doesn't know you. He only knows position in society," Elizabeth countered. "You lost your best friend. I just want to comfort you."

The pot began to whistle and hiss and Will hurried to make the tea. When he did, he gently offered a cup to Elizabeth.

"It's a bit hot. Be careful," he cautioned.

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied.

"I'm glad you came to see me. It has been lonely here," Will said gratefully.

Elizabeth looked around at the many swords hanging from the walls. "You've certainly kept busy."

"What else do I have now?" Will asked bitterly.

"They are exquisite works," Elizabeth said proudly. "I'm sure you'll be a master someday."

"Most likely," Will said glumly, sipping his tea.

Elizabeth sipped her tea. She then asked Will, "What was she like?"

"Who?" Will asked, looking up from his tea.

"Guinevere," Elizabeth responded with interest.

Will sighed. "She was the best friend I ever had."

"I can tell," Elizabeth said before sipping her tea.

"Well, if I may say so, she would probably have a fit if she heard you call her Guinevere," Will continued, smiling as he reminisced about his friend. "She was the closest thing I had to a sister. We were never apart since the day we were born. After our parents died, we were drawn closer together. Guin looked after me all the time. She wept when I told her I decided to leave to find my father. Guin begged me to stay when I was at the docks. She was the one who made me promise to come back to her, and she swore we'd see each other again."

"It sounds like she is one to have by our side forever," Elizabeth said in awe.

"She is," Will said. "I wish she were here with me again. It would be so much easier."

"Since you are robbed of your beloved Guinevere, I will do whatever I can in her stead," Elizabeth promised. "Whenever you need me, I will not be far away. You have my word."

Will smiled brightly. "Thank you, Miss Swann."

"_Elizabeth_," Elizabeth corrected. "You're quite welcome, Will. It is late. I best go now. Good night, Will."

Elizabeth hurried out the door.

"Good night," Will returned. "Elizabeth."

Will knew that his place in society was getting better. At least Elizabeth would help him get through his difficulties. Will was grateful to have Elizabeth by his side no matter what.


	12. Running Away

Chapter 12: Running Away

Darkness slowly crept over the sky in Madagascar. The only light in the darkness was supplied by the full, rotund moon. It was this night that Guinevere carried out her plan to warn Jack of her plans. She slipped past her sleeping husband and dressed in her darkest gown. Guinevere then took a lantern and made her way outside. Trusting her eyes to the moon and her lantern and the shadows, Guinevere made way to find Jack at the _Wicked Wench. _

Guinevere kissed her rosary and crossed herself as she proceeded. _God be with me. _

She crept out into the night making her way around the harbor. Using her light, she was able to identify the ships. It did not take Guinevere long to find the _Wicked Wench._ Once she identified the vessel, she snuck in, not daring to breathe loudly. However, the creaking of the floor did not help her.

_You've got to be joking,_ Guinevere groaned in her mind as she rolled her eyes.

"Who's there?" demanded Jack.

"Captain Jack," whispered Guinevere. "It is only me."

"And _me _being who?" Jack asked warily.

"It is _me, _Guin," Guinevere replied.

"Mrs. Beckett!" Jack gasped. "What do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I would not say pleasure, Captain," Guinevere said grimly.

Jack froze. "Your husband doesn't know that we…"

"No, he doesn't," Guinevere interrupted.

"Then what is so unpleasant, I wonder?" Jack questioned.

"It is most dire, Jack," Guinevere said.

"Well, in that case, let's break out the rum," Jack said, pouring drinks for himself and Guinevere. "Rum's good, especially for tricky conversations like these."

Guinevere turned away from the mug of rum. "I dare not drink."

"The night before you were more than willing to," Jack said.

"It's a big complicated," Guinevere said hastily.

Jack took a swig of rum before speaking. "So, what is this news you want to speak of?"

"I want you to run away with me," Guinevere said bluntly.

Jack choked on his rum and spat it out. "You want me to _what?_"

"You must run away with me, Jack," Guinevere whispered.

"And what I wonder has prompted the need to run?" Jack asked.

"We must get away from my husband as soon as possible," Guinevere said urgently.

"Must we?" Jack countered.

"It is only a matter of time before he finds out," Guinevere explained. "If he does, he will brand you as a pirate and have you hanged."

"I can clearly see how this is not good for me, love, but at what point is this not good for you?" Jack asked.

"He could punish me however he likes," Guinevere whispered. "He could flog me, brand me, use your imagination!"

"I don't think I'd like to imagine what might happen if we fail, but your point is well seen," Jack commented.

"That is why we must get away as soon as possible," Guinevere explained.

"First thing's first, love," Jack told her. "We must free the slaves in the cargo hold."

"Get me down to the cargo hold," Guinevere said with a nod.

Hastily, Guinevere and Jack made way to the cargo hold. There, they unlocked the chains that restrained the slaves. The work was tiring, as there were many slaves to free. Wiping sweat from their brows, Guinevere and Jack finally freed the last of their captives.

"Up to the deck," Jack whispered.

Guinevere followed Jack, leading the slaves to the boat deck. Jack then began to usher them down the gangplank to freedom.

"Everybody run!" Jack whispered. "You are free now! Go!"

Suddenly, just as the last of the slaves almost made her way to freedom, Mercer appeared with a young man in a white wig.

"Evening, Captain Sparrow and Mrs. Beckett," Mercer greeted in an unctuous tone that made Guinevere shiver.

"Evening, Mr. Mercer," Guinevere greeted.

"Out for a stroll in the middle of the night, are we?" Mercer asked casually.

"Anything wrong with walking?" Jack asked.

"I noticed that you both weren't walking," Mercer said. "I did notice this…"

Mercer pulled the slave woman back to him by the arm and examined her. He then clicked his tongue in disappointment. "She carries the brand of the East India Trading Company, and she was coming off your ship."

"What's it to you?" Guinevere demanded.

"I've caught you red-handed, Mrs. Beckett," Mercer said smugly.

"No, you haven't," Guinevere protested. "You can't do anything to us. Beckett will never know what happened here."

"I doubt that," Mercer said with a smile.

Just then, Beckett stepped out from behind Mercer. "Good evening."

"What's the meaning of this?" Guinevere demanded.

"You know very well what the meaning is," Beckett countered.

"What are you even doing here?" Guinevere asked, shaking as she spoke.

"I'm here to arrest you both," Beckett told her.

"Arrest us?" Jack asked, puzzled.

"On what charges?" Guinevere spat.

"Infidelity, smuggling, and stealing property of the East India Trading Company," Beckett replied.

"I have never been unfaithful. You can't prove these charges," Guinevere protested.

"In fact I can," Beckett said. "Miss Miller!"

With her head down, Rose stepped forward. She was shaking from head to toe and didn't dare look at Guinevere.

"Rose!" Guinevere gasped in shock.

"I don't even know you, wench, and I don't like you," Jack spat.

"Why, Rose?" Guinevere demanded.

"She told me everything," said the man in the white wig.

"And who are you?" Jack asked.

"Captain James Norrington," replied the white wigged man. "Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please," Jack corrected.

"I don't see your ship…Captain," Norrington sneered.

"My eyesight's as good as ever because my ship is right in front of you," Jack replied.

"It's the Company's ship, not yours," Norrington corrected.

"Getting back to the question I asked," Guinevere said through gritted teeth.

"Rose came to me at night and explained that you had an affair with Sparrow and your plans to run away," Norrington explained.

Guinevere went wide-eyed at Rose before glaring at her.

"Why is it always the quiet ones?" Jack groaned. "I change my mind. I don't like you, Rose. I _hate_ you!"

"Feelings mutual," Guinevere agreed, staring coldly at Rose.

"By the name of the Crown, Captain Jack Sparrow and Guinevere Beckett, you are under arrest," Norrington declared.

Guinevere and Jack were then restrained by guards and shackled.

"Bring Sparrow and Mrs. Beckett to my quarters," Beckett commanded.

Struggling against their bonds, Guinevere and Jack were led to Beckett's ship with Norrington following. Once there, Beckett had Mercer restrain Jack at gunpoint. He then swatted Guinevere hard across her white face.

"You have been nothing more than a snake," Beckett spat.

"Last time I checked, that is not how you treat a lady," Jack snarled. "Savvy?"

"Now is not the appropriate time to be so bold, Sparrow. Shut up!" Beckett scolded.

"If I'm not mistaken, the only snake I see is you!" Guinevere said, her voice like venom. "You've taken my freedom from me, and now you're going to punish me for taking my freedom back."

"I told you now is not the time to be so bold!" Beckett snarled, smacking Guinevere again.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not polite to strike a woman?" Jack asked in disgust. "You hurt one more hair on her head, and I'll teach you some manners myself!"

"It is _I _who will do the teaching here, Sparrow!" Beckett countered.

"Before you hurt me some more, could you at least tell me why you're hurting me?" Guinevere asked calmly.

"Tell me, Guinevere; is it true you are pregnant with Sparrow's child?" Beckett questioned.

Guinevere's eyes drifted to Jack.

Beckett swatted her in response. "Answer me, woman! Are you pregnant with this rat's child?"

"I have no reason to lie to you now, so I confess," Guinevere said honestly. "I do not know if I am with child. However, if I was, my child wouldn't be a rat. You are the only rat I see here. I'm happy to say that I will no longer be your property."

Beckett hoisted Guinevere up by the throat. "I couldn't agree more."

Beckett released Guinevere, who only glared at him. "Captain Norrington!"

Beckett's toady stepped forward. "Take Mrs. Beckett to the deck and tie her to the mast until noon tomorrow without food or water. Bring Sparrow with you."

Norrington then snatched Guinevere and took her to the main deck. He unlocked her chains before binding her hands with rope. Then, he backed Guinevere against the mast and began tying her feet. He then bound her to the mast, tightening the ropes so they cut into Guinevere's skin.

"It's a little tight, you know," Guinevere commented.

Norrington glared at her. "I do not acknowledge the words of a pirate's mistress. Furthermore, if these ropes weren't tight, you'd escape, and I'd hate to see that. I'm sure Miss Rose would, too."

"What's your business with Rose?" Guinevere demanded.

"Like you and Sparrow, she and I are on intimate terms," Norrington said smugly.

Beckett took out his own pistol and pointed it at Guinevere's throat. "Tomorrow afternoon, you will be publicly flogged. As for your lover, he shall be branded a pirate and hanged. You shall attend to say goodbye. For now, you shall witness your lover being forever labeled as a pirate. "

Guinevere threw herself at the ropes that bound her. "You disgusting, pernicious, foul, evil waste of space!"

"Insult me all you like, but that will not move me to spare your lover," Beckett said firmly.

"If I throw you off this ship, it will!" Guinevere countered fiercely.

"Try it," Beckett taunted. "On your knees, Sparrow!"

Mercer came from behind Jack and punched him, causing Jack to double over to his knees.

"Hold him!" Beckett commanded.

Guinevere fought against her ropes like a mad thing, but to no avail.

"It's not worth your struggling, Mrs. Beckett," Norrington told her. "We are bound by the law to punish you and your lover. There's nothing you can do."

Helpless, Guinevere watched as Jack was to be branded. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Guinevere's eyes begged forgiveness of Jack. Jack returned her forgiveness.

"Shut your eyes, Guin," Jack commanded. "I don't want you to see this. Shut your eyes."

Guinevere's face was white and she couldn't help but tremble.

Beckett then tore Jack's sleeve and raised the branding iron. "This might hurt a bit, Sparrow."

Held down by Mercer, Jack could only glare as Beckett readied the branding iron. With a hiss, the searing heat of the branding iron bit Jack's skin. Jack cried out, but he only cried out once so Beckett could not savor the satisfaction of watching him suffer. Guinevere shut her eyes, as if she were protecting them from harm. Jack looked down at his wrist. He now bore the letter _P_ forever on his forearm, to be forever labeled a pirate wherever he went.

Beckett smirked. "Did it hurt, Sparrow?"

"You can hurt me, but I can hurt you a whole lot worse than anyone can be hurt," Jack spat fervently.

"We'll never know that, will we?" Beckett countered. "Oh, and I have a surprise for you, Sparrow."

"Nothing you can do can surprise me," Jack spat.

"Say goodbye to your freedom, Sparrow," Beckett said, pointing to the _Wicked Wench._ "Fire on the _Wicked Wench _at will!"

"Are we to fire on our own ship, Sir?" Norrington asked.

"Would you rather have a pirate sailing it?" Beckett countered.

Norrington gave the signal. "Fire!"

In a flash of light and fire, and the roar of the canons, Beckett's flagship, the _Endeavor_ exploded into fire at the _Wicked Wench_. As the smoke floated to the air, Jack's beloved vessel sank into oblivion to the depths of the sea.

"You can sink my ship, but I will always be free," Jack told Beckett.

"Tomorrow, I take your life. Take him away!" Beckett said.

Jack was dragged away, never taking his eyes off of Guinevere.

Beckett strutted over to Guinevere. "You have just made a mistake that ruined your life."

Guinevere shook her head. "Actually, I made _that_ mistake eight years ago. What I did was the first right I've ever done. I don't need your judgment."

"Norrington, I want her guarded heavily," Beckett commanded.

With that, he went away, leaving Guinevere bound to the mast, under the guard of Norrington and other sailors. Now things were in motion that would change Jack, Elizabeth, and Rose's lives forever.

That night, news of Guinevere and Jack's doings had reached Port Royal. Will was repairing a light fixture in the Governor's mansion when he heard Swann speak of a Guinevere. Will then thought about Guinevere and wondered where she was in the world. Later, when he went back to the blacksmith shop, Elizabeth stopped by for a visit.

"Miss Swann, lovely to see you," Will greeted warmly. "I just put on a fresh pot of tea."

"Thank you, Will," Elizabeth said, pouring herself a cup. "I have news for you."

Will poured himself a cup of tea and sat with Elizabeth. "Such as?"

"I know you have been concerned for your friend, Guinevere," Elizabeth told him.

"Every day for the past eight years," Will replied remorsefully. "What of her?"

"News has reached from Madagascar that Guinevere has had an affair with a man named Captain Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth explained. "She and Sparrow have been arrested for setting free slaves that were to be traded."

"Oh, my God!" Will gasped. "Leave it to her to get into such trouble! What is to become of her?"

"She is sentenced to be flogged in the morning," Elizabeth replied grimly.

"Oh, my God," Will sighed.

"I'm sorry, Will," Elizabeth said sorrowfully. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Is there any chance your father can speak to Beckett?" Will asked.

"You know my father, Will. He believes in the law no matter who is involved. The fact that Guinevere is your friend will not sway him," Elizabeth told him pessimistically.

Will bowed his head.

Elizabeth rubbed his back in comfort. "I'm so sorry, Will. I'm sure Guinevere will be alright."

"As am I," Will said, the certainty in his voice.

"You speak as if you are certain of that," Elizabeth said with curiosity.

"I've known Guinevere long enough to know her strength," Will explained. "A little flogging will not weaken her."

"That is good to know," Elizabeth said with a smile. "I'd very much like to meet her someday."

"I feel certain that we'll see her again," Will said with hope. "You'll love her when you meet her."

"I'm certain I will," Elizabeth said brightly.

Little did Will know, the day he and Guinevere would be reunited was coming faster than he thought.


	13. The Almost Hanging and Escape to Tortuga

Chapter 13: The Almost Hanging and Escape to Tortuga

The boiling sun rose over the horizon to torment Guinevere. She stood bound to the mast and helpless since her foiled escape attempt with Jack. Guinevere could not shake the image of everything that had happened that day. Jack's beloved ship being blown to Davy Jones's locker, Jack's branding and sentencing.

_Shut your eyes, Guin! _was all she could hear in her head to the point of insanity.

Guinevere wondered if things would have been better if she never romanced Jack or possibly bore his child.. He would have his freedom and his life. She would be a prisoner still, but it would've been worth it if Jack were free.

Just then, Rose crept up to the deck with a jug in her hand.

Guinevere lunged at her with fiery anger. "What are you doing?"

"I brought you some water," Rose said quietly.

Guinevere's throat was utterly parched and her tongue felt like leather. Despite that, she would not accept Rose's water.

"Is this your way of showing remorse? If it is, you need work," Guinevere spat.

"I do not seek remorse from you, Guin," Rose said.

"Good, because you won't get it," Guinevere replied coldly.

"Please, drink," Rose pleaded.

"Fine," Guinevere grumbled.

Rose lifted the jug to Guinevere's face and Guinevere relished the cold liquid running over her lips. As soon as she did, she immediately spat the water directly in Rose's face.

"Guin!" Rose gasped.

"I said you weren't going to get any remorse," Guinevere sneered. "Don't say I didn't warn you, you traitorous cow."

"I'm trying to help you," Rose protested.

"Oh, is that why you told your lover Norrington that Jack and I were running away?" Guinevere asked bitterly. "If you wanted to help me, you'd untie me and let me go."

"I can't do that," Rose said glumly.

"Why not? Because your lover will hang you for it?" Guinevere asked condescendingly.

"He's a good captain and a good man, Guin!" Rose protested.

Guinevere's eyes bulged. "So it's true! You do love him!"

"Of course I do," Rose answered earnestly. "He's good to me and he loves me."

"He will change, I promise you," Guinevere warned. "And when he does, I'll be the one to say 'I told you so'"

"You don't know him, Guin!" Rose argued.

"And _you do?_" Guinevere asked pointedly. "You've only known him for two months. You don't know him as well as you think."

"I know him well enough to know he loves me and he'll never betray me," Rose said firmly.

"Just like I thought I knew you well enough to never betray _me,_" Guinevere countered.

Rose froze and the words stung her. Guinevere had trusted her, and she did betray her . Rose saw the point Guinevere made, but did not want to believe it.

"I came up here to help you, but since you do not want my help, you will not get it," Rose said indignantly.

"I don't need help from a traitor," Guinevere fired back.

Rose simply walked back down to her quarters that she shared with Norrington. She knew there was no possible way that Norrington would ever change.

"Hello, James, my beloved Captain," Rose greeted as she entered the cabin.

"Darling, you are in bed quite late," Norrington greeted.

"I couldn't sleep, so I took a walk," Rose said lightly.

"To see your convict and adulterous friend?" Norrington asked dubiously.

"No," Rose replied hastily. "Whatever makes you think that?"

"The fact that I heard you arguing," Norrington told her. "You still have feelings for that convict, don't you?"

"She's my friend, James! What else can I do?" Rose said, exasperated.

"She broke the law. She set free property of the East India Trading Company with the help of a pirate and she was unfaithful. She deserves the fate she receives," Norrington said sternly.

"Her own husband doesn't love her. Surely you can understand love," Rose argued.

"Not when it means breaking the law," Norrington countered.

"What if we were in the place of Captain Sparrow and Guin. Would you say I deserve Guin's fate?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Norrington admitted. "In fact, I'm not sure that we can continue together, Miss Miller."

"What? What do you mean, James?" Rose asked in shock.

"I mean that this relationship is at an end," Norrington explained flatly.

"But James, I love you!" Rose protested, tears welling up in her eyes. "I sacrificed Guinevere to be with you. I can't lose you, else I don't know how I'll survive."

"You love your friend more than you love me, I can see," Norrington told her. "I must release you from my promise."

Rose's heart broke into a thousand pieces and she felt hollow inside. "James, please!"

"It is useless for you to beg me, Miss Miller. My mind will not change no matter how fervently you plead," Norrington said distantly. "It is my job to get rid of criminals. As long as you are associated with a criminal, I cannot be associated with you. I'm sorry. Please understand that I do not want to hurt you, but this is how it must be. Our paths are not meant to be joined."

Norrington exited the room, leaving Rose alone with her grief. Rose lost her friend to keep her love, but lost both. She felt a wound that would never fully heal for the rest of her life.

That afternoon, Guinevere's terrible torture was to be carried out. Guinevere's skin was colored red from her exposure to the sun and she was barely able to stand. The ropes that bound her were the only things that kept her upright.

Beckett had Norrington bring Jack up from the brig to watch Guinevere's sentence be carried out. Rose, after her parting from Norrington in the early hours, could not bear to show her face to her friend.

"Guinevere Beckett, you have been charged with the crime of infidelity, stealing property of the East India Trading Company, and consorting with a pirate," Beckett's first officer announced. "For these crimes, you are sentenced to be flogged two dozen lashes."

Beckett then strutted over to Guinevere. "I have brought your lover so that you can enjoy these last few moments while he is alive. Enjoy it as you may."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are the most disgusting, unfeeling example of a man?" Guinevere spat. "When I get free, you shall receive no mercy from me. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"I am warned," Beckett said mockingly.

Beckett then unsheathed a knife. Guinevere did not flinch at the knife and a part of her welcomed it, thinking Beckett intended to kill her after all. Alas, this was not to be. Beckett sliced the ropes that bound Guinevere to the mast but did not cut the bonds that tied her feet and hands. Callously, Beckett began to slice Guinevere's dark dress, touching her anywhere he pleased as he cut. Guinevere struggled and managed to break away, but Beckett regained his hold on her.

Remorselessly, he placed the knife at Guinevere's throat. "You are no longer my wife and if I have it my way, you shall join your lover on the gallows. I intend to enjoy these last few moments. You should take advantage of this."

Jack was horrified as he watched Guinevere's torment. "Now I see why she left you! You don't know how to treat a lady! If slicing their clothes off and holding them at knifepoint is your way of romance, you need help, mate."

Mercer punched Jack in the belly, causing him to double over in pain.

"Shut up, Sparrow, or I shall hurt your lover even further," Beckett threatened.

"You put one more finger on her and-" Jack said menacingly.

"You're threats are pointless, Sparrow. You are already a marked pirate, if you kill me your fate will be the same. You shall hang," Beckett said sternly.

"Son, I have no qualms about being on the gallows for killing you," Jack said fiercely. "Savvy?"

"Are you going to shut up, Sparrow, or do you want me to just slit your lover's throat right now?" Beckett questioned.

Not willing to see Guinevere die, Jack grudgingly fell silent, though he glared daggers at Beckett.

Beckett continued to slice Guinevere's dress to shreds and put his hands on her. Guinevere continued to fight, but to no avail. After an age to Guinevere and Jack, Guinevere's dress finally fell in pieces around her, leaving her in a white bodice. Beckett then cut open the back of her dress in preparation for the whip.

"I found that enjoyable. I only pray you did," Beckett said coldly.

Guinevere only spat in his face in response. Beckett grabbed Guinevere by the neck and forcefully pressed his lips against hers. Guinevere punched him in the gut, gaining freedom for a moment.

"Mr. Norrington, tie Mrs. Beckett to the mast," Beckett commanded.

, Norrington dragged her to the mast and tied her arms around it. Mercer then approached with the dreaded whip in hand and a smile on his face.

"Mr. Mercer, you may commence," Beckett announced.

Guinevere braced herself for the first lash. Mercer brought the whip down on her back violently, causing Guinevere to wince. _Crack! _The whip kissed Guinevere's skin again as she emitted another gasp. _Snap! Wham! _Guinevere wanted to scream at the pain, but she managed to keep it inside her. She did not want Beckett to enjoy her torment nor Jack to feel it, as she could see the horror written in his eyes. Beckett was beaming with satisfaction. _Whap! _Mercer brought down the whip again and Guinevere was biting her lip to keep the shrieks in. As the whipping progressed, for Jack and Guinevere, it seemed like an eternity that she was tortured. Jack felt his heart break as it did when he lost his precious ship. By the last lash, Guinevere was keeled over and she seemed to be barely alive.

Satisfied, Beckett ordered Guinevere to be released of her bindings. Once Norrington untied her, Guinevere instantly fell to the deck. Jack was quick to catch her, and she landed in his arms. The guards made to restrain Jack, but Beckett held them off. As gently as he could, Jack cradled Guinevere in his arms.

"I'm…I'm so sorry," Jack whispered sorrowfully, "Truly I am. I never should've let you free those slaves."

"I was glad to do so," Guinevere whispered weakly. "I'm sorry, Jack…I never should've slept with you."

"I don't regret it. I'm glad I met you, love," Jack whispered, the affection in his eyes. "Whatever time I've had with you, I'll cherish."

"I…I don't want you…to die," Guinevere whispered, the pain in her voice.

"There's nothing that can be done, love," Jack told her. "If I lived without ever meeting you, I'd rather die. If I can die on the gallows knowing I've had you for a while, I can die a complete and happy man."

"If I die…I shall be glad…to join you," Guinevere said earnestly, touching Jack's cheek.

Jack then kissed her hand and Guinevere smiled as she had not done in many years.

Beckett had had enough of the tenderness. "Mr. Norrington, escort Sparrow to the brig to await his hanging. Mercer, escort Mrs. Beckett to her quarters."

"On your feet!" Norrington commanded Jack, prodding him with his gun.

Holding up his hands, Jack went along quietly, never taking his eyes off Guinevere.

Guinevere was then hoisted up and taken to her quarters where Rose tended to her. Guinevere would've protested being touched by her traitor, but she had no choice.

"This is the only time I will let you touch me," Guinevere declared hotly.

"Is there nothing at all I can do to make you trust me again?" Rose asked desperately as she laid bandages on Guinevere's back.

"You already know what you must do," Guinevere told her.

"Just so you know, I only romanced Norrington because I thought he loved me," Rose confessed.

"You _thought?_" Guinevere asked in surprise.

"He left me. He knows I still love you and for that, we are forever parted," Rose admitted. "I know I can do more, but I wanted to say that I'm sorry."

Guinevere was touched by her friend's apology. Guinevere herself had known what she had done for Jack and she pitied Rose.

"Thank you," Guinevere said after a moment.

That night, Rose silently crept down to the brig. Using her pay as Guinevere's nurse, she bribed the guards to free Jack.

"On your feet, Sparrow!" Rose greeted.

"Don't tell me you're going to kill me instead!" Jack gasped.

"No, I've got something better planned," Rose said. "You're going free. Consider it my redemption."

"I take back what I said earlier about you," Jack said with pleasure.

Beckett was in his study, pacing and peering over a map to further his company. Suddenly, the all of the lights went out. The room was as black as the feathers of a raven.

"Who's there?" Beckett demanded in the darkness.

_**POW! **_A single shot fired into the air and Beckett gasped. Where he was wounded could not be seen, but all that was heard was the sound of his body hitting the floor. When the lights turned on again, it was Guinevere standing in the room.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she whispered triumphantly.

She hurried out to meet Jack and Rose, who were escaping using the boats.

"Is it done?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Guinevere replied. "Beckett is dead and he will never trouble us again."

"Then we must go now! Come, Guin! Rose!" Jack said urgently, helping the two women into the boat.

Quickly, the three lowered the boat into the water. Jack and Guinevere then began to row as fast as they could.

"We shall be forever grateful for this," Guinevere said gratefully. "Thank you, Rose."

"Eternally grateful is more like it," Jack added.

"It was the most I could do for you," Rose said humbly.

"Where to we go now, Jack?" Guinevere asked as she rowed along.

"Where all the pirates in the world are free to make a living, love," Jack told her. "Tortuga."

"Tortuga?" Rose and Guinevere asked, baffled.

Jack smiled devilishly. "Tortuga."


	14. The Black Pearl

Chapter 14: The _Black Pearl_

By the next day, Rose, Guinevere, and Jack were making way to Tortuga. However, their small rowboat was not getting them there any faster.

"We'll never make it to Tortuga like this, Jack," Guinevere said pessimistically.

"Course we will, love," Jack said cheerfully.

"How do you know?" Rose asked.

"Darling, you're forgetting one important detail," Jack said pointedly. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"That still doesn't provide us with a better means of transportation," Rose jeered.

"One way or another, we'll make it to Tortuga," Jack promised.

Just then, Guinevere spotted something on the horizon. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Jack wanted to know.

"That there," Guinevere said, pointing to the horizon.

"What where?" Jack asked, looking around and squinting into the horizon.

"It looks like a ship on the horizon," Guinevere said, her voice full of hope.

"And what could be on that ship? Pirates?" Rose asked warily.

"Darling, you forget that I am now a pirate," Jack reassured her. "If said ship happens to be a pirate ship, then I can do all the talking."

"It's getting closer!" Guinevere gasped as she waved her arms in the air. "Help! Over here! Help!"

"I doubt that we should waste our breath," Rose said glumly.

"I'm going to take as much breath as possible if it means getting to Tortuga," Guinevere countered.

"I second that," Jack agreed as he, too, waved his arms in the air.

Sure enough, the ship came closer and closer to them. When it was in full view, Guinevere could see that the grey sails were torn and there were many carvings in the ship. Guinevere, Jack, and Rose were immediately pulled onto the ship.

"As glad as I am to be on a ship this is too eerie for my liking," Guinevere said warily.

"I concur," Rose said. "This ship just appeared out of thin air."

"Ladies, have no fear. You are protected by Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack said bravely.

Just then, a human-like creature with a beard of tentacles approached from behind! The creature was a half human, half squid with a claw for a hand and bright blue eyes that revealed his humanity or whatever he was.

Jack screamed as the creature flared his tentacles. "AHHH!"

Guinevere and Rose shrank backwards into the arms of two more creatures. One was half hammerhead shark and the other was covered in crustaceans.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Jack demanded.

"I am Captain Davy Jones of the _Flying Dutchman,_" replied the squid-man in a thick Scottish accent as he smoked a pipe. "And I have a proposal for you."

"Have you now?" Jack asked. "And what sort of proposal is being proposed?"

"I know you love the sea," Jones said knowingly, taking a breath from his pipe. "I happen to be the sea. I can give you back your beloved ship."

"I like the sound of that," Jack said, grinning brightly.

"There's only one thing I ask," Jones told him.

"Name your price," Jack said enthusiastically.

"You must serve thirteen years as Captain and then give your soul to me," Davy Jones declared.

"Jack, no!" Guinevere protested.

"Silence, wench!" Davy Jones said menacingly.

"Is there a way I can keep my ship and not give my soul?" Jack asked, hoping for a good answer.

"This is my only offer," Jones said staunchly. "Take it or you and your wenches shall drift at sea."

Jack glanced at Guinevere and Rose. Both of them shook their heads, disapproving of this choice. Jack believed he had no choice. If he didn't accept, it'd be longer to get to Tortuga.

"Shall we seal it in ink?" Jack asked.

Davy Jones's tentacle coiled around Jack's hand, as if to shake it. Then, the water began to ripple. The ripples gradually increased. The ground began to shake and the sea bubbled. Suddenly, the _Wicked Wench_ arose from the depths of the sea, blackened from its destruction.

Guinevere and Rose stood with their jaws hanging open.

"Mary, Mother of God," Guinevere gasped in awe.

"That's a sight there," Rose commented.

"Thank you, Captain," Jack said gratefully.

"It is poor luck to have a ship with no name," Jones told him.

"Absolutely right," Jack agreed. "I christen this ship _The Black Pearl._"

"Go to your ship and do not forget our agreement, Sparrow," Jones declared.

"I will not, Captain," Jack said with a smile.

Jack, Guinevere, and Rose then boarded the _Black Pearl._ Despite the grievous damage done to the ship before, everything appeared as if the ship suffered no damage. Every splinter of wood was in place. Jack then went down to the helm. He lovingly caressed the wheel, as if caressing a lover.

"Jack, I can't believe you agreed to that!" Guinevere said, aghast.

"You literally sold your soul for a ship," Rose groaned.

"We could use a ship," Jack said pointedly. "Thing is, I have no intention of selling my soul for this ship."

"I hope not," Guinevere said.

"Anyway, that is thirteen years from now," Jack said. "Let's move onward to Tortuga!"

"What shall we do there, Captain?" Guinevere inquired.

"Well, now that we have a ship, there's something missing," Jack told her.

"And what could that be?" Guinevere wanted to know.

"Do you really think I sailed her all by me onesies?" Jack questioned. "All ships need a crew."

"So we're going to Tortuga to find a crew?" Guinevere asked.

"Indeed," Jack answered brightly. "If there are any sailors as crazy as me, they'd all live in Tortuga."

"I hope they are just as crazy as you and not more," Guinevere said anxiously.

"I have every faith in that," Jack said. "Now weigh anchor and hoist the sails! I want movement!"

Rose and Guinevere instantly went about their duties. In a matter of minutes, the newly christened _Black Pearl _was sailing smoothly to Tortuga.

"Now, bring me that horizon," Jack sighed with anticipation.

Jack, Rose, and Guinevere did not know it, but their voyage, as well as their destination, would change their lives forever.

Back in Port Royal, Will continued on as always. His master, Mr. Brown was drunk and thus, Will continued to ply his trade. As always, as he worked he wondered how Guinevere was faring. As the seconds turned into minutes, he missed her and worried for her. The latest news of her flogging shook him, but he had faith that Guinevere would not be broken. Will wished desperately to see his dear friend again, or at least to know she was safe and happy.

That afternoon, Will went into town when he heard some news that caught his ear. He heard it from a sailor and one of the townsfolk.

"Well, you're on edge today, Sir," said the townsperson.

"We have to be with criminals on the loose," replied the sailor.

"Criminals?" asked the townsman.

"Lord Cutler Beckett was shot inside his quarters by an unknown person," explained the sailor. "We suspect the assassin had accomplices."

"Goodness! Are there any suspects?" gasped the townsman.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, now a pirate, Rose Miller, and Guinevere Parris were missing from the ship and they are prime suspects," said the sailor.

At the mention of Guinevere's name, the colour drained from Will's face. What he heard next nearly made him ill.

"What shall be done to them if they are captured?" asked the townsman.

"They will be given a short trial and then hanged," explained the sailor.

Will felt his heart stop a moment and his breathe caught in his throat. This was not the news he had wanted. He wondered how Guinevere could've gotten into such trouble. Distraught, he ran back to the blacksmith shop. Once he was inside, he sank against the door and held his head in his hands.

"Oh, Guin," he sighed ruefully.

As usual, Elizabeth came to Will at night.

"Will, I heard the most distressing news," she gasped.

"Unfortunately, I know it already," Will said glumly.

"I'm so sorry, Will," Elizabeth said sincerely. "I know how much Guin means to you."

"She means the world," Will replied, swallowing hard.

"If there was anything I could do to help her, I would do it," Elizabeth said, squeezing Will's hand.

"Thank you, Miss Swann," Will replied gratefully, squeezing back.

"Elizabeth," she corrected. "I'm sure a miracle might come. I do not know Guinevere as you do, but judging by your tales of her, she is a wise and strong woman. I have faith she will escape and return to you."

"So do I," Will replied.

As it would turn out, faith proved in Will and Guinevere's favor. None of them knew how yet, but they would soon find out.


	15. Tortuga and a Surprise

Chapter 15: Tortuga and A Surprise

As Will fretted over Guinevere's fate, Guinevere, Rose, and Jack had found relief. They knew with their resurrected and newly christened _Black Pearl_ they were leagues out of the law's reach. Their hearts soared when they approached the bright island of Tortuga.

"Ladies, I give you the port of Tortuga," Jack announced grandly.

"Dry land!" Guinevere gasped.

"I feel like I've been on this boat for ages," Rose said with relief. "I'd like to use my legs again instead of my sea-legs."

"Then lower the anchor! Drop sail! Step to!" Jack declared.

"Could you be a little more enthusiastic?" Guinevere asked with sarcasm.

"For you, love, I could," Jack said with a smile.

"Don't you know sarcasm when you hear it?" Guinevere asked snappishly.

"My hearing is as good as ever, in case you're interested," Jack told her.

Suddenly, Guinevere felt her stomach churn and the low growl, as if it were a monster inside of her. "I need to eat something."

"You don't jest, love," Jack said in agreement. "I'm famished myself."

"Me, too," Rose added.

"Did you not hear me?" Guinevere asked testily. "I _need _to eat something _right now._"

"Guin, dear, I'm hungry, too, but it's no reason to get all hot and bothered," Rose said sensibly.

"Don't patronize me, or I'll eat you!" Guinevere snapped.

"Well…that was uncalled for," Jack said sheepishly.

Guinevere clutched her stomach, as if in pain. "I'm sorry. I don't feel so well. I don't know what's wrong."

Rose felt her friend's forehead. "You do feel a bit feverish. Let's just have you stay below decks tonight. Jack and I can find some food and then we'll take you to a doctor tomorrow."

"We'll need a crew, as well," Jack reminded her.

"Are you certain we can find men here?" Rose asked dubiously.

"If we can't find men on this island, then me name isn't Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack reassured her.

"Sounds brilliant," Guinevere commented, grimacing.

Guinevere was about to make way below deck, but Jack stopped her.

"Let me carry you before you fall down," Jack offered.

"That's very kind of you, but-" Guinevere said politely.

"That wasn't a request, it was an order," Jack interrupted, sweeping Guinevere into his arms.

As gently as he could, Jack carried Guinevere down the steps and laid her on a hammock and covered her in blankets.

"Will you be all right here?" Jack asked.

"You have my word," Guinevere said weakly.

With that, Jack left her and headed up to find Rose.

Before heading down the gangplank, Jack turned to Rose. "I must warn you that Tortuga is nothing like merry, old London. This is a rough town, but it takes a bit of getting used to. Just keep a sharp eye."

"I'm not afraid of any town," Rose said firmly. "And I'll keep _two_ sharp eyes."

Rose and Jack then descended the gangplank into the heart of Tortuga. The entire island consisted of nothing but chaos and debauchery. The air was polluted with the smell of gunpowder and alcohol. The sounds of drunken men and women cackling filled the air and the sights of fights and drinking were everywhere. Jack savored every bit of it, and Rose was taken aback.

"Are you sure your name is Captain Jack?" Rose asked, looking on in disgust around her.

"Certainly is," Jack said as he walked around feeling at home. "We'll try the _Faithful Bride_. I know there are men as wily as me willing to crew with us."

Jack and Rose entered the _Faithful Bride _tavern into more chaos.

Jack took Rose over to a corner. "Keep a sharp eye."

Jack then looked around for anyone he thought worthy to crew with him and the ladies. His eye caught sight of a particular sailor instantly. The sailor's face was weather beaten, and he looked as if he had seen many adventures. His eyes were blue like the sea and he had a beard that gave him a fatherly look. Upon his head was an enormous feathered hat and his hands were adorned in rings. Beside him was a portly man with a balding head and a baldric over his bulging belly. There was also another man who was slight and only one real eye and a wooden eye. Jack liked the looks of these men. Without a moment's hesitation, Jack pulled up a chair with these strange looking men.

"'Ello, mates," Jack greeted as he sat down.

"And who be you?" the man in the feathered hat asked. "And what's in your head?"

"A proposition is in my head," Jack answered. "The man who has a proposition in his head buys the man and his fine comrades drinks. These men drink as they listen to said proposition from said man."

"Very well," the man in the hat said with a nod and stroke of his beard.

"Did you get any of that?" the balding man asked his one-eyed mate.

"No," the one-eyed man replied.

Jack returned with the drinks and sat down.

"So firstly, let's start with who you are," the man in the hat declared.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack greeted.

"Where be your ship, Cap'n?" Barbossa wanted to know.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, if you're interested, that is," Jack replied craftily. "And who are you and your fine comrades?"

"Hector Barbossa," the man in the hat greeted. "These are my mates, Pintel and Ragetti. So what is this proposition of yours?"

"I've recently acquired my ship and I only have two crewmembers and I find meself in need of a crew," Jack explained. "You three upstanding gentlemen caught my eye and I would like to have you apart of my crew."

"And what benefits are in it for us?" Barbossa wanted to know.

"My ship is nigh uncatchable," Jack answered. "Whatever we plunder, you shall have a share of. You'll have good pay and a place to rest your head without worry. Mighty fine deal, isn't it?"

Barbossa stroked his beard and glanced at his comrades.

"What say you?" Jack asked.

"Aye!" Pintel answered.

"Aye!" agreed Ragetti.

"Well, Hector?" Jack asked.

"Aye," Barbossa agreed.

"You're a diamond mate," Jack said, grinning devilishly. "We gather up supplies and make sail in a few short days."

The next morning, Guinevere's illness had lessened somewhat. She awoke to the sight of Pintel staring over her.

"'Ello, poppet," the grimy pirate greeted.

Guinevere jumped an inch out of her hammock and screamed.

"Hello, love," greeted Ragetti, as his eye popped out. "Me eye!"

Guinevere fell out of her hammock and shrieked again.

"Masters Pintel and Ragetti, there be no need to frighten the young lady," Barbossa growled. "Apologies, Miss."

"Who are you?" Guinevere demanded.

"Hector Barbossa and my mates Pintel and Ragetti," Barbossa explained with a low bow. "We are part of your crew."

"Only Jack could've found you," Guinevere commented.

"And find us he did," Barbossa said. "What brings fine lass like you on this crew?"

"I killed my husband," Guinevere said bluntly.

"Well, you are quite a fierce one, Miss," Barbossa complimented.

"Parris. Guin Parris," Guinevere replied.

"A pleasure to be meetin' ye, Miss Parris," Barbossa said graciously.

Just then, Rose came below decks. "Guin, we've got to get you to the doctor immediately. Come on."

Rose ushered Guinevere up the stairs and out into town.

"I see Jack found a crew," Guinevere said.

I can't believe I see it, but I'll give him the credit," Rose said. "I thought we'd never find a physician here, but here we are."

Rose led Guinevere into a small building that belonged to the doctor in Tortuga. The doctor was a man of many years, but no more than fifty. He looked wise and as if he knew medicine.

"Sir, this woman," Rose began, pointing to Guinevere. "is quite ill and we do not know why. She has sudden changes in mood, sudden appetite, and a pain in her middle. I regret that we have no money to pay you."

"I did not ask for money," the doctor answered. "Please, leave me with this woman so that I may examine her."

Rose was ushered out and Guinevere lay on a small cot as the doctor poked and prodded her, testing every nuance of her. She felt so vulnerable lying there. She hoped that something wasn't wrong. Her worst fear was being punished for killing Beckett by dying of disease. It seemed like an entire year before she sat up and Rose was admitted in.

"Well?" Guinevere asked expectantly.

"You are in excellent health, Miss," the doctor replied.

"That doesn't explain everything," Guinevere jeered. "Why am I like this? What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you, something is _right,_" the doctor countered.

"Could you not speak in riddles?" Guinevere asked.

"You have been blessed, Miss," the doctor said with a smile.

Guinevere blushed. She had a sinking feeling what 'blessed' meant. "I'm not."

"You _are,_" the doctor countered.

"I'm what?" Guinevere asked.

"You're pregnant, Miss," the doctor said with a smile.

"I'm…_pregnant?_" Guinevere asked, dazed from the news.

"Yes," the doctor replied. "You and the child should be healthy and strong."

"Well…that's a surprise," Rose commented.

"Surprise," Guinevere said, blushing.

A sudden elation came over Guinevere. She was happy to learn she was going to be a mother. She dreamed of even raising her child with Jack. Remembering Jack, trepidation came over Guinevere. What if Jack wasn't ready for such a responsibility? She had only known the man for such a short time. The worst thought was if she and Jack were caught. This terrified Guinevere most as she dwelt on it. Yet, Guinevere tried to focus on the positive. No one knew what she and Jack did and the law was behind them. Most of all, they had a child to raise. Guinevere brightened with hope.

"Let's tell Jack at once," Guinevere said happily.


	16. Caught

Chapter 16: Caught

"I can't believe it," Guinevere gasped. "a baby. I'm going to have a baby."

"With a hunted, recently branded pirate," Rose added. "Your luck just keeps getting better and better."

"Mine? You're stuck with me," Guinevere countered. "It's _our_ luck."

"Either way, this is not good, Guin," Rose said gravely.

"What's not good?" Guinevere wanted to know. "Beckett is dead."

"Did your mother drop you on your head?" Rose demanded. "You know there will be a hunt for Beckett's killer. They will come after us all so when they catch us, don't say I didn't warn you."

"The _Black Pearl_ is the fastest ship in the Caribbean. No one can catch us," Guinevere said calmly.

"Who said we had to be caught at sea?" Rose countered.

"Even if we do get caught, what can they do to me?" Guinevere asked. "They can't hang a pregnant woman. All I do is plead me belly and I'm free."

"Only until you've given birth," Rose corrected her. "And after you've given birth, they'll kill you. And not to be selfish, but what about me? I'm not pregnant! They'll kill me for sure. And you know they will kill Jack. They don't even have to hang him. They can shoot him on the spot!"

"You are getting ahead of yourself," Guinevere said calmly. "We haven't been caught and no one knows what we've done. We're safe."

"For now," Rose said, rolling her eyes. "If they catch us, I'm just turning you over. Some of us have dreams of being nurses and don't intend to ruin them."

Guinevere sighed. "Look, let's just go tell Jack. It's his baby; he has a right to know."

"And let's hope we're not being followed," Rose groaned.

"Rose, we're in Tortuga, the haven for pirates. What kind of trouble could possibly happen?" Guinevere asked carelessly.

Meanwhile, that same morning, Jack and his new crew were gathering their stores and preparing to cast off. Jack noticed that Rose and Guinevere had been gone and never returned.

"Barbossa," Jack called.

"Aye, Cap'n," Barbossa replied.

"Have you seen two young wenches about?" Jack wanted to know.

"There be plenty of salty wenches here, Cap'n," Barbossa replied with a smile of gold teeth. "This is but a haven for salty wenches."

"Where are Guin and Rose?" Jack asked. "They were aboard last night, but they never came back."

"Oh, yes, I remember," Barbossa said with a fond laugh. "We gave that bonny Guin a bit of a fright. Didn't help that Master Ragetti's eye popped out."

"Where is she?" Jack asked, worry in his voice.

"Last I knew, she was taken ill. Young Rose took her ashore to find a physician," Barbossa explained.

"Thank you," Jack said graciously.

Hastily, he made way to find Guinevere and Rose. Suddenly, Jack spotted a colour he never expected to see in Tortuga. It was the colour every pirate dreaded: red. A soldier in a red uniform was on patrol. Jack soon noticed that one became a dozen. Then, he saw Captain Norrington.

"Oh, bugger!" Jack gasped.

"What be the trouble, Cap'n?" Barbossa asked.

"Red coats!" Jack gasped.

"Prepare to cast off! Step to it!" Barbossa shouted.

"I'm the Captain, I give the orders here, and we're not going anywhere!" Jack protested. "Belay that!"

"Apologies, Cap'n, but I plan to make my way as an honest pirate and I can't very well do that if I'm dead," Barbossa said firmly. "Make way! Weigh anchor!"

"Nay, belay that!" Jack shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I do not intend to hang by your side, Cap'n," Barbossa said.

"We're not leaving without Guin and Rose!" Jack declared.

"If we don't leave now, we'll all be dancing the hemp jig!" Barbossa argued.

"I'm Captain and we stay!" Jack protested.

"If you do not give the order to make way, I will have the crew relieve you of your duties as Cap'n," Barbossa threatened.

Jack froze. He could feel a noose tightening around his neck. Jack knew he could not risk the lives of his new crew members and he could not lose their favor. Jack knew that by leaving, he'd be throwing Guinevere and Rose to the wolves. Jack hated to contemplate either thought. A cold shiver ran down his spine.

_Lord on high, deliver me,_ Jack prayed to himself.

"Make way! Hoist the sails!" Jack commanded.

Instantly the crew scurried about their duties.

"Well done, Cap'n," Barbossa said, patting Jack on the back. "I'm sure the wenches will get on fine."

Barbossa left Jack alone. Jack stood, frozen as his ship slowly made its way out of the port. Jack felt he had left his heart and soul at that port. He realized he had just condemned two women to death. What hit Jack the most was that he realized how much he loved Guinevere. He felt an uncomfortable sensation in his stomach and his heart felt as if it was on fire.

"What have I done?" Jack whispered.

As Jack was sailing off, Guinevere and Rose reached the docks too late. By the time they reached the harbor, the _Black Pearl_ was gone.

"That two-timing wretch!" Rose snarled. "He marooned us!"

"No, he would never," Guinevere protested.

"Guin, he's gone, and it's likely he won't come back," Rose said grimly.

"But he doesn't know I'm carrying his child," Guinevere said, crestfallen. "Why would he leave us like this?"

"He's a pirate, Guin," Rose said as if to say 'I told you so'. "It's in his nature to turn on people."

"Well, well, what a lovely surprise," commented a dry voice.

Guinevere and Rose turned to find Captain Norrington standing behind them.

"James Norrington, what brings you to the haven of Tortuga?" Guinevere asked suspiciously.

"I am here to arrest you," Norrington said simply.

"James, surely that isn't necessary," Rose said, trying to coax Norrington to her side.

"You're under arrest, too," Norrington replied ruefully.

Guinevere snorted. "On what charge and under whose jurisdiction?"

"You are charged with the murder of Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company," Norrington declared sternly.

"You didn't answer the second part of my question," Guinevere said. "Under whose jurisdiction?"

"Mine," said another voice.

That voice belonged to Beckett's sneaky toady, Mercer.

"I thought I smelled something foul," Guinevere groaned.

"Evening, Miss," Mercer greeted creepily.

"Lock these two in irons," Norrington commanded.

Guinevere and Rose struggled furiously as Norrington's men fastened the metal chains to their wrists.

"James, please," Rose begged. "Don't do this."

"I feel compassion for you, Miss Rose, but I must place you under arrest," Norrington said, his tone unwavering.

"Murder? I didn't murder anyone," Guinevere said.

"Right you are, Guin," greeted a sneering voice.

Rose and Guinevere stood wide-eyed as Beckett limped out on a crutch, his arm bound in a sling.

"How?" Rose gasped.

"Back from the dead, I know," Beckett said with a smile.

"See, I didn't kill anyone," Guinevere said as if it solved everything. "Now, if you wouldn't mind letting us go?"

"I'm sorry I can't do that," Beckett said unctuously.

"Why is that, I wonder? Did you miss me?" Guinevere asked condescendingly.

"You and your harridan are under arrest for attempted murder, consorting with a pirate, piracy, smuggling, theft, and general lawlessness," Beckett explained, ice in his tone.

"I guess you didn't miss me," Guinevere said smartly.

"Captain Norrington, take these harlots away, and lock them in the brig," Beckett commanded. "I want them bound while in their cells and guards on them at all times. I don't want them escaping."

"Yes, sir," Norrington said obediently. He then drew a pistol and shoved it into Guinevere's back. "Move along, Mrs. Beckett."

Rose and Guinevere were shoved into the dank, leaky brig and herded into the cells as if they were cattle.

"You know there's a leak in here," Guinevere commented.

Sneering angrily, Norrington removed Guinevere's shackles. "Raise your arms above your head."

"Could you not aim your gun, please?" Guinevere demanded.

"I am forced to keep my gun on you," Norrington replied. "Raise your arms."

Reluctantly, Guinevere raised her arms above her head. Norrington then took her chains and looped them through a hook in the ceiling. Rose was bound in the same manner. Both women were cruelly hanging by their arms and they could barely reach the floor. Guinevere watched as Rose slumped in defeat. She desired to feel the life growing inside her belly, but alas, her hands were bound too tightly. Guinevere couldn't help but feel her heart crack as she wondered where Jack could have gone and why he left her.

_Jack, where are you? _Guinevere prayed, _I need you. We need you._


	17. Near Escapes and Honest Pirating

Chapter 17: Near Escapes and Honest Pirating

Shivers overtook a somnolent Jack. The warm Caribbean morning only brought him cold. Ever since he left Tortuga, Jack could feel nothing but guilt in the bottom of his heart. It felt like a brick sitting in his stomach. Contemplating what Rose and Guinevere were to endure under the capture of the Royal Navy made Jack feel sick.

"Troubled, are we, Captain?" Barbossa asked unctuously.

"How did you guess?" Jack said, his voice dripping with sadness and anger. "Do not dare ask me why because you know very well why it is I am troubled."

"Ah, the wenches," Barbossa said knowingly. "You did what a good captain would do."

"A good captain?" Jack asked incredulously. "How do you define good?"

"I meant a good _pirate _captain," Barbossa corrected him. "See, being a new pirate yourself, you've not been told the Code."

"Pirates have a Code?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Indeed," Barbossa replied.

"Enlighten me about this Code," Jack said with mild interest.

"It was long ago that the Pirates Code was set down by the noblest pirate captains Morgan and Bartholomew," Barbossa explained as if telling a tale to a child. "The Code has been kept under watch for many years since then. One condition of the Code is that any man who falls behind is left behind."

"What about a woman?" Jack asked smartly.

"The Code refers to both a man _and woman_," Barbossa added. "Therefore, you have managed to keep to the code. You're a natural pirate captain."

"So by listening to hundred year old rules I'm a good captain?" Jack asked, baffled.

"Don't be too worried," Barbossa said. "The Code is more what you call guidelines than actual rules."

"Guidelines?" Jack questioned, his voice of mixture of confusion and disbelief.

"Aye, guidelines," Barbossa said with a toothy smile.

"Does this mean I cannot go back for the ladies?" Jack questioned.

"Anyone who falls behind is _left _behind," Barbossa said pointedly.

Jack's heart sank at the realization. "Those soldiers will spare them no mercy."

"You chose the lesser of the two evils today," Barbossa said as if to encourage Jack.

"It is odd that though I am Captain of my ship, I cannot captain it even though it is my ship," Jack snarled, fighting anger.

"Guidelines are guidelines, Captain," Barbossa shrugged. "Even a Captain must take orders. You made the right choice in saving your crew today."

"You know, funny enough, this doesn't ease my conscience any way," Jack said glumly. "I sacrificed two women for the lives of a handful of men only at your insistence. Don't mind if I sound blunt, but I shouldn't have listened to you."

"A Captain must make sacrifices no matter how terrible," Barbossa said sagely.

"It is not only the fact that I left them that pains me, it is more than that," Jack explained. "I was…intimate with Miss Parris."

"Well, looking at the lady, it's not hard to see that," Barbossa said with a grin.

"I'm not finished," Jack interrupted. "I was intimate with Guin, yes, but there's more than that. I don't know if it is true and I'll likely never know thanks to you and myself. Guin was fearful that she was carrying my child."

"Well, that's quite a predicament," Barbossa said with interest in his voice. "I still have faith that the two ladies will find a way out of harm's way. You did it once, did you not?"

"But what if she is bearing my child?" Jack questioned, apprehension in his voice.

"If that is true, you must live with never seeing your child," Barbossa told him.

"But my child and Guin," Jack protested. "I can't let anyone hurt them! I betrayed Guin. She'll never forgive me for this."

"We do not have the luxury of being selfless, Captain," Barbossa said gravely. "It is every man for himself now."

Before, Jack would have agreed with that notion. He certainly did not want to feel the burn of the hangman's noose around his neck. Yet, Jack could not contain the guilt he felt in abandoning Rose and Guinevere, particularly if the latter was with child. He knew both women were sturdy, but he still felt it was his duty to look out for them. The thought of letting them die, or never seeing his child burned Jack's heart immensely.

"I'm aware of that," Jack said lifelessly. "What happens now?"

"Well, we do honest pirating," Barbossa said as if the answer was obvious.

"How? I have no compass," Jack said.

Barbossa scratched his beard. "There be a way to find a compass. I know an obeah woman who can trade you a compass."

"For what?" Jack barked.

"Anything you fancy," Barbossa answered. "As long as she receives a form of payment."

"Might I inquire as to how you know this woman?" Jack asked.

"That be a long story and isn't important," Barbossa replied. "What is important is that she can be trusted and she knows me."

"Very well," Jack said with a nod. "Let us make sail so that we can find said woman and have said compass to do some honest pirating."

"Aye, aye, Captain," Barbossa agreed with a satisfied smile. "Brace up the foreyard!"

As his First Mate went about barking out orders, Jack processed what had happened. He had become a pirate, possibly impregnated Guinevere, and lost her and Rose to Beckett. Jack could not stop thinking about his conversation with Barbossa as well as Guinevere and Rose. Jack knew that he saved his crew, but he paid the price of losing Guinevere and Rose. Jack knew that triumph and sacrifice went hand-in-hand, but he felt that abandoning Rose and Guinevere was a sacrifice he wanted to make, nor did it give him victory. Jack knew he did not make the right choice when he left Rose and Guinevere and he promised that someday, he would right that wrong.

That night, Guinevere and Rose lingered in the brig of Beckett's ship. Only Guinevere received food and water due to Beckett's belief that she was bearing his child. Rose was forced to remain without food or drink. Both women remained strong and determined to escape. Guinevere knew she had to escape in order to protect her unborn child.

"We must get out of here, Rose," Guinevere said determinedly.

"As lovely as that sounds, did you forget that we're tied up in this brig and there are guards everywhere?" Rose asked, rolling her eyes.

"Guards or not, I'm getting us out of here," Guinevere declared, her voice like stone.

"I only hope you're right," Rose groaned.

Norrington came down to Guinevere's cell to bring her food and water.

"What's on the menu tonight, Captain? You better have something good. I'm eating for two at the moment. Is there dessert?" Guinevere taunted.

"Unfortunately, no," Norrington said with a smug smile. "You're lucky to even be fed such food when your maid receives none, all because of your innocent child."

Norrington released the chains so that Guinevere could eat. As soon as he did, Guinevere's fist flew across his face. Guinevere continued punching until Norrington landed on the floor. She then snatched the key to her chains and freed herself.

"Sorry that I will not be joining you for dinner," Guinevere whispered smugly to Norrington.

Guinevere then unlocked the door and freed Rose.

"Now what?" Rose wanted to know.

"Now is the time we get out of here!" Guinevere replied wittily.

Both friends raced out on deck. To their surprise, the boat deck was empty.

"Not a soul in sight," Guinevere remarked.

"I don't like this," Rose said with a cringe.

"Just keep your eyes open," Guinevere said warily.

"Guin, this was almost too easy," Rose commented.

"Surely I didn't make it _that easy_," said a smug, slimy voice.

"Oh, bugger," Guinevere whispered.

Guinevere and Rose turned to find Beckett and a wounded Norrington standing before them.

"Bugger," Guinevere said, disheartened.

"You didn't think I'd let you and my child get away, did you?" Beckett asked with a laugh.

"Honestly, I did," Guinevere admitted.

"Why do you hold us like this? We've not committed a crime. You're alive so you cannot arrest us for that charge. We're no value to you," Rose said wisely.

"Now that you mention it, you're right," Beckett agreed. "Mr. Norrington, escort these women back to the brig."

"I thought that you would let us go," Rose protested.

"We never made that arrangement," Beckett said.

Rose and Guinevere were mercilessly dragged down to the brig. Norrington tied their hands and feet.

"Whatever you plan to do, Beckett, it won't work," Guinevere said sturdily. "We don't know where Jack went, so we won't tell you. If you want us to break, we cannot be broken."

"What makes you think I'm interested in that?" Beckett asked smugly. "I care not for Captain Sparrow's location nor am I interested in breaking you. I intend to see to it that you hang."

"How's that when I plead my belly?" Guinevere barked.

"You will only be given _temporary _stay of execution, but you will hang once my child is born," Beckett explained.

"And how do you intend to do that?" Guinevere demanded.

Beckett pulled out a long poker. On the tip of the poker, there was the letter _P_. Beckett tipped the poker into a bed warmer and pulled it out. The poker was glowing red, as was the _P_ on the bottom.

"As you can see, this is a pirate brand. Once this mark is left on you, you are a dead woman," Beckett explained condescendingly. "So, let's start with you, Guinevere, since you're so brave. Hold her!"

Beckett's men, Norrington included, snatched Guinevere and held her firmly as Beckett searched for a place to mark her. He grabbed her wrist and the _P_ kissed Guinevere's skin with a sizzle. Guinevere did not cry out, but her eyes widened. The mark was left on her wrist. Rose looked away in horror.

"Is that the best you can do?" Guinevere taunted.

"Your friend Rose is next," Beckett told her. "How about you watch this?"

"I swear you brand me, no law will save you," Rose said stoutly.

"Enough with the meaningless threats," Beckett said, rolling his eyes.

Rose was then subdued and the brand connected with her skin. Rose only gasped, but did not scream.

"Now nothing will spare you from the gallows," Beckett declared triumphantly. "Lock them up."

As she was dragged away, Guinevere spoke up. "Since we're going to die, I think there's something you should know."

"And what's that?" Beckett demanded.

"I lied," Guinevere admitted.

"About what?" Beckett barked.

"The child I carry is not yours," Guinevere said, venom in her voice. "I carry the child of Captain Jack Sparrow."

Beckett's face fell as he absorbed the truth.

Guinevere laughed. "Does that disappoint you, Beckett?"

Beckett said nothing as Guinevere and Rose were tossed back into their cells and their hands bound above them. Guinevere and Rose were not deterred by their capture. They were only more inspired to escape.

"We're going to get out of here," Guinevere said, hope in her voice.


	18. Escape

Chapter 18: Escape

Night fell as _The Endeavor_ treaded the waters westward. All that could be heard was crashing of ways and the air smelt of the spray of the sea. In the brig of Beckett's ship, Guinevere and Rose did not know it was nighttime. They had been stranded in the darkness of Beckett's dank brig. Worse than that, Guinevere developed a persistent, debilitating cough that puzzled and frightened Rose.

"Do you think it's nighttime yet?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. It's always dark down here," Guinevere said gloomily, bursting into a coughing fit.

"That cough hasn't gotten any better, has it?" Rose asked in concern.

"No, but it doesn't matter," Guinevere said, catching her breath. "What matters is that we'll go to prison."

"At this rate, I'll be glad when we go to prison. At least we'll see the sun again," Rose said glumly.

"If my hands weren't bound, I would slap you on the head," Guinevere jeered.

"What for?" Rose asked, her brow wrinkling.

"Because I have no intention of going to the gallows or prison," Guinevere said determinedly. "Neither should you."

"Well, in case you've forgotten, we're stuck here until then," Rose said pessimistically. "And I doubt that your beloved Jack will save us. He's probably making his way about the Caribbean now."

"I'm not depending on Jack anymore," Guinevere said resolutely.

Rose's eyes widened. "Come again?"

"Jack won't save us," Guinevere said solemnly.

"He can't, or he won't?" Rose asked dubiously.

"He _won't_, Rose," Guinevere replied, a slow anger rising in her. "As in, will not. He's gone."

"Where is this coming from?" Rose questioned, surprised.

"From a few days in this brig and being pregnant," Guinevere replied wittily.

"Well, that's one reason," Rose snorted.

"I should've listened to you at first, Rose," Guinevere said earnestly. "I desperately wanted Jack's love. I haven't known love from Tete-de-Seau and I was ready to believe that Jack loved me. I was blinded by that desire. Now, I see it that Jack has abandoned us."

"Well, I guess that's…good news," Rose said lamely.

"Jack may have abandoned us, but hope hasn't," Guinevere said optimistically.

"How's that?" Rose questioned.

"I'm going to get out of here because I don't intend to have my baby in a jail cell before I go to the gallows," Guinevere said firmly.

"And what's your plan for that?" Rose wanted to know.

"We'll let Tete-de-Seau help us with that," Guinevere said slyly.

"Who's Tete-de-Seau and how will he/she help?" Rose asked.

"I mean Beckett, and his guards will help," Guinevere answered.

Later that night, Beckett's officers were on duty when they heard a deafening shriek. "AHHHHH!"

The shriek was so loud it could've been heard at the nearest land. After another shriek, Beckett's officers raced down below decks to answer the noise. Rose's face was white, she shook from head to toe, and tears were streaming down her face.

"Why did you scream?" one of the guards asked.

"Please, help!" Rose begged. "She lost consciousness. I don't know what happened. She just lost consciousness, and I don't think she's breathing. Please, help her!"

"Settle down, wench!" another guard cried. "Open the cell, and bring the prisoner."

"Why?" an ensign asked.

"She must stand trial, and she can't die before she does," the guard replied. "We need her alive."

The unconscious Guinevere was freed from her chains and taken to Beckett.

"What is it, Commander?" Beckett asked.

"The prisoner lost consciousness, Sir," the commander explained. "She needs medical attention, especially if she is with child."

"Where is the nearest physician's office?" Beckett asked.

"In Puerto Rico, Sir," answered the officer.

"Very well, make way to Puerto Rico," Beckett commanded.

After a few hours, the _Endeavor _was docked in Puerto Rico. Guinevere was laid on a makeshift stretcher and carried out to the nearest physician's office. Beckett pounded on the door. A middle-aged physician then answered the door.

"May I help you?" the doctor asked.

"We have a prisoner we need you to treat," Beckett replied. "Take care. She is with child."

"Bring her in," the doctor said.

Guinevere was hastily brought into the office and laid on a bed.

The doctor then escorted Beckett and his men out. "I need to examine this woman privately."

"Very well," Beckett agreed.

With Beckett out of the room, the doctor then began to examine Guinevere. Suddenly, just as he did, Guinevere awoke and clunked him on the head as hard as she could.

"Sorry, Doctor, you'll feel that in the morning," Guinevere sighed as she absconded out the back door.

The darkness of the night was a perfect tool in Rose and Guinevere's escape. In the darkness, Beckett's men could not see Guinevere or Rose escaping.

"I think I could get used to knocking people out," Rose laughed.

Suddenly, Guinevere burst into another fit. Bright red blood streamed from Guinevere's mouth as she wheezed, desperately trying to catch her breath.

"I'm happy to be out of those terrible cells, but that's not good," Rose said apprehensively. "Something tells me that you shouldn't have knocked out that doctor."

"No time for that, Rose," Guinevere said hastily. "We must run with all haste!"

Rose and Guinevere sped off into the night. As the first light of dawn neared, Rose and Guinevere knew they were safe from Beckett.

"Where do we go now?" Rose asked.

"To that ship," Guinevere answered, pointing to a galleon in the distance.

Rose and Guinevere hurried and quietly snuck aboard the galleon. Both of the friends panted from exhaustion.

"I can't believe that actually worked," Rose sighed.

"Believe it because it was my idea," Guinevere laughed. "Welcome to freedom, Rose."

Guinevere exploded into another small fit of coughing.

"Wherever we dock, I'm taking you to a doctor," Rose said firmly.

"It's just a cough, Rose," Guinevere said stubbornly.

"You can't take this lightly, Guin. You have to be careful with a baby on the way," Rose said wisely.

"Alright. I will go to a doctor when the ship docks, but only for the baby," Guinevere sighed. "I still say it's a bad cough. We're free. What's the worst that could happen now?"

As the ship sailed on, Guinevere had no idea that the journey would change her life. While they enjoyed their newfound freedom, Guinevere and Rose couldn't have expected a tragedy was imminent.

Meanwhile, Jack, Barbossa, and a few other crewmembers took the boats and sailed down the Pantano River. They came upon a swamp illuminated by fireflies. In the trees, they saw a shack on top of a ladder. Jack and Barbossa docked their boats and climbed up the ladder.

Inside the shack were a number of exotic animals and jars of various items. A young woman sat at a wooden table. She wore a long, layered dress and her black hair hung in dreadlocks. The firelight seemed to illuminate her dark skin.

The woman looked up and smiled warmly. "Hectah Barbossa."

"Tia Dalma," Barbossa, kissing the woman's hand.

"I always knew you'd come sailin' back to me," Tia Dalma said.

Tia Dalma's eyes turned to Jack. "You. Captain Jack Sparrow."

"How do you know me?" Jack asked, perplexed.

Tia Dalma gave him a toothy smile and stroked his cheek. "What may I do for you?"

"Well, we are in need of a compass, Tia Dalma," Jack replied.

"Aye. Barbossa, you know I demand a payment," Tia Dalma barked.

"Got it right here," Barbossa replied, pulling out a cage of crabs.

"Very well," Tia Dalma agreed, taking the cage.

She then ducked behind a curtain and began to bang around the room. Finally, she emerged from the room with a compass.

Jack opened the compass and frowned. "This compass doesn't point north."

"No, it doesn't," Tia Dalma answered.

"It's broken," Jack said.

"When using dis compass, your desires will lead you," Tia Dalma said is if explaining the item.

"Very well, we'll be on our way," Jack said graciously.

"Thank you for your kindness, Tia Dalma," Barbossa said appreciatively.

Jack and Barbossa then got into their boats. As they rowed back to the _Pearl_, Jack examined the compass and Tia Dalma's words ran through his head.

_What good is a compass that doesn't point north going to do me?_ Jack thought to himself. _I suppose it'll have to do._

Jack did not know it, but this compass would be lead by his desires. The seemingly broken compass was about to shape Jack's life in many ways even he couldn't imagine.


	19. Tia Dalma and the Compass

Chapter 19: Tia Dalma and the Compass

Bright sunshine filled the Caribbean skies. Jack breathed the sweet, coconut scented air as the _Black Pearl _crashed along the waves. The _Pearl _then made way the Pantano River, where Barbossa described this mysterious lady lived.

"Cap'n, we have reached the river," Barbossa declared.

"Very good, Barbossa," Jack said with a smile. "Launch the boats and we'll be on our way."

"Aye," Barbossa said. "Launch the boats! With a will!"

Once aboard the boats, the crew of the _Black Pearl _rowed up the dark river. The river was quiet, save for the sound of the birds. The only light was emitted from the fireflies buzzing around. There was eeriness about this river that made the crew wary.

"I'm surprised about your mood today, Cap'n," Barbossa pointed out.

"What about it?" Jack asked.

"You did not seem to protest about this little quest," Barbossa answered. "I was sure that you would insist on your mission to rescue the fair maidens we lost."

"If I've learned anything, it is that those girls _are _lost," Jack said. "There's not much point in hoping that they're still alive. And I have no way to find them now. No point in me gnashing my teeth over something I can do nothing about, savvy?"

"You've gained some wisdom, I see," Barbossa said with a grin.

"I've always lived by one code, and that is what a man can do and what a man can't do," Jack explained. "That is the only rule that matters now."

"Do enlighten me," Barbossa said, intrigued.

"Well, for instance, I can go on worrying about those bonny lasses, or I can accept that they're lost. However, I can't go back and rescue them and risk my crew."

"I'm impressed," Barbossa said with a smile. "You're a natural."

"Tell me more about this woman," Jack said.

"Here name is Tia Dalma, and she has a compass that will help us," Barbossa explained. "That is all you need to know."

"Well, that's very helpful," Jack said brightly.

The boats pulled up to a shack on the river. The shack was very homely, but there were bright lights all around. Jack turned to see men and women in the bayou.

_Probably just the natives,_ Jack thought to himself.

"Now, let us go get this compass," Jack declared.

"Aye, Captain," Barbossa agreed.

Pintel and Ragetti were about to follow them, but Barbossa stopped them.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Barbossa questioned.

"To that shack, sir," Pintel replied.

"Were you, now?" Barbossa said, a sly smile crossing his face.

"Do you not want us to follow?" Ragetti asked.

"Someone has to mind the boat," Barbossa shrugged. "Might as well be you two."

Barbossa then turned away to follow Jack up the stairs to the shack.

"I suppose we should mind the boat then," Ragetti said.

Pintel rolled his eyes and slapped Ragetti on the head.

When Jack and Barbossa entered the shack, they saw a dark skinned woman bent over crab bones. The woman wore a dress of fur, and her hair was kept in tight dreadlocks.

Jack cleared his throat. "Tia Dalma?"

Tia Dalma smiled, showing her black teeth. "Jack Sparrow."

"Wait a minute, how do you know my name?" Jack asked.

"Whad else do you wan' t' know?" Tia Dalma asked.

"I can answer that," Barbossa said.

"Ah, Captain Ba'bossa," Tia Dalma greeted. "Whad service can I do you?"

"We find ourselves on a journey to do some honest piratin', as humble pirates we are," Barbossa explained.

"But we have no compass to sail with to do some honest pirating," Jack added.

"Before I help you, you know dat I must have payment," Tia Dalma said.

"Why don't you help us, and then we'll pay you?" Jack suggested.

"You receive notin' until I am paid!" Tia Dalma insisted.

Rolling his eyes, gave her a cage with a large snake inside. "How's a large snake for payment?"

"Fair, indeed," Tia Dalma said, appeased. "Now I am happy to assist you."

Tia Dalma stroked Jack's face, playing with his beard.

"About that compass," Jack began. "Do you have one that we can borrow, or rather, keep?"

"Indeed, I have jus de ting," Tia Dalma replied brightly.

Tia Dalma reached on her shelf and grabbed a compass.

"Well, fancy that," Jack said.

Jack took the compass, and when he opened it, he was indignant. "Is this a trick?"

"No," Tia Dalma replied.

"This compass doesn't point north. It's broken," Jack said in frustration.

"Dere is someting you mus' know abou' dis compass," Tia Dalma said.

"Besides the fact that it cannot be used?" Jack asked.

"Dis compass points to what you want most," Tia Dalma explained. "Whadever your desire, de compass will lead you to id."

"Well, that explains things," Jack said. "Thank you for your help, Tia Dalma. We'll be on our way."

"Thank you, Tia Dalma," Barbossa said.

Jack and Barbossa exited the shack and back to the boats.

"Now what be your orders, Captain?" Barbossa said.

"Let's find some treasure," Jack said.

Once back at the ship, Jack opened his compass. To his surprise, the compass pointed south.

"We go south," Jack commanded.

"Aye, sir," Barbossa agreed. "Make ready to sail! Cast off!"

Jack felt extraordinarily lucky on this day. He now had a compass, his own ship, and a crew. Now, he was going to get a first success as a pirate captain. What Jack didn't know was that wherever this compass pointed would change his life forever.


	20. Port Royal

Chapter 20: Port Royal

After about two days, Guinevere and Rose knew they were safe from Beckett. There had been no word of any search for them, and Beckett had no knowledge of where they were going. Though she knew their advantages, Rose was still dubious.

"You don't think that Beckett will come after us, do you?" she asked anxiously.

"Rose, we're two days ahead of him," Guinevere said confidently. "And the greatest advantage is that we don't know where we're going."

"Why is that such a great advantage?" Rose asked, perplexed.

"Because if we do not know where we're going, then Beckett does not know," Guinevere explained. "If he knew where we would go, we would've been caught by now. For all he knows, we could be in Singapore."

"We can't keep running forever, Guin," Rose said. "Beckett is smart and he'll catch up to us eventually."

"That's highly unlikely," Guinevere said with a haughty laugh.

Shocked at Guinevere's indifference, Rose smacked her on the side of her head.

"Ow!" Guinevere groaned in surprise, "What was that for?"

"I was knocking some sense into you," Rose replied in frustration.

"Rose, I told you that-" Guinevere began.

"Shut up, Guinevere!" Rose snapped before regaining her composure. "I understand that we have the advantage. You are wise to know that. But we can't escape Beckett forever. You know him, Guinevere even though you're ashamed to admit it. You know that he's smart and powerful. He'll use his power to find us and then it's over for all of us."

"All?" Guinevere asked, baffled.

"It is not only our lives that will be ruined, but your child's life," Rose said wisely.

"I am grateful for your concern and your wisdom will not be taken for granted, but why are you so worried?" Guinevere wanted to know.

"Well, for one thing, I don't want to have my neck stretched any more than you do," Rose replied. "But I betrayed you and you suffered for it. So did I. I never should've turned on you. I will always pay for what I did to you, and this is my way of doing so. If anything happened to you, or the little one, I don't know how I could forgive myself."

"I'm sorry, Rose," Guinevere said sincerely.

"For what?" Rose asked, bewildered.

"For the way I treated you after Beckett captured Jack and me. I shouldn't have done that. I said I hated you, but I didn't and I never will," Guinevere said solemnly. "I have lost one friend, and I cannot bear to lose another."

Rose could say nothing as she was moved and touched by her friend's speech. As her heart lightened, she took her friend's hand with a smile.

"You will never lose me," she said after a moment.

"Land ho!" called the lookout.

The sun was high as their ship docked into a tight harbor guarded by Royal Navy as well as skeletons swinging from nooses and a sign hanging that bore the warning: _Pirates, ye be warned! _

"I wonder where we are," Rose said.

Guinevere approached an officer. "Sir, where are we?"

"Port Royal, Jamaica, Miss," the officer answered.

Both women took in the sight of the town. The harbor was bustling with trade ships coming in and citizens making their way about town.

"I think we picked a perfect place to start over," Guinevere said contently.

"Indeed," Rose said in agreement.

Suddenly, Guinevere began to cough again. She coughed so violently that she could scarcely breathe. Her skin seemed to turn blue as if she were suffocating.

Rose was horrified. "My God!"

"It's nothing, Rose," Guinevere said dismissively as she began to breathe again.

"Are you daft?" Rose asked, aghast. "You very nearly turned blue and yet you say it's nothing!"

"It's just a cough," Guinevere said.

"Let a doctor decide what it is," Rose said. "Whatever it is, it's bad."

Without another word, Rose snatched Guinevere's hand and led her away. As they made their way to find a doctor, the town was strangely scarce. In the distance, Rose and Guinevere could see a fort and the Royal Navy officers marching.

"Apparently, there's some sort of party and everyone seems to be attending," Guinevere said astutely.

"Well, I know the doctor isn't," Rose said.

As they entered the doctor's office, Guinevere began to cough violently. This time, blood stained her chin.

"Mary, Mother of God," the doctor said in shock. "I've not seen anyone cough like that to emitting blood. I need to examine this woman in private."

Rose turned to Guinevere.

"I'll be fine," Guinevere reassured her.

Rose left the room. For nearly three hours, Rose waited anxiously for news of Guinevere's condition. The waiting was like being tortured on the rack for Rose. She began to curse the doctor for making her wait. She began to worry if it was anything serious how she would forgive herself. Finally, the doctor approached.

As Rose entered the room, she saw that Guinevere was whiter than the sheets she lay on and drenched it sweat as she slept. Rose began to quiver.

"How is she?" Rose asked in concern.

"She's burning up with the fever, and she fainted after she had another fit," the doctor explained.

"Will she be alright?" Rose asked, searching for hope.

"No, not for long," the doctor said gravely. "I'm sorry to say that all you can do is pray for this woman."

"Why?" Rose asked in shock.

"Your friend has consumption," the doctor told her sadly. "I am sorry, Miss, but I'm afraid that your friend is dying."


	21. Mutiny

Chapter 21: Mutiny

"What do you mean she's dying?" Rose demanded.

"Miss, you are a nurse to this woman, are you not?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," Rose replied.

"Then I trust you noticed that this was no ordinary cough. The blood didn't escape your notice, either, I hope," the doctor said.

"No, it didn't," Rose sighed in admittance.

"Then there is no good being in denial," said the doctor.

"I am sorry, but I worry for my friend's child," Rose explained.

"I had noticed her delicate condition," the doctor replied. "Bearing a child with this disease will complicate things."

"How long does she have?" Rose asked fearfully.

"I cannot say," the doctor replied gravely. "She could have months, or if she's lucky, years."

"But what about her baby? She must be able to give birth," Rose said anxiously.

"I have faith that the child will be born healthy, but as for the woman, I cannot say how she will fare," the doctor said grimly.

"How bad is she?" Rose asked.

"I am sorry to say that she is exceedingly ill," the doctor replied sadly.

"What can I do for her?" Rose asked.

"To be honest, Miss, I do not think there is much you can do," the doctor said.

"My friend is quite stubborn. She will not believe that she has a deadly disease," Rose said.

"Then you must make her believe it," the doctor replied.

"Isn't there any comforting news you can give?" Rose said glumly.

"I can only say that there's always hope for your friend," the doctor replied.

The doctor left Rose alone with Guinevere. Tears watered in Rose's eyes as she watched her sick friend sleep. Everything was happening so fast from her betrayal to Jack's betrayal to this. Rose only felt remorse for Guinevere who did not deserve either of the horrors that happened to her. Her child did not deserve that.

"We are going to need all the hope there is and more," Rose sighed.

Just then, Guinevere awoke. "Rose."

"I'm right here, poppet," Rose replied.

"Aren't you going to ask me how I feel?" Guinevere asked in jest.

"Guin, you're in a hospital coughing up blood by the pint," Rose said. "Why would I ask you how you feel?"

"Because it's the considerate thing to do," Guinevere replied.

"Fine. How do you feel?" Rose sighed.

"Bloody brilliant," Guinevere said with a grin. "As strong as a horse and better."

"You're lying," Rose said sternly.

"No, I'm not," Guinevere said.

"Yes, you are," Rose argued.

"Rose, I aught to know how I feel, and I feel fine," Guinevere insisted.

"That in itself is a lie," Rose said grimly.

"What's gotten into you?" Guinevere asked, baffled.

"_Me?_" Rose gasped incredulously. "What's gotten into _you?" _

"Well, you're the one telling me I should feel terrible when I feel fine," Guinevere said.

"Because you're not fine, Guin!" Rose exclaimed.

"Says you," Guinevere said nonchalantly.

"No, says the doctor _and _me," Rose countered.

"I beg your pardon?" Guinevere asked, perplexed.

"Darn it, Guin!" Rose said in exasperation. "You have consumption!"

"Consumption," Guinevere said quietly, her tone unreadable.

"You're dying, Guin," Rose said, her voice softening.

"What about my baby?" Guinevere asked.

"The doctor expects that this baby will be born healthy," Rose answered optimistically.

"Then there is nothing to worry about," Guinevere said firmly.

"How can you say that?" Rose asked.

"Because I will not die. I promise you that I will not," Guinevere said determinedly.

Meanwhile, aboard the _Black Pearl,_ Jack and his crew drifted off into mysterious waters. Jack did not know where the compass would lead them, only where he wanted it to lead them. Jack was a captain, and as a captain he needed to deliver treasure. He did not know where the compass had led them, but he hoped there would be treasure.

The crew of the _Pearl_ had grown suspicious. They were unsure of where they were going just as their captain was. The lack of treasure on their vessel did not sit well with them. There was only one crewmember that had no quarrel and had become fast friends with Jack. His name was William Turner. Hardly any crewmembers of the _Black Pearl_ called him by his proper name. To the crew, he was simply known as Bootstrap Bill or simply Bootstrap.

For the past few nights, Jack would come out on deck and drink rum with Bootstrap. Bootstrap would tell Jack of his family that amused the captain.

"So, a married man you are, eh?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I have a son as well," Bootstrap replied.

"And what be the name of this lad?" Jack wanted to know.

"Will," Bootstrap replied.

"Well, that would be short for William, I imagine," Jack said brightly. "It's a good, strong name."

"He's a strong lad," Bootstrap said.

"I'll bet," Jack commented.

By the second day, the _Black Pearl _reached a strange island. It was said that it could only be found by those who know where it is. Isla de Muerta this island was called. This island would change Jack's life forever.

Barbossa strolled into Jack's quarters. "We've reached an island and there be a chest a-heaping with gold!"

"Very good, Barbossa," Jack said. "Take the bearings and let's get our treasure."

"Aye, Captain," Barbossa agreed.

That night, as they were about to give the treasure an equal share, something terrible happened. Jack had gone up to the boat deck to see the chest of gold that Barbossa had found. Suddenly, he was greeted with guns aimed at his head!

"What's this?" Jack demanded.

"Everything is an equal share, Captain," Barbossa said. "And this be a mutiny."

"You know that there is a circle for betrayers and mutineers," Jack commented.

"Worry about your own fate, Captain," Barbossa laughed. "Men, the plank!"

"Bootstrap!" Jack cried.

"I'm afraid he can't hear you where he is," Pintel said.

"What did you do?" Jack growled.

"We found out that the little thief had been here before and sent a piece of treasure already," Ragetti explained. "He mentioned something of suffering that we deserved."

"So, we attached a little cannon to old Bootstrap's bootstraps," Pintel cackled.

"Now the only captain he has is Davy Jones," Barbossa laughed. "And you will not fare much better."

Jack's hands were bound in front of him as he was pushed and prodded onto the dreadful plank. Jack knew this was it. Once he jumped off, there was no coming back.

Jack glared at Barbossa once more. "You know I trusted you."

"That is why you are walking the plank," Barbossa chortled, causing riotous laughter from the crew.

"This ship is mine," Jack said. "And it will always be mine."

"I beg to differ, Captain," Barbossa laughed.

"Don't I get one pistol?" Jack asked.

"By the powers, you're right! Fetch me the Cap'n's pistol," Barbossa said.

A small pistol that contained only one bullet was given to Barbossa.

"I trust you will remember this," Jack said vengefully. "When I get off this island, I shall return and you will feel this one shot."

"Well, that's a gamble of long odds," Barbossa said with a grin. "And let's see if you can swim first."

Barbossa tossed the pistol overboard. Jack had no choice. He leapt off the plank and into the clear, blue water below. The pistol sank like a stone to the reef. Jack fumbled about and finally retrieved the gun. He gasped for air as he surfaced. He felt as if he'd been stabbed through the heart as he swam for shore. The heat was nearly driving him mad. This was only the first time he'd watch Barbossa sail away with his ship, and not the last. Jack promised he would return to shoot Barbossa with his pistol. He knew Barbossa was right. There was little chance of him getting off this island. Jack just stared at the sun and thought of his promise of revenge.


	22. Jack's Luck

Chapter 22: Jack's Luck

The sun beat down on the small island. Jack felt as if the sun were giving him a sound lashing. He was uncertain, but he felt that may have gone mad from his time on the island. In the hours since he had arrived there, Jack walked the entire island over a dozen times. The more he walked the island, the more he was driven mad.

While he was imprisoned on this island, Jack had a lot of time to think to himself, if he could think at all. So many thoughts and regrets mixed together and plagued his troubled mind. He thought about Guinevere and the child as well as Barbossa and Bootstrap. He felt sorry that Bootstrap had to suffer for standing up for him. More so, Jack rued the day he recruited Hector Barbossa.

"I will get off this island, and he'll feel this bullet," Jack promised himself vengefully.

Jack knew that any hope of escaping this island was slim. He had resigned himself to the fact that he would not escape immediately. That night, he discovered something that brightened his day, if only a little bit.

Jack walked around the island for what seemed like the hundredth time when he stubbed his bare foot on something hard. Puzzled, Jack looked down to see only sand beneath his feet. He jumped up and down and still felt something solid below. Quickly, Jack got on his knees and began to dig. To Jack's surprise, there was a trap door under the sand!

"Well, what have we here?" Jack asked in surprise.

Jack had hope that perhaps this door led to a tunnel or some means of an escape. Jack climbed down into the hole and found no tunnel, much to his dismay. However, to his delight, the hole was stocked with more bottles of rum than he could count!

"Well, I suppose I should thank Barbossa for this one day," Jack chuckled bitterly.

Jack took two bottles of rum and sat on the beach. He cleaned his pistol and dried the single bullet. Then, he uncorked the bottle with his golden teeth and took a long swig.

"Thank you, Hector," Jack laughed.

Jack continued to drink until he emptied the first bottle. Then, he guzzled down half of the second bottle. Drunk and wearied from the island, Jack collapsed and fell asleep, snoring like a rhino.

The next morning, Jack was in agony. His head ached from the rum he drank the night before. His stomach growled and grumbled as if it had its own language.

"Quiet, you're giving me a headache," Jack moaned to his groaning stomach.

Since the day he arrived on the island, Jack had not eaten. To say it simply, he was starving. Twice, he nearly came close to using his one shot and ending his starvation and pain. However, Jack was determined that he would meet Barbossa again.

"This shot was not meant for me," Jack told himself. "Wait for the opportune moment."

Jack managed to quell his hunger and satisfy his grumbling belly by knocking down coconuts that littered the trees on the island. The milk from the coconuts, to Jack's delight, was far more sustaining than water or rum. Jack's stomach stopped grumbling and his head stopped aching.

However, Jack could not resist the lure of rum. That second night, he fell to the drink again. He drank until he emptied an entire bottle. Jack's head began to ache again.

"I'm _certainly_ going to kill Barbossa for this," Jack groaned drunkenly.

Jack collapsed to the sand, dreaming of freedom and revenge.

"Who are you, thief?"

Jack awoke to find two middle aged men staring down at him.

"I said who are you and why did you steal our rum?" asked the first man.

"You can forget the name, and I thought the rum was free, honest mistake," Jack explained.

"How did you get here?" demanded the second man.

"I was viciously mutinied upon by a crew of villains," Jack explained. "But before I tell my story, who are you and why is this rum yours?"

"We're Fetcher and Finch, and we're rumrunners by trade," the first man explained.

"Well, that sounds like a noble career," Jack laughed.

"Indeed, we make a nice bit of profit," Finch said.

"I do not doubt it," Jack agreed. "Would you gentleman be carrying passengers?"

"Not unless you give proper payment," Fetcher replied.

"I happen to know a place your business may prosper. It is a lovely place called Tortuga," Jack said smoothly.

"We are not familiar with this port," Finch said, interest in his voice.

"However, we'd be willing to give you passage if you can give us the bearings to Tortuga," Fetcher said in a business like manner.

"Bloody fair deal, I think," Jack said agreeably. "Do we have an accord?"

The three men shook hands. "We have an accord."

"Pleasure doing business with you gentleman," Jack said with a devilish smile.

Jack boarded the rumrunner's small schooner without a second thought. Jack had never felt better to be back on a ship. He did not know if it was a gift from above, luck, or coincidence that these rumrunners found him. Jack did not care about the circumstances. He was happy to be off that island after only three days. Now, he only had to focus on getting Barbossa and reclaiming the _Black Pearl, _what was rightfully his.

"I'm coming for you, Barbossa," Jack said, his voice full of revenge and hope.


	23. Nightmares

Chapter 23: Nightmares

Another day came to the town of Port Royal. The sun crept over the top of the fortress of Fort Charles. The town remained the same as usual. The city was peaceful.

Will, on the other hand, was not as at ease. For the past few years, he dearly missed his beloved friend, Guinevere. Now that pain was coming back to him all over again. Ever since that day he went into town and learned of Guinevere's fate, his heart burned for her. It drove him mad that he was not there with her, or that he did not know where she was. What worried him most was what would happen to her if she were caught. The idea of his best friend, his companion, walking to the gallows terrified Will. The fact that he was forbidden to see Elizabeth was not helping matters either.

In order to numb the pain, Will buried himself in his work. While his master, Mr. Brown constantly got drunk and dozed off, Will was hard at work. Nearly every day, he worked and his shop was filled with the banging and clanging as he whacked at his anvil. Will spent days making anything from swords to hinges. Most of his work was for his own benefit. He felt that any sort of employment helped take away the pain. Only at night would the pain begin anew.

_Will found himself in the middle of Port Royal at the square. Drums beat against his ears. To his horror, he looked up and saw Guinevere standing on the gallows. Guinevere was nearly unrecognizable to him. She was paler, and frighteningly skinny. She looked like a skeleton with her white skin and fragile figure. She did not seem to care if she lived or died. _

"_Guin," Will said in shock. _

_Will wanted to scream as the town crier read out Guinevere's sentence. _

"_Guinevere Parris, be it known that you have committed numerous crimes against the Crown…" _

_Will did not want to hear the crimes listed against his friend. He pushed through the tight crowd, but he could not get through. The harder Will fought to reach his friend, the harder it was to reach her. _

"_Guin! Guin!" Will shouted. _

_Guinevere seemed to look up at him, and there were tears in her eyes. _

_The town crier then read out he last of Guinevere's sentence. "For these crimes, you have been sentenced to hang by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul." _

"_No, no, Guin!" Will shouted. _

_The noose tightened against Guinevere's pale neck. The tears that lingered in Guinevere's eyes trickled down her face. Will wanted to shut his ears as the drums began their dreadful roll as they timed Guinevere's death. _

"_Guin, look at me! Keep your eyes on me!" Will begged. _

_Will heard Guinevere's voice whisper to him. "Goodbye, Will." _

_In the blink of an eye, Guinevere vanished from Will's sight and the life was drained out of her like a sponge. _

"_Guin! No!" Will screamed. _

Will suddenly snapped awake, still screaming. His heart nearly beat out of his chest. To Will's relief, he was still in his blacksmith shop and the only sound he heard was Mr. Brown's obnoxious snoring. Will then rose from his bed and began to work again. He could not bear to go back to sleep again. He dared not risk seeing Guinevere's face on the gallows, real or not.

Just as Jack was planning his revenge, Barbossa and his crew were living up their wealth. They roamed from town to town drinking, gorging, and bedding women. Wherever they went, their gold had the people begging to trade with them. The pirates happily spent their booty for the highest bidder. Life could not have been better for the crew of the _Black Pearl._

"Gents, who was it that gave me the idea to leave former Cap'n Jack Sparrow to his fate?" Barbossa asked.

"I believe that would be me, sir," said Pintel. "He wasn't as fun as you. We barely made a living with him."

"An extra helping of rum for you, Master Pintel," Barbossa laughed.

"Thank you, Cap'n!" Pintel said with delight.

"I can't help but reminisce about the last time we saw our dear old Cap'n," Barbossa said with a wicked grin. "I'll never forget his face as he shrank into the distance."

The crew burst into laughter with their captain.

"Now we can finally live like honest pirates!" Ragetti cheered.

"We'll make mounds of gold and have an armada," Pintel chimed in excitedly.

Barbossa raised his mug. "To our former Cap'n Sparrow and to honest pirating!"

"Honest pirating!" the crew cheered.

The crew continued to drink and make merry. What Barbossa did not know was that there was no reason to celebrate. Barbossa and his crew would soon find out how quickly their lives would change.


	24. AnaMaria

Chapter 24: AnaMaria

Jack could not believe how quickly his luck had turned around. He had only spent a total of three days on that horrid island. Barbossa's plan to ruin him had failed for certain. Jack swore revenge on Barbossa the moment he set foot on that island. Fortunately for him, he was in luck. Two rumrunners, Fetcher and Finch, happened to stop by on that island. It turned out that the island where Barbossa had marooned Jack turned out to be a secret cache. Jack was able to barter passage to Tortuga in exchange for the bearings.

Now that he had transportation, Jack was intent on having his revenge. He knew he had to be smart about it. The first thing he would need would be a ship. Then, he would need to know where Barbossa would be going. When he did, he would exact his revenge.

One morning, Fetcher and Finch came to wake Jack as he slept below decks.

"Pardon us, sir," Fetcher said quietly.

"I was having a good dream," Jack said groggily. "I was dreaming I was swimming in rum."

"Well, perhaps that dream was foretelling," Finch said.

"Well, if don't mind, I'd like to meditate on that dream," Jack said wearily, turning over in his hammock.

"We're sorry to wake you, sir, but that is not possible," Fetcher said apologetically.

"And why is that?" Jack asked grumpily.

"Because we have docked at the island of Tortuga," Finch replied.

Jack sat up in his hammock. "We're there already?"

"It has been a day or two, sir," Finch replied.

"Oh," Jack replied sheepishly.

"We take it that you would disembark here," Fetcher said.

"Indeed, I will," Jack said.

Jack rose from his hammock and followed Fetcher and Finch off their ship. Once again, Jack beheld the site and sounds of Tortuga. The city was just as shanty as ever. Pistols banging, fights everywhere was an every day part of this town. Jack loved every aspect of it as he loved his _Black Pearl. _Fetcher and Finch could not believe their eyes.

"Good Lord!" Finch gasped.

"I've never seen such a town," Fetcher gasped in disbelief.

"It's so rowdy," Finch said.

"It's so decadent," Fetcher added.

"It's so scandalous," Finch added.

"So, what do you think, gentleman?" Jack asked.

"We love it!" Fetcher and Finch exclaimed.

"So do I," Jack said in pleasure. "If only every town were like this."

"If every town were like this, we'd be rich," Fetcher said.

"We'll be sure to make a booming sale, here!" Finch said excitedly.

"And it's all thanks to you, Mr. Sparrow!" Fetcher praised.

"_Captain_ Sparrow, if you please," Jack corrected politely.

"Then it's all thanks to the genius of Captain Sparrow!" Finch said.

"Thank you, so very much, Captain!" Fetcher said, his voice brimming with gratitude.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you, gentleman," Jack said, giving his most devilish smile.

Jack shook hands with the two men. Fetcher and Finch, unable to contain their delight, headed off into the town to do business. Jack had to do business of his own. He had to find a ship. It had to be something small until he found a real vessel. Much to Jack's delight, he spotted a fine looking boat by the name of _The Jolly Mon. _The boat was not much, but it was what Jack needed.

"Hello," Jack said in delight.

Jack started to untie the boat. However, just before Jack could make off with his prize, a voice stopped him.

"And just what do you think you are doing?"

"Just taking my boat out for a ride," Jack said lightly, not looking at the person.

"Oh no you're not," the voice said firmly.

"Really?" Jack asked. "And what makes you say that?"

"Because that's _my _boat," the voice said smartly.

"Listen, lad…" Jack began, but he stopped short when he turned around.

As soon as Jack turned around, he beheld not a lad, but a woman. The woman was just as tall and strong as he was, by the look of her. She was dark skinned. Her skin was made darker by years under the sun. Her hair was just as dark as her skin. Her clothes were worn and torn. She looked as if she had been a sailor since she could walk. Despite her ragged appearance, she was one of the most beautiful women Jack had ever seen.

"Excuse me, miss," Jack said, clearing his throat.

"You're excused if you get your hands off my boat," the woman said gruffly.

Jack instantly dropped the rope. "And what might your name be, love?"

"AnaMaria," answered the woman.

"A pretty name for a pretty face," Jack said charmingly.

"Don't try it," AnaMaria said curtly.

"Beg pardon?" Jack asked.

"I have seen men try to charm me, and that won't work," AnaMaria said, her voice like stone. "So why don't you go steal someone else's boat?"

"Steal is such a harsh word," Jack said innocently. "How about I take you out for a drink? How about at the Faithful Bride?"

"Fine," AnaMaria said. "But only if you buy."

"My pleasure, love," Jack said with a bow.

That night, Jack met AnaMaria at the Faithful Bride tavern. Jack was beside himself with pleasure. The last time he set foot in the tavern, he was with the traitor Barbossa. This time, his luck was different. This time, he would find a boat and get his revenge on Barbossa.

So, Jack had a few drinks with AnaMaria. They did not talk much. Jack was not very interested in talking. He just wanted that boat. The night went on, drink by drink. Soon, just as Jack planned, AnaMaria was too intoxicated to talk or even stand. She fell asleep instantly. Jack could not believe his luck.

"Sweet dreams, love," Jack said quietly.

Jack hurried out to the dock and found the _Jolly Mon._ Quickly, he untied it and climbed aboard. As fast as he could, Jack paddled out to the sea. Jack smiled to himself as he rowed out to sea. The _Jolly Mon_ was his! All that was left to do was find a decent ship, and Jack had an idea where to find one. He had heard tell of a place called Port Royal, Jamaica. It was one of the most military towns in the sea. Jack was certain he'd find a ship there. What Jack did not know was that he would find more than a ship there.


	25. Jack at Port Royal

Chapter 25: Jack at Port Royal

Meanwhile, back in the town of Port Royal, Rose and Guinevere were still adjusting to hiding out in Port Royal. They had found a small cottage that they bought in town for three shillings. This price was largely negotiated by Guinevere. Rose spent every day caring for Guinevere and never left her side. Guinevere was increasingly annoyed by Rose's hovering. One day, Guinevere snuck out to go into town. Unfortunately, she was caught by Rose.

"Going somewhere?" Rose asked.

"I was hoping I wouldn't run into you," Guinevere groaned.

"Too bad," Rose said bluntly.

"You've been hovering over me ever since we escaped from Beckett," Guinevere said, annoyed.

"I have to," Rose said simply. "Since I am officially ruined as a doctor, you're the only patient I have."

"You stuck with me. Don't blame me for your situation," Guinevere said angrily.

"I'm not complaining," Rose said. "I'm just saying the truth. I have to care for you."

"Why?" Guinevere asked.

"Why?" Rose repeated. "Because one: you're pregnant. Two, you're dying of consumption."

"Someone's a little slow today," Guinevere snarled.

"What?" Rose demanded.

"Yes, I'm pregnant," Guinevere replied. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm _not _dying?"

"As many times as it takes before it sinks into your thick head," Rose replied testily. "Look, I know you're strong, but you _are _going to die. You have a fatal illness."

"I don't believe you," Guinevere said stubbornly.

Rose sighed. "Will you at least think of your baby?"

Guinevere rubbed her rounding belly. "I have been thinking about my baby."

"Then will you please go back and rest?" Rose asked gently.

"Alright, but only because of the baby," Guinevere said. "You know, you remind me of Will."

"Your friend?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Guinevere replied. "The way you fuss over me. He would've done the same thing. I'm glad I have some reminder of him in you."

Rose smiled. "I'm glad I can comfort you."

Guinevere went back in her house and rested. What Guinevere did not know was that Will was closer than she thought.

Meanwhile, Will had just arrived at the Governor's mansion. He had just fashioned a new sword for Commodore Norrington's promotion ceremony. Will had never felt more uncomfortable. However, he still put his best foot forward. Governor Swann, with his grey wig, came to greet him.

"Ah, Mr. Turner, good to see you again," he greeted.

"Good day, sir," Will said warmly. "I have your order."

Will opened the box and presented the sword to Swann.

"The blade is folded steel," Will said, a hint of pride in his voice. "That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may?"

Swann handed Will the sword. Will balanced the sword on one finger.

"Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade," he said, flipping the sword.

"Impressive, very impressive," Swann said proudly. "Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments on to your master, hm?"

Will smiled. "I shall. A craftsman is pleased to hear his work is appreciated."

Just then, Elizabeth was coming downstairs. Will was at a loss for words. Elizabeth looked so beautiful in her gold dress.

"Ah, Elizabeth, you look absolutely stunning!" Swann gasped.

"Will!" Elizabeth said happily. "It's so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night."

"About me?" Will asked, finding his voice.

"About the day we met. Do you remember?" Elizabeth asked.

Will could never forget that day. "How could I forget Miss Swann?"

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" Elizabeth asked casually.

"At least once more, Miss Swann. As always," Will said.

"There now, you see? At least the boy has a sense of propriety," Swann said primly. "Now we really must be going."

"Good day, Mr. Turner," Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth and her father hurried out the door with the sword.

"Good day," Will said, following them out the door. "Elizabeth."

As the carriage hurried away, Elizabeth looked at Will until he disappeared into the distance.

At the same time, Captain Jack Sparrow had made his way to Port Royal on the _Jolly Mon. _Jack noticed the skeletons of pirates hanging. There was an open noose which read: _Pirates, ye be warned._

Jack had come to Port Royal on a mission. He had to find a new ship and get his revenge on Barbossa. As Jack landed in the harbor, he was stopped by the harbor master.

"It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock," the harbor master said. "And I shall need to know your name."

"What do you say to three shillings, and we forget the name?" Jack said, pulling three coins out of his pocket.

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith," the harbor master said happily.

Jack hurried down to the harbor to find two ships. One was huge with at least forty guns. Jack had his eye on a small schooner. Just then, he was stopped by two men.

"This dock is off limits to civilians," one with red hair said.

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately," Jack said.

The two officers still blocked his path.

"Apparently there's some high toned and fancy to-do at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentleman such as yourself did not merit an invitation?" Jack asked.

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians," the officer, whose name was Murtogg, replied.

"It's a fine goal to be sure, but it seems to me that a ship like that," Jack said, pointing to the ships in the harbor, "makes this one a bit superfluous really."

"Oh, the _Dauntless _is the power in these waters, true enough," Murtogg agreed. "But there's no ship that can match the _Interceptor _for speed."

"I've heard of one," Jack said brightly. "It's supposed to be very fast, nigh uncatchable:_ The Black Pearl_."

The second soldier, whose name was Mullroy, laughed. "There's no _real _ship that can match the _Interceptor._"

"The _Black Pearl _is a real ship," Murtogg argued.

"No, it's not," Mullroy laughed.

"Yes, it is. I've seen it," Murtogg said.

"You've seen it? You haven't seen it," Mullroy snorted.

"Yes, I have," Murtogg insisted.

"You've seen a ship with black sails that's crewed by the cursed, and captained by a man so evil, that the Devil himself,* spat him back out?" Mullroy asked.

"No," Murtogg replied. "But I have seen a ship with black sails."

Jack grew annoyed with the two bickering. It was wasting precious time for him. As the two officers bickered, Jack slipped aboard the _Interceptor. _Before he could make off with it, the officers stopped him.

"Hey! You! Get away from there. You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate," Mullroy said, drawing his gun.

"I'm sorry. It's just that it's such a pretty boat...ship," Jack said apologetically.

"What's your name?" Murtogg demanded.

"Smith, or Smithy, if you like," Jack said.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, _Mr. Smith_?" Mullroy asked suspiciously.

"And no lies," Murtogg said, trying to sound menacing.

"Alright then, I confess," Jack sighed. "It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my weasly black guts out."

"I said no lies!" Murtogg said.

"Think he's telling the truth," Mullroy said.

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us," Murtogg argued.

"Unless he knew you wouldn't believe the truth, even if he told it to you," Jack said smartly.

Just then, Jack noticed a beautiful girl falling from above and into the water below. What Jack didn't know was that this girl was going to change his life completely.

*Just so you know, I changed the line about the Black Pearl crew because I do not feel comfortable putting language in my story. I just wanted to explain if there's any confusion.


	26. The Day You Almost Caught Captain Jack

Chapter 26: The Day You Almost Caught Captain Jack Sparrow!

Jack instantly turned when he heard the _Splash! _of a girl falling in the sea. Jack did not want to disrupt his plans, but he could not let a poor girl drown.

"Will you be saving her, then?" Jack asked Mullroy.

"I can't swim!" Mullroy replied.

Jack turned at Murtogg, who shook his head, completely clueless. Jack rolled his eyes at their incompetence.

"Pride of the King's Navy, you are," he groaned, taking off his hat and other effects, "Do not lose these!"

Without another word, Jack dove into the sea after the girl. The girl sank faster than a stone to the bottom of the sea. Jack, a mighty swimmer, made his way to the seabed to pull the girl to safety. Jack surfaced with a gasp of air. Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled down. The girl's heavy gown was forcing them to sink. Jack dove and ripped the girl's buttons, and the dress sank to the bottom of the sea, freeing them both. Jack then made his way back to the surface with the girl.

Jack gasped for air as he brought the girl to the dock. Murtogg and Mullroy were waiting there for him. They pulled the girl to the deck with much alarm.

"Not breathing!" Mullroy said, greatly distressed.

_Do I have to do everything? _Jack thought.

"Move!" Jack said, shoving Mullroy out of the way.

Jack took a knife and slit the girl's corset down the middle. As soon as he opened it, the girl snapped awake, coughing and sputtering.

"I never would've thought of tha,'" Mullroy said, scratching his head.

_Course not, _Jack thought.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore," Jack replied.

Suddenly, something caught Jack's eye. Something was shining around the young woman's neck. Jack picked it up, and noticed it was a medallion etched with a skull.

"Where did you get that?" Jack asked, his brow wrinkling.

Before Jack could get an answer, he was met with a sword at his throat.

"On your feet!" said a stern voice.

It was Commodore Norrington, recently promoted. Jack had not seen him in nearly a decade. Quietly, Jack did as he was told. Another man, who Jack deduced was the Governor, began to fuss over the young lady, whose name was Elizabeth.

The Governor took one look at Jack and sneered. "Shoot him!"

"Father!" Elizabeth said, "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

Norrington nodded and his men took their guns off Jack, who nodded in appreciation.

"I believe thanks are in order," Norrington said, extending his hand.

Jack extended his hand, but Norrington pulled up his sleeve.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?" Norrington asked slyly.

Jack winced, knowing he was dead in the water.

"Hang him," said the Governor.

"Keep your guns on him. Gillette, fetch some irons," Norrington commanded.

The Commodore took notice of Jack's tattoo. "Well, well. Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please," Jack corrected.

Norrington looked around and shrugged. "Well, I don't see your ship, _Captain._"

"He said he'd come to commandeer one," Murtogg said.

"I told you he was telling the truth," Mullroy said, picking up Jack's effects. "These are his, sir."

Commodore Norrington inspected Jack's pistol, sword, and compass. "No additional shot or powder. A compass that doesn't point north. And I half-expected it to be made of wood. You are, without a doubt, the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me," Jack countered with a devilish smile.

Norrington dragged Jack to be chained.

"Commodore, I really must protest!" Elizabeth said. "Pirate or not, this man saved my life."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness," Norrington argued.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him," Jack chimed in.

"Indeed," Norrington replied.

The manacles were securely fastened around Jack's wrists. Jack knew it was now or never.

"Finally," he said.

In a flash, he had his chains around Elizabeth's throat. The guards snapped, drawing their weapons.

"No, no! Don't shoot!" the Governor cried.

"I knew you'd warm up to me," Jack said with a smile. "Commodore Norrington, my effects, please."

Norrington did not move, but only glared at Jack.

"Commodore!" Jack said in a warning tone.

Without any hesitation, Norrington gathered Jack's personal effects.

"Elizabeth, it is Elizabeth, isn't it?" Jack whispered.

"It's _Miss Swann,_" Elizabeth growled.

_Yikes, _Jack thought to himself. _She's got bite. _

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind," Jack said, as Elizabeth took his possessions. "Come, come, dear, we haven't got all day."

Jack turned Elizabeth around to face him. "Now if you'll be very kind."

Defiantly, Elizabeth strapped on Jack's possessions and put his hat atop his head. Jack smiled, as he clearly enjoyed this.

"Easy on the goods, darling," Jack said calmly.

"You're despicable," Elizabeth spat.

Jack shrugged. "Sticks and stone's, love. I saved your life, you saved mine. We're square."

Jack turned around with Elizabeth at gunpoint, slowly backing away.

"Gentleman, M'lady," he cried. "You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

In a flash, Jack threw Elizabeth into Norrington's arms and made his escape. He grabbed a rope and before he knew it, he was swinging in the air. Much to Jack's dismay, he heard Norrington shout "OPEN FIRE!"

_Not good, _Jack thought.

Bullets whizzed by Jack as he flew in the air. Jack managed to land and he used his manacles as a zip-line down a rope. He ran for his life as the Navy officer's bullets flew past his head. Jack took shelter behind a statue of a blacksmith with a sword. Glad that he had managed to temporarily evade the officers, Jack ducked into the forge.

Jack looked around, hoping no one would spot him. Suddenly, he heard the _thunk! _of a bottle hitting the ground. Jack turned to notice a snoring, old man behind him. Cautiously, Jack tapped the man's shoulder, but he did not stir.

"Whoa!" Jack shouted.

Again, the man continued to snore. Relieved, Jack began to poke around for anything to break his chains. He found a hammer and began to whack it against the anvil, but to no avail. Then, Jack looked up and had another bright idea. Jack gave a tied up donkey a poke that sent the animal running. The donkey's movements worked the gears on the ceiling. Jack held his wrists into the spinning gears, and instantly the chains were crushed, freeing his hands.

Suddenly, Jack heard someone coming. Quickly, Jack dove behind the forge. Will entered his blacksmith shop, exhausted from his long walk.

Jack noticed Will and squinted. _It's a kid. He looks familiar. _

Will turned and noticed his drunken master Mr. Brown snoozing away.

"Right where I left you," Will snorted.

Just then, Will noticed one of his hammers was out of place. "Not where I left _you._"

Will noticed a tricorn hat in the corner and squinted suspiciously. Before he could grab the hat, a sword slapped his hand. Jack leapt out, holding Will at sword point.

"You're the one they're hunting. The pirate," Will sneered.

"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" Jack asked casually.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates," Will spat.

"Ah, well, it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So if you'll excuse me," Jack said.

Will quickly held a sword against Jack.

"Do you think this wise boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?" Jack questioned.

"You threatened Miss Swann," Will said.

"Only a little," Jack said.

With a ring of steel, Jack and Will's sword's met. As they battled around the forge, Jack could not help but notice the plethora of swords hanging everywhere.

Jack's eyes boggled. "Who makes all these?"

"I do!" Will said between parries. "And I practice with them three hours a day."

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate!" Jack laughed.

Jack parried and crossed his blade with Will. "Or, perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one, and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch, are you?"

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" Will shouted slashing at Jack.

Jack and Will continued their duel from the rafters. Will disarmed Jack, knocking away his sword. However, just when Will thought the battle was over, Jack blinded him with soot. Before Will knew it, Jack was pointing his pistol between his eyes.

"You cheated," Will said in disbelief.

"Pirate," Jack said haughtily.

Suddenly, there was a banging on the door. Jack knew it was only a matter of time before the Navy found him. Will blocked the doorway.

"Move away," Jack commanded.

"No," Will whispered.

"Please, move!" Jack pleaded.

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape!" Will said defiantly.

Jack swallowed hard. "This shot was not meant for you."

Before Jack could act, a bottle collided with his head. Wide-eyed, Jack fell to the ground. Behind him, Mr. Brown was holding a broken bottle. The Navy, led by Norrington, burst into the forge.

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown," Norrington said to the old man holding the bottle. "You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

"Just doing my civic duty, sir," Mr. Brown said drunkenly.

Will rolled his eyes. _Once again, he gets the credit. _

"Well, I'll hope we'll remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away."

When Jack woke up, he had a splitting headache. _Whoever that rotten bugger was, I'll kill him. _

Much to Jack's dismay, he noticed he was stuck in a prison cell.

_Brilliant,_ Jack groaned.

Much to Jack's annoyance, the other prisoners were whistling in an attempt to attract the prison dog holding the keys. No matter how much the prisoners whistled and beckoned, the dog just stared at them. Jack had enough.

"You can keep doing that forever. The dog is _never _going to move," Jack told the prisoners.

"Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet," said a prisoner.

Jack just smiled, trying to think of better things. He tried hard to keep his thoughts off of Guinevere and Rose. He felt that she had most likely moved on, so he should move on as well.

That night, there was an eerie silence on the town. A strange fog was billowing in the sky. A ghostly vessel sailed into the darkness. What Jack, Will, and Elizabeth did not know was that this vessel and the events that followed, would change their lives forever.


	27. Pirate Attack

Chapter 27: Pirate Attack!

That night, a strange fog descended on the town. Will was busy at work with a new sword. As always, his mind was on Elizabeth and Guinevere. He thought about Elizabeth and her desire for him to be more open with her. He did feel ridiculous when he constantly called her Miss Swann, but he knew it was only proper. He knew his place, and it was below her. He thought about Guinevere and hoped that she was safe. He had not heard any news of her, so Will decided that no news was good. Suddenly, he thought he heard something. He did not know what came over him. Warily, he checked outside his window. The only thing outside his window was a stray cat running by his shop.

Elizabeth was sitting up in bed reading when her lamp went out. Her bedroom was completely blackened. Elizabeth tried to turn up the light, but with no success.

Jack was sitting in prison trying to keep his hopes up. He had gotten lucky before with Barbossa and the island. He only hoped that his luck would hold. Suddenly, _**BOOM! POW! **_Bright lights filled the sky of Port Royal.

Jack brightened. "I know those cannons!"

Indeed, Jack knew those cannons all too well. He knew that vessel from the wood to the sails.

"It's the _Pearl!_" Jack said with a knowing smile.

"The _Black Pearl,"_ gasped a prisoner. "I've heard stories. She's been praying on ships and settlements for nearly ten years. Never leaves any survivors."

"No survivors? Where do the stories come from, I wonder?" Jack asked wittily.

Meanwhile, the crew of the _Black Pearl, _a ragtag band of the most bloodthirsty cutthroats, laid siege to the town. They murdered anyone who got in their way. The air was filled with smoke from grenades and gunfire. The cannons roared.

Will had heard the commotion and was quick to arm himself with any weapon he could carry. He armed himself with a sword and an axe. This time, his mind was focused on the town's safety. Will thought of nothing else but killing any pirate that got in his way. When he stepped outside, he noticed a bearded pirate throwing grenades and chasing a poor woman. Without a second thought, Will threw his axe, hitting his target square in the back. With a cry of pain, the bearded pirate fell facedown. Will ran to grab his axe and fight off as many pirates as he could.

_Pirates will not take me, _Will thought to himself.

At this time, Elizabeth had also heard the roar of the cannons from outside and raced to her window. To her horror, she noticed the blinding light of the cannons and the screams of the town. Then, she noticed a gaggle of pirates with guns blazing heading straight to the front door. Elizabeth flew down the stairs to warn her butler.

"Don't!-" she cried.

Elizabeth was too late. The butler had already opened the door to be greeted by the band of pirates.

"'Ello, chum!" said Pintel.

_**BANG! **_Elizabeth let out a horrified scream as the butler fell dead to the carpet. Knowing the pirates were after her, Elizabeth hurried to the nearest room and locked the door. Elizabeth jumped as a hand touched her shoulder. Fortunately, it was only her maid.

"Miss Swann, they've come to kidnap you!" the maid gasped.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, bewildered.

"You're the Governor's daughter," the maid replied.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. She knew if the pirates captured her, they could use her for ransom.

_I will not be ransomed,_ Elizabeth thought determinedly.

Just then, there was banging on the door, causing Elizabeth and her maid to jump.

"Listen to me. They haven't seen you. Hide, and the first chance you get, run to the fort," Elizabeth instructed.

Suddenly, the pirates burst through the door. It was Pintel and Ragetti. They chased Elizabeth into her bedroom when Pintel was hit in the face with a _clang! _of Elizabeth's bed warmer. Elizabeth swung her bed warmer at Ragetti, but he caught her.

"Got ye!" Pintel chortled.

Elizabeth was quicker. She pulled the lever and released the hot coals onto Ragetti's head.

"Ooh, ahh! It's hot!" Ragetti screamed, brushing away the coals.

With Ragetti distracted, Elizabeth ran for the stairs. Just as she was halfway down the stairs, Pintel came from behind and Ragetti jumped in front of her, trapping her. Just when Elizabeth thought all was lost, a cannonball sped through the room, knocking down the chandelier. Pintel and Ragetti ducked for cover, allowing Elizabeth to run for it into the dining room.

Elizabeth eyed the two swords hanging on the mantle. _Perfect, _she thought.

Elizabeth jumped up to grab the swords. However, much to her dismay, the swords simply fell, stuck to the mantle.

_Oh, brilliant! _Elizabeth thought to herself.

Elizabeth did not have another moment to think as Pintel and Ragetti barged through the door. Weaponless, Elizabeth jumped into the linen closet just before Pintel and Ragetti could find her.

"We know you're here, poppet!" Pintel coaxed, "Come out, and we promise we won't hurt you. We will find you, poppet. You've got something of ours and it calls to us….the gold calls to us."

"The gold," Ragetti echoed.

Elizabeth pensively gazed at the medallion. She knew that there was no fighting her way out of this one. Suddenly, the closet darkened and Elizabeth saw yellow and blue eyes staring at her.

"'Ello, poppet," Pintel said silkily.

"Parley!" Elizabeth gasped as Pintel and Ragetti threw open the closet.

"What?" Pintel demanded.

"Parley, I invoke the right of parley," Elizabeth explained.

Pintel and Ragetti just stared at her blankly.

"According to the Code set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take me to your captain," Elizabeth added.

"I know the Code," Pintel snarled resentfully.

"If an adversary demands parley, you can do them no harm until the parley is complete," Elizabeth said.

"To blazes with the Code!" Ragetti snarled, drawing his sword.

"She wants to be taken to the Captain!" Pintel scolded, "Then she'll go without a fuss. We must honor the Code."

At this time, the battle still raged on in Port Royal. The pirates looted everywhere, taking as much valuables as they could carry. Will battled against a pirate with a grappling hook. The pirate hooked away Will's axe and snatched him with his hook.

"Say goodbye!" the pirate cackled, holding an axe to Will's throat.

Just when Will thought he was done for, a shot of cannon collided into a sign, sending the pirate crashing through the window.

"Goodbye," Will said triumphantly.

Just as Will turned, he saw a sight that horrified him. Pintel and Ragetti were hurrying away with a prisoner.

"Elizabeth!" Will gasped.

Before Will could pursue her, the same bearded pirate he had stabbed jumped in front of him. The pirate cackled and waved.

Will squinted, bewildered. _He's supposed to be dead. _

"Out of my way, scum!" a pirate shouted.

_Clang! _ the metal collided with the back of Will's head. The last thing Will thought of was Elizabeth before he thudded to the ground.

Guinevere and Rose had also heard the commotion outside. Rose was quick to protect her ill, pregnant friend.

"Rose, what's going on out there?" Guinevere asked.

"Guin, we've got to stay here!" Rose gasped.

"Why, what's going on?" Guinevere wanted to know.

"It's a pirate attack," Rose explained. "I'm going to lock the door."

Guinevere's blood boiled. A sudden fury rose in her. She thought of Will and his murder by pirates.

"Get out of my way, Rose," Guinevere said determinedly.

"No," Rose said, blocking the door.

"I'm going to kill those pirates the way that they murdered Will," Guinevere said, the rage in her voice.

"No you're not!" Rose gasped, horrified. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Rose, what do you want me to do?" Guinevere demanded.

"Stay here and be safe," Rose pleaded.

"Rose, those pirates murdered my best friend. I can't sit here," Guinevere protested.

"Guin, please, you are in no shape to fight," Rose begged. "You're pregnant and you're dying of consumption."

"Will you knock it off already?" Guinevere shouted, "I'm not dying. You're scaring me. I want to avenge Will!"

"If you go out there, you'll only harm your child," Rose warned her. "I won't have you harming a child."

"Rose, you are my friend, but if you do not get out of my way, I will shoot you, too, I swear," Guinevere said menacingly. "I want to give Will peace."

"My God, Guin, do you have common sense?" Rose gasped, aghast. "You won't feel any better killing those pirates."

"How do you know?" Guinevere questioned.

"Revenge won't bring back Will, and it's not worth your child dying, either," Rose said wisely.

"No, but it's worth it," Guinevere said.

Suddenly, Guinevere burst into a coughing fit. To Rose's fright, Guinevere was turning blue from her fit. Guinevere fell to the floor with a _thud._

"Guin, please be alive," Rose pleaded.


	28. Negotiations

Chapter 28: Negotiations

While Will and Guinevere had their problems, Elizabeth was facing troubles of her own. Pirates had just attacked her city and ransacked her home. Elizabeth did not know what these pirates wanted. She could only guess that they wanted her or the medallion around her neck. Elizabeth only hoped that the pirates had no interest in her. She would not let herself be a hostage to be bargained with if she could help it.

Elizabeth looked up to see a ship illuminated by the cannon fire. The ship was so dark that it could only be seen in the light. Elizabeth was pulled aboard the vessel by Pintel and Ragetti. As she was dragged onboard, Elizabeth saw a man standing at the helm. He was a tall man wearing a huge hat with a feather. A screeching monkey swung from the rigging, landing on his shoulder.

"I didn't know we was takin' on captives," said a large, dark-skinned pirate.

Pintel pushed Elizabeth forward. "She's invoked the right of parley wi' Cap'n Barbossa."

"I am here to nego-" Elizabeth began.

She was interrupted by a sudden slap to her face. "You will speak when spoken to!"

Suddenly, the man with the feathered hat grabbed the pirate's hand. "And ye will not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley."

"Aye, sir," the dark-skinned pirate said obediently.

The man grinned at Elizabeth. "Apologies, Miss."

Elizabeth had regained her composure. "Captain Barbossa, I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal."

Barbossa laughed as if Elizabeth were a small child. "There be a lot of long words in that sentence, Miss. We're naught but humble pirates. What is it that you want?"

"I want you to leave and never come back," Elizabeth said firmly.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request," Barbossa said.

Elizabeth stared and furrowed her brow.

"Means no," Barbossa chortled.

Elizabeth had enough games. She was going to make these pirates leave by any means possible.

"Very well," Elizabeth said, dangling her medallion over the side. "I'll drop it."

The pirates lurched forward. Their eyes were all fixated on the shining medallion dangling precariously from Elizabeth's hand.

Barbossa tried to act calm. "The holds a-burstin' with swag that bit of shine matters to us? Why?"

"It's what you've been searching for," Elizabeth replied. "I recognize this ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England."

"Did ye, now?" Barbossa asked coolly.

Elizabeth smirked. "Fine. Well, I suppose if it is worthless, then there's no point in me keeping it."

Elizabeth let the chain slide, drawing gasps of horror from the pirates.

"No!" Barbossa gasped.

Elizabeth smiled in triumph. She knew that these were indeed the pirates she had seen before.

Barbossa laughed heartily. "You have a name, missy?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment. She had remembered what her maid had told her. If the pirates wanted her for ransom, they could not know her true name. Elizabeth thought of the first name that came into her head.

"Elizabeth…Turner," she replied, bowing. "I'm a maid in the Governor's household."

Barbossa smiled as he faced the crew. "Miss Turner."

Apparently, the crew was familiar with the name "Turner." Everyone gave knowing cackles and whispers.

"Bootstrap," Pintel whispered.

Elizabeth didn't know who Bootstrap was, but she assumed it had something to do with the gold.

"And how does a maid come to own such a trinket as that? Family heirloom, perhaps?" Barbossa asked dubiously.

"I didn't steal it if that's what you mean," Elizabeth replied.

Barbossa nodded. "Very well. You hand over that medallion, and we'll put your town to a rudder. And ne'er return."

Elizabeth did not know if she could trust a pirate, but she had no choice. She could not risk the safety of her town. Slowly, she dropped the medallion into Barbossa's hand. Barbossa then gave it to the monkey, who scurried away with the gold in his mouth.

"Our bargain?" Elizabeth asked.

Barbossa nodded to the dark-skinned pirate. "Still the guns and stow 'em! Signal the men and make way to clear port!"

Elizabeth then realized that Barbossa had not held up a part of the code.

"Wait!" she said, following Barbossa. "You have to take me to shore. According to the Code of the Order of the Brethren-"

"First," Barbossa interjected. "Your return to shore was not part of our negotiations, nor our agreement, so I must do nothin'. Secondly, you have to be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply, and you're not. And thirdly, the code is more what you call guidelines than actual rules. Welcome aboard _The Black Pearl_, Miss Turner!"

Before Elizabeth knew it, Pintel and Ragetti grabbed her by the arms and dragged her away.


	29. Saving Elizabeth

Chapter 29: Saving Elizabeth

The next morning, Guinevere awoke in her bed. She did not remember falling asleep at all. The only thing she did remember was the pirate attack. Guinevere jumped up and looked outside. The town was in complete ruin. The buildings were toppled, the streets were a mess, and there were wounded everywhere. Guinevere only wished that she could've fought off those pirates herself. She wanted to avenge Will. Just then, Guinevere saw someone she thought was familiar. There was a man lying in the road. He was dark-haired with brown eyes.

_That looks like Will,_ Guinevere thought to herself.

Guinevere knew it could not possibly be Will. For all she knew, no one could survive a pirate attack. Guinevere knew her mind was just playing tricks with her.

"Ah, Guin, thank God you're awake," Rose sighed in relief.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Guinevere asked.

"You don't remember, do you?" Rose asked.

Guinevere shook her head. "I remember you got in my way of justice last night."

"Oh, hush!" Rose said indignantly. "I saved you from getting killed last night."

"No, you didn't," Guinevere said stubbornly.

Rose rolled her eyes. There was simply no getting used to Guinevere's stubbornness.

"You are pregnant, so I saved your child," Rose said firmly. "Anyway, you had a bad coughing fit last night."

"And that's why you think you saved my life?" Guinevere laughed.

"Guin, this isn't funny," Rose said seriously. "You almost turned blue last night. You couldn't breathe. You were lucky that you even woke up."

"Rose, it's not that serious," Guinevere argued. "It was just a bad cough. It's nothing."

"My God, Guin!" Rose gasped. "Are you that stubborn that you'd get your own child killed before it's had a chance to live?"

"Of course not!" Guinevere said indignantly.

"If you want your baby to live a healthy life, then for God's sake, listen to me!" Rose pleaded. "I'm here to help you and your baby. I don't know what I'd do if I lost either of you."

Guinevere gazed into Rose's tearing eyes. Guinevere could be inflexible about anything, but not when it came to her baby. If her health was at risk, so would her baby's. Guinevere could not risk that.

"Fine," Guinevere sighed. "I'll do what you say for the sake of the baby."

"Thank you, Guin," Rose sighed. "Now please, lie down."

Guinevere lay back down on her bed while Rose tucked blankets around her.

"You know, Rose, I think I might be out of my mind," Guinevere said thoughtfully.

"What was your first guess?" Rose jested.

Guinevere rolled her eyes. "Ha, ha, very funny. It's just that…I looked outside and I thought I saw…Will."

"But didn't you say he died by pirates?" Rose asked, sitting down on the bed.

"He died, yes," Guinevere replied. "I just thought I saw him. That's why I think I'm losing my mind."

"Well, I think you're sane enough," Rose reassured her. "Just get some sleep."

Guinevere drifted off to sleep. Guinevere did not know it, but it truly was Will she saw. Her reunion with her dear friend was closer than she knew.

Meanwhile, Will had just awoken in the middle of the rode. The aftermath from night's chaos was all around him. He then remembered that the pirates had taken Elizabeth. Without any hesitation, Will marched up to Commodore Norrington's office.

"They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth!" Will said urgently.

Commodore Norrington was pouring over a map. "Mr. Murtogg, remove this man."

Will shrugged off Murtogg. "We have to hunt them down. We must save her."

"And where do you propose we start?" Governor Swann asked. "If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it."

Will fell silent, and bowed his head. He had no clue where Elizabeth was, or even if she was still alive.

"That Jack Sparrow. He talked about the _Black Pearl_," Murtogg piped up.

"Mentioned it, is more what he did," Mullroy corrected him.

Will brightened. "Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it."

Norrington shook his head. "No. The pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell. Ergo, they are not his allies. Governor, we will establish their most likely course-"

Will defiantly slammed his axe into the table. "That's not good enough!"

Norrington simply picked up the axe and handed it to Will. "Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith. And this is not the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth."

Norrington simply turned away back to his plans. Will knew that his first plan was ruined. He had nothing to offer Swann or Norrington. However, he knew that hope was not completely lost. Will knew that his last hope of saving Elizabeth lay in the hands of Captain Jack Sparrow.


	30. Commandeering

Chapter 30: Commandeering

With no time to waste, Will raced to Port Royal's prison. He knew that he had to speak with Captain Jack Sparrow himself. Jack Sparrow knew something about the _Black Pearl._ Will knew that Sparrow could be the only key to saving Elizabeth.

"You, Sparrow!" Will said, reaching Jack's cell.

Jack was lying on the floor of his cell. "Aye."

"You are familiar with that ship the _Black Pearl_?" Will asked.

Jack sat back nonchalantly. "I've heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?" Will wanted to know.

Jack raised his head. _Where has this kid been? _he thought to himself. Everyone knew the stories about the _Black Pearl._ Apparently, Will was not one of those people.

"Where does it make berth?!" Jack asked, surprised. "Have you not heard the stories?"

Will just stared at Jack, completely clueless.

Jack sighed. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sailed from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found _except _by those who already know where it is."

Normally, Will would not believe a story like that. He was too old to believe in ghost stories or hokum. However, Will had seen enough last night to know Jack was telling the truth. He did not bother to question him.

"The ship's real enough," he said wisely. "Therefore, its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"Why ask me?" Jack questioned.

"Because you're a pirate," Will replied.

Jack smiled. He had heard this story before from many young sailors. "And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

Will shook the bars violently. "Never."

Will did not want to admit it in front of the pirate, but he had no choice. "They took Miss Swann."

"Oh, so it is that you found a girl!" Jack said gleefully. "I see. Well, if you're intending to hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

Will remembered his hasty judgment with Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington. He was smart enough not to repeat that mistake again. He had an offer that Jack could not refuse.

"I can get you out of here," Will said brightly.

"How's that? The keys run off," Jack demanded.

"I helped build these cells. With the right leverage, and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free," Will explained, pulling a bench to Jack's cell door.

Jack was intrigued by Will's offer. If he could get free, he would be a step closer to getting revenge on Barbossa.

"What's your name?" Jack asked.

"Will Turner," said Will.

Jack sat up. "Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the _Black Pearl _and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

Will was in no position to argue. Jack was willing to help him, and that was all he needed to hear.

"Agreed," Will said, firmly shaking Jack's hand.

"Agreed. Get me out," Jack said.

With all his strength, Will tugged on the bench, forcing the door open with a _Clang! _

"Hurry! Someone would've heard that!" Will said hastily.

"Not without my effects," Jack said, grabbing his hat, pistol, sword and compass.

In moments, Jack and Will were hiding in an underpass near the harbor. Will did not know what Jack was planning, but he did not like where it was going. Jack was inspecting the ships tied at the dock.

"We're going to steal the ship?" Will asked in horror. "_That ship?_"

"Commandeer," Jack corrected him. "We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term."

Jack remembered his first encounter with Will. He wanted to be certain that he could trust the blacksmith.

"One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going," Jack said. "This girl: how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her," Will said passionately.

Jack was overjoyed. That was all he needed to hear. "Oh, good. No worries, then."

"How are we going to get passed the guards?" Will asked.

"No problem, mate," Jack with a grin.

Will and Jack managed to slip passed the guards by hiding under an overturned boat and walking underwater. Will could not help feeling ridiculous at what he was doing. He also began to question Jack's sanity.

"This is either madness, or brilliant," Will said, furrowing his brow.

Jack rolled his eyes. _This kid's a stick. _

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," Jack said.

Within minutes, Will and Jack had snuck aboard the _H.M.S. Dauntless _without anyone noticing. Jack casually strolled down the quarterdeck.

"Everyone stay calm. We are taking over the ship," Jack announced.

"Aye, avast!" Will said, imitating his version of a pirate.

The crew of the _Dauntless _only burst into laughter.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men," said Lieutenant Gillette, "You'll never make it out of the bay."

Jack pointed his pistol between Gillette's eyes. "Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

Will and Jack had managed to force the crew into a boat and prepared for the officers to board.

"Here they come," Will said, nodding to the approaching _Interceptor. _

Jack simply smiled. His plans were going well with the help of the Royal Navy. As the crew of the _Interceptor, _led by Commodore Norrington, searched the _Dauntless, _Jack and Will were able to swing over to the _Interceptor _undetected. Will sliced the ropes holding the ship. In seconds, Will and Jack were on their way. Jack watched as Commodore Norrington and his officers looked on in shock.

"Thank you, Commodore for getting us ready to make way!" Jack shouted, waving his hat. "Would've had a hard time with it by ourselves!"

The Royal Navy furiously fired their muskets and pistols, but it was hopeless.

"Set topsail and clear up this mess," Norrington said.

"With the wind a quarter astern we won't catch them," Lieutenant Groves said.

"I don't need to catch them. Just get them in range of the long nines," Norrington ordered.

Lieutenant Groves was in shock. "We're to fire on our own ship, sir?"

"I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate," Commodore Norrington said determinedly.

"Commodore!" shouted the helmsmen, "He's disabled the rudder chain, sir!"

Lieutenant Groves looked on, impressed. "That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen."

"So it would seem," Norrington said dryly.

Meanwhile, Rose was in town buying food for herself and Guinevere when she heard the commotion about Jack Sparrow's escape. Rose lowered her head and walked back to the small house to find Guinevere sitting up in bed.

"You're actually in bed for once," Rose said in surprise.

"Only because I felt like it," Guinevere insisted. "So, anything interesting in town?"

Rose could not bear to tell Guinevere what she just heard. "No."

Guinevere was not convinced. "You're lying."

"No, I'm not," Rose argued.

"Rose, I know you well enough to know when you're lying, and you are," Guinevere said. "Now what's the secret you don't want to tell me?"

"Don't kill me when you hear it," Rose said.

"Just tell me," Guinevere said, rolling her eyes.

Rose sighed. "Captain Jack Sparrow was here in Port Royal."

Guinevere's eyes flashed. "What?"

"Don't kill me, now," Rose said innocently.

"What do you mean he _was _here?" Guinevere demanded.

"He escaped from jail and stole the _Interceptor,_" Rose replied.

"Why am I not surprised?" Guinevere asked, rolling her eyes.

"Guin, I know what you're thinking, but don't," Rose pleaded. "I detest Jack as much as you do. Believe me, I do. But you and the baby are more important."

"I want to teach that rat a lesson," Guinevere said, the fury in her eyes.

"He's long gone now, Guin," Rose said. "Please, think of the baby."

Guinevere sighed. "Fine, but only for the baby. And good riddance to him."

Guinevere or Rose did not know it, but Jack and Will were closer to them than they thought. It was only a matter of time before fate brought them together again.


	31. Tortuga

Chapter 31: Tortuga

With the Royal Navy and Port Royal behind them, Will and Jack were well on their way to finding the _Black Pearl. _Will was a natural at sea. Jack was surprised how much a blacksmith could be accustomed to life at sea.

"You know, for a blacksmith, you are doing rather famously," Jack commented. "Most people don't have sea-legs."

"I'm used to it," Will shrugged.

"I can see that," Jack replied.

Will sat down and began to sharpen his sword with a whetstone.

"So, how does a blacksmith, such as yourself get used to life at sea?" Jack asked.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself," Will explained. "After she died, I came out here looking for my father."

As Will spoke, he felt a pain in him as he recalled leaving England. When he left England, he left Guinevere. Will had heard about Guinevere's recent troubles and had been worried about her. He only hoped that she was safe and happy.

"That so?" Jack asked.

Will then remembered their conversation back in jail. Jack did not seem very interested in helping him at all. That is, until Jack heard his name. It was only then he agreed to help. Will was certain Jack knew about his father.

"My father, Bill Turner," Will said pointedly. "At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

Jack tried to ignore Will as best he could. However, he knew he could not lie about this.

Jack rolled his eyes. "I knew him. Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?" Will asked in surprise.

"Good man, good pirate," Jack said. "I swear you look just like him."

At the mention of pirate, Will's blood boiled. How dare Jack insult his father!

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law," Will said firmly.

Once again, Jack rolled his eyes. "He was a bloody pirate and a scallywag!"

Will could take no more. He would not let his father be insulted.

"My father was _not_ a pirate!" Will said, drawing his sword.

Jack was not shaken at all. "Put it away, son. Not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you," Will said, growing angry.

"Well, that's not most incentive for me to fight fair then, is it?" Jack asked smartly.

Suddenly, Jack turned the helm, making the boom swing toward Will. The boom hit Will, causing him to drop his sword and hold on to it for dear life. Will hung precariously over the sea. Jack picked up Will's discarded sword.

"Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention," he said. "The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do, and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man, or you can't. But pirate is in your blood boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. And me for example, I can let you drown, but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesies, savvy? So."

Jack swung the helm, bringing Will crashing back to the deck. Jack pointed Will's own sword at him.

"Can you sail under the command of a pirate, or can you not?" Jack questioned.

Will knew he had no choice. He said he would die for Elizabeth. He was willing to trust a pirate if it meant saving her. Will took his sword in agreement.

"Tortuga?" he asked.

Jack smiled devilishly. "Tortuga."

By nightfall, Jack and Will had made port in the shanty town known as Tortuga. Tortuga proved to be a haven for every pirate. The town was boisterous with the sound of gunshots and bar fights. The streets were filled with ruffians and loose women. There was also a disgusting smell of rum in the air. Will was repulsed, but Jack relished it.

"Most importantly, it is indeed a sad life for anyone who has not breathed deep the sweet bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?" Jack asked.

"It'll linger," Will said, hiding his distaste as best he could.

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted," Jack said happily.

_I beg to differ,_ Will thought in disgust.

Just then, a young woman with red hair and a red dress stormed up to Jack.

"Scarlet!" Jack gasped.

The woman, whose name was Scarlet, gave Jack a hard slap on the face.

"Not sure I deserved that," Jack said, perplexed.

When Jack turned around, a blond woman was in front of him. "Giselle."

"Who was she?" Giselle asked with a cold smile.

"What?"

Jack was met with another slap across his face. "I may've deserved that."

_He's definitely a popular man around here,_ Will thought to himself.

Jack led Will to the back of the _Faithful Bride _tavern. Outside the tavern, with the pigs and mud, there was a man sleeping. It was old Joshamee Gibbs. Jack filled a bucket of water and doused poor Gibbs.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" Gibbs said furiously as he awoke.

Much to Gibbs surprise, Jack and Will were standing before him.

"Mother's love," Gibbs gasped. "Jack, you should know better to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck."

"Ah, fortunately, I know how to counter it," Jack said brightly. "The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

Gibbs stared blankly. "Aye, that'll about do it."

Jack pulled his old friend up. As soon as he did, Will tossed another bucket of water on Gibbs.

"Blast, I'm already awake!" Gibbs said angrily.

"That was for the smell," Will told him.

Inside the bar, Jack carried two drinks while Will watched nearby.

"Keep a sharp eye," Jack told him.

Jack sat down with the drinks for himself and Gibbs.

"So, what's the nature of this venture of yours?" Gibbs asked, quaffing down the rum.

"I'm going after the _Black Pearl,_" Jack said bluntly.

Gibbs choked on his rum, beating his chest. He knew Jack was mad, but he did not know he was mad enough to go after the _Black Pearl._

"I know where it's going to be, and I'm gonna take it," Jack declared.

Gibbs shook his head in disbelief. "Jack, it's fool's errand. You know better than me the tales of the _Black Pearl._"

"That's why I know what Barbossa's up to," Jack said. "All I need is a crew."

"What I hear tell of Cap'n Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools nor strike a bargain with one," Gibbs said.

"Well, then it's a very good thing I'm not a fool, then," Jack countered.

"Prove me wrong!" Gibbs snapped. "What makes you think Barbossa'll give up his ship to you?"

Jack smiled. "Let's just say it's a matter of _leverage_, eh?"

Jack craned his neck in Will's direction. Gibbs looked over at Will.

"The kid?" he asked, confused.

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child," Jack explained.

Gibbs eyes lit up. "Is he, now?"

Gibbs knew Jack had a plan up his sleeve and he knew it was a good one.

"Leverage, says you. I think I feel a change in the wind, says I," Gibbs said with a grin. "I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you."

"One can only hope," Jack said with pleasure as he raised his mug. "Take what you can!"

"Give nothin' back!" Gibbs said.

The two friends tipped their cups and drained them. Jack was getting closer to achieving his goals. He was one step closer to getting back at Barbossa.


End file.
